Adventures On The Social Network
by Hopefaith2
Summary: The sequel to "Valentine's Day in the Mushroom Kingdom". Join Mario, Luigi, and the gang, along with many others on their adventures on the famous, and popular social networking site, where anything goes. The Last chapter is finally uploaded! YAY!
1. References Galore!

**_Hello Everyone! Guess who's back on the writing scene after taking a nice break from writing? That's right! It's yours truly! Well, after I finished " A Night To Remember" (check that story out), I decided I needed a break from writing Fanfiction for a while. And while I was on break, I planned tons of idea, including a sequel to my first story, "Felicity, Mushroom kingdom's Newest Hero", which will be posted soon, and this. The first chapter of the sequel I promised you guys I'd do if I got good reviews on "Valentine's Day in the Mushroom Kingdom_"_(Check that one out too). I did, so here's the first chapter! I do not own any characters, Movies, TV shows, or places. All I own is my OC Felicity, And lastly, I got Daisy's last name from ThatNintendoFangirl's Story "Trail and Tribulations of Daisy Sarasa: Deja Vu" which is an awesome story, so check that out. I forgot to give her credit in the last one. Sorry TNFG! I hope you can forgive me. Anyways, I present to you Chapter 1. Read, review, and mostly, enjoy!  
_**

**Felicity Toadstool:** has found a website where people can write fictional stories about us and other things/people. She's kinda creeped out right now by the things she seen.

**85 people like this**

**Luigi Mario**: I agree with it being creepy

**Mario Mario:** What kind of things have you seen?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Basically stories about you guys mostly. I'm only in about 10 stories out of the over 4,000 written. Some are actually really really good, and some not so much. They'll seriously write about anything! They even have stories about Mom and Bowser being a couple!

**Mario Mario:** Mamma mia!

**Felicity Toadstool**: Exactly what I said.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa: **If there's stories about us being a couple **Peach Toadstool**, then it's clearly meant to be!

**5 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool: **That's why it's called Fanfiction, Bowser. It's what people want, but will never happen.

**Bowser Koopa: **Stop denying the inevitable Peachie Poo!

**Mario Mario: **Who knew Bowser knew big words?

**Bowser Koopa: **Shut it plumber!

**Felicity Toadstool: **I hate to burst your bubble (who am I kidding, I love doing that), but the most popular couple in the Mario archive is LuigixDaisy, then MarioXPeach. BowserXPeach is most likely 4th or 5th, so you're still behind Mar.

**Bowser Koopa: **Dammit! Not even in made up fiction can I beat him!

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa: **Going on a picnic with Luigi. Be back later.

**75 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool: **You and Luigi be careful alright?

**Daisy Sarasa: **Don't worry Peach! We'll be just fine . I'm much safer with Luigi than anyone else.

**Luigi Mario: **That's right Daisy. I won't let anything happen to you.

**Daisy Sarasa: **Awww thanks sweetie!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool: **Just arrived home after volunteering at a kindergarten class. Most of them asked me to spell Mario and Luigi's name because they were drawing pictures of them. How cute is that!

**151 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool: **That's so adorable!

**Mario Mario:** Wow. I didn't think we were that popular.

**Felicity Toadstool:** How wouldn't you! You guys' adventures are known everywhere! You guys are total legends here! Lou has his own fan club for pete's sake!

**Luigi Mario:** I have a fan club? How would you know?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well...ummm...it's not like I'm a member of that club if that's what you're implying.

**Mario Mario:** You so are. :D

**Felicity Toadstool**: Shut up Mar.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, I learned in health class that mushrooms are drugs, and we use them on a daily basis when we fight Bowser and his goons. Does that mean we're high when we use them?

**68 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** That would explain a lot.

**Mario Mario:** Quiet Bowser! No kiddo. The mushrooms we use only enhance out strengths and abilities, not get us high in any way.

**Felicity Toadstool:** They called them 1-up shrooms.

**Mario Mario:** That's just one if it's street names. So don't tell your teacher you've done mushrooms. Okay?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Got it Mar.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Watching Mean Girls. That movie's hilarious.

**80 people like this**.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Funny story bout that movie. We were having an after school assembly about drugs and alcohol, when this girl comes up on stage and talks about how drugs and alcohol change everyone, and she wishes we all were good friends like in middle school, and then someone yelled out "She doesn't even go here!". Turns out she really didn't go to my school. To this day I wondered how the heck she got in there.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Ha Ha Ha! Felic, you're too much!

**Peach Toadstool**: It's stories like this that I wonder why I let you stay in that school, instead of being home schooled here.

* * *

**Luigi Mario**: So the picnic took an interesting turn of events.

**Daisy Sarasa like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** What happened Lou?

**Daisy Sarasa:** We're heading back to castle after the picnic, when this group of Bandits come out and nowhere and surrounds us. They tell us to hand over our money, and my crown. I obviously said no, and they were about to attack. Luigi came out of nowhere and defeated them all single handed.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wow. You guys okay?

**Daisy Sarasa:** I'm fine. Luigi got some cuts and bruises, but he's fine too. I'm just sooo happy he rescued me like that.

**Luigi Mario:** Of course I would Daisy. I love you too much to let anything happen to you, and I always keep my word.

**Daisy Sarasa**: Awww sweetie! I love you too!

**Mario Mario:** Way to go little bro!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. Nice job Lou!

**Luigi Mario**: Thanks guys.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Taking Peach and Felic to the movies then a night in the city.

**45 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** What movie Mar?

**Mario Mario:** Toy Story 3.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Are you serious? I always wanted to see that movie so badly! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!

**Mario Mario:** No prob kiddo.

**Peach Toadstool:** And what do you have planned for me Mario?

**Mario Mario**: A trip to the botany garden park. Something I know you love.

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** Watching Criminal Minds. That show is amazing!

**89 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I love that show! I didn't know you watch it with all the gore and all.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah, but when I first saw, i couldn't change the channel.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I hear ya.

**Luigi Mario:** A new episode is coming on tomorrow. You wanna come over to watch it with me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Heck yeah! I can't get through an entire episode without Toadsworth telling me how unladylike, and crap watching that show is.

**Luigi Mario**: Ha ha. Don't worry about him girlie. My home is your Criminal Minds sanctuary for now on.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Lou.

**Luigi Mario:** No prob.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** is watching "You're Cut Off". She is so glad she's not like those spoiled princesses, even though she's actually a real princess compared to those wannabees. :D

**135 people like this.**

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** About to kidnap my Peachie Poo. Wish me luck!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Do I really have to comment how stupid it is to put this as your status?

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** wrote her own rendition of "Bed Intruder" called, "Bowser Intruder": He's bustin' down yo windows, he's snatchin' the princess up. Tryin' to marry her so ya'll need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife (2x), and hide yo husband cause he's rulin' errbody out there. You don't have to come and confess, we know it was you. We goin' find you. We goin' find you, so you can run and tell that (2x) homeboy home home homeboy. What do ya think?

**171 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** I'm literally laughing my ass off reading this with the music in the background. It's so creative.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I can hear you from down the hall. Thanks though.

**Mario Mario:** You just literally summed up all of Bowser's attempts in less than a minute. It's so true and hilarious! Way to go Felic!

**Luigi Mario:**This just made my day in so many ways.

**Peach Toadstool:** Though I should be scolding you for making fun of Bowser like this, it's ridiculously funny and accurate. My daughter, the future songwriter!

**Toad Kinopio:** Win. Epic win.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks guys. Glad you all enjoyed it!

**Bowser Koopa:** Who the hell do you think you are girl? Making fun of me on the Internet where everyone can see it!

**Felicity toadstool:** I don't have to make fun of you Bowser. You do that all by yourself on a daily basis.

* * *

**Mario Mario**: Gonna have a long talk with a certain 15 year old.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Seriously Mar! I did nothing wrong!

**Peach Toadstool:** What happened?

**Mario Mario**: I'm cutting through Times Square when I see two kids squaring off against each other. The boy was pretty good, but the girl was amazing. She did flips and splits and other things. The girl wins, and takes the money from the guy's hand and shakes his other hand. When she looks up, I recognize her being Felicity. I walked right up to her, grabbed her arm, and made her walk home.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's not illegal to have dance offs in Times Square! They happen all the time!

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity Morgan Toadstool. I want an explanation of why you were at Times Square dancing off at some random stranger, and I want one NOW.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine! I was raising for the charity my grade sponsored. My grade advisor said we could do anything to raise the money, as long as it's legal, and I figured that the best place to raise tons of money for a good cause was at Times Square.

**Mario Mario:** So you were dancing off with people for charity?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. You can ask my advisor if you don't believe me.

**Mario Mario:** Felic, it's not that I don't believe you. I'm very proud that you're trying your hardest to raise money for a good cause, but for your mother's sake, as well as mine, could you try to raise money a much safer way?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Okay, but what will I do to raise cash now?

**Peach Toadstool: **We could make baked goods, and sell them in all five boroughs!

**Felicity Toadstool:** You would really do that for me Mom?

**Peach Toadstool:** Of course I would sweetheart! We're doing this for a really great cause! Would you like to start this weekend?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Mom. You're the greatest!

* * *

**_And that is the first chapter of the sequel I promised to do. If you have no idea where this is coming from, then I suggest you read "Valentine's Day In The Mushroom Kingdom" because that's my first Facebook one shot._**

**_For the first two statuses, those ideas came from Boss-defeater 451. He put it in his review of "Valentine's Day In The Mushroom Kingdom", and asked what would happened if they discovered FFN, and I imagined those little scenes going down. Sorry I didn't give you credit where it was due earlier! And the couples listed in order are true. I did the research before I wrote that. Poor Bowser, He can never win anywhere. Not even in Fanfiction.  
_**

**_The third and seventh status, I just figured we needed some LuigiXDaisy in the most romantic and heroic way it could come into my mind, and voila! Luaisy forever ya'll!  
_**

**_The Fourth status is an actual true story. My best friend, and person who reads over all the stuff I written and gives me feedback on it, Catherine went to one of the Elementary Schools in our school district ( We have six Elementary, Two Middle, and Two High Schools), and she told me (since we both know I'm a giant Mario fan) how kids were asking her to spell Mario and Luigi cause they were drawing them. I told her I was gonna put that in my story, and thank her fervently for the idea. It really was too cute to pass up! And no, I'm not a member of the Luigi Fan Club. I wish I was though. *sigh*  
_**

**_The Fifth status I got was from Catherine yet again. She was telling me about the Youtube movie Mario:Game Over, and how Mario was using mushrooms as drugs. It also came from health in the 6th grade when I learned about shrooms being a drug, and Felicity's question popped into my head. It just reminded me. In the words of Catherine " This one's too hilarious to not be included!"  
_**

**_The Sixth status was from a conversation between Me and Cat once more. We start talking about Mean Girls since we brought up Feminist theory (long story), but we ended with finding out who played Glen Coco. Anywho, that actually happened in my middle school round 8th grade, and it was hilarious! "Why not put a Mean Girls reference in it?" -Catherine  
_**

**_The Eighth status was written because we needed a romantic, sentimental moment between the three of em. And Toy Story 3 is an AMAZING movie! And the Botany Garden is sooo beautiful too!_**

**_The Ninth status was written when I was actually watching Criminal Minds on A&E. *Daydreams about Shermar Moore and Spencer* I love that show to death. It's sooo dang amazing. I seriously recommend you guys checking that out sometime, though I warn you there's ton of gore and blood and brutal murders in the show, so if you have a weak stomach, don't watch._**

**_The Tenth status is about I show I sometimes watch called "You're Cut Off". It's a reality show on Vhl where prissy, spoiled, bratty young women who always get what they are being cut off by their parents, and have to live under a budget and such. I find it funny to laugh at the girls because it's truly pathetic that they can't do a thing for themselves. It's quite sad though. Oh well! This one was also Catherine approved.  
_**

**_The Eleventh status was just written because if he did have the chance to have a Facebook, Bowser would definitely put that he's about to kidnap Peach in front of millions of people who can see it, including the people that live in the castle. Yeah...Bowser doesn't really think things through when he does it._**

**_The Twelfth one was actually a rendition of "Bed Intruder" that I thought of while reading some awesome fanfiction about Bowser busting through the window, snatching the princess, and forcing her into marriage, and everyone knows who did it, and where to find him too. Yup, summary of Bowser's whole career as a villain. Ain't that sad? Catherine loved this one. This and the mushrooms joke are her favorites. :D  
_**

**_The last one is based on a somewhat true story. In my school, we do this thing called 'Pennies For Patients' It's this fundraiser that makes every English class raise money for the research of life threatening diseases such as Lymphoma, Cancer, and such by putting money in a box with the label 'Pennies For Patients' on it. The winning class who raises the most money, gets a pizza party in their honor. My English teacher, who is so awesome and cool, is actually letting us take the box outside the classroom and perform in the hallway, so we get a few bucks, and I volunteer to sing in the hallway (because apparently, I'm a pretty good singer), and this inspired me to write about how far people (In this case Felicity) would go to make money for a good cause._**

**_And before I forget, if you guys wanna send a Facebook status in this story (via fake name or OC), just put it in your review, and it'll be featured._**

**_Until next time, this is Hopefaith2 saying see ya!  
_**


	2. True Feelings Revealed

**_Hello everyone! I'm finally present to you guys the long awaited Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to upload this one. School, and I kinda got my laptop taking away (again -_-). But, it's all good since I've been using the school computers, as well as my mom's laptop. I don't anything except Felicity. Arianah Johnson is owed by my girl YesNoMaybeIdk, and Mio Maple is owned by Mushhead(formally known as Nintenwriter). And don't forget! If you want to put a status (as a fake name or OC), just write it in your review, and I'll put it in! So, without further ado, Chapter 2 ladies and gents!_**

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wonders who gave Prince Peasley her cellphone number, and her facebook. :/

**45 people like this.  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **I see you don't have him as a friend. Why is that?

**Felicity Toadstool: **Because I kept ignoring him every time he requests me. That's why. He doesn't care a thing about me. He only cares about my looks and nothing more. One time, I told about my ideas of going to college to extend my education, and become a teacher, he just laughed in my face. Then he had the nerve to tell me that a young girl of my stature should just marry him and bore beautiful children since that's all a princess good for. To be a wife of a king, and a mother to a prince.

**Peach Toadstool: **I didn't know he said all that to you sweetheart. I'm so sorry I tried to set you up with a young man like that.

**Felicity Toadstool: **It's okay Mom. I'm just glad you found out sooner than you actually started making wedding plans. So, does that mean you're going to stop trying to get me betrothed before I'm 18?

**Peach Toadstool: **For now, I will stop. I'll start again when you very soon. I just want to make sure you'll be in good hands.

**Felicity Toadstool: **But Mom, I don't need to be married to be in good hands. I'm gonna go to college and extend my education. And when I do finish college, I'll come back and use the knowledge I learn to help the kingdom. I'll be in good hands, but the kingdom will be in better hands when I'm through with it.

**Peach Toadstool: **You remind me so much of your father just now when you said that.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Thanks Mom.

* * *

**Arianah Johnson:** Offically boyfriended!

**50 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Congrats! I'm Felicity by the way. I'm in your gym class 3rd.

**Arianah Johnson:** Oh! The girl with the crazy gymnast moves! Nice to meet you! And thank you!

**Felicity Toadstool: **No problem.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** I can't even walk down a damn hallway in my castle without some minion singing that damn song!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Be proud Bowser! Thanks to that song, you will never be forgotten. You will always be remembered as the Koopa who's always bustin down the windows, snatching the princess up, and trying to marry her. LMAO!

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut the hell up you sneaky little brat! This is all your fault! I'm gonna make you pay for this girl!

**Mario Mario:** How in the world is it her fault that you couldn't no for an answer? You're the one who can't face the music and realize she doesn't love you or wants to marry you! You're the one who keeps taking her from her home, and the people who love her very much, including her daughter, and the man she truly loves, for your own god damn selfish desires. You don't even think about anyone else but yourself. And don't try to say that you think about Peach because if you did, then you wouldn't destroy her kingdom, invade her castle, breaking it in the process, kidnap her, and try to kidnap her against her will! So, do us all a favor, and blaming everyone else, especially Felicity, and take the blame for once in your god damn life!

**Felicity Toadstool: **Wow Mar. Thanks for sticking up for me like that. I didn't know you felt that way about all this.**  
**

**Mario Mario: **When you've done this for as long as I have, you have a lot of bent up feelings inside.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool: **Dear freshmen who thinks it's cool to hang out in the middle of the hallway first, second, and third period, it's not cool. It's annoying. So, do us all a favor, and move out the damn way!

**18 people like this**

**Arianah Johnson:** That was you who cursed out that freshman girl first? She was crying in fear.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well I asked her nicely twice, but all she did was give me a dirty look and went back to her friends. So, I ost my temper and said "Look chick. I asked you twices nicely to move out of my way, but you didn't listen and gave me a dirty look. So, I'm only gonna say this once: Move out my way, or else there's gonna be a size 8 up your no existent ass! Got it?". It's not my fault she choose to ignore me when I asked her nicely. If she would have just moved out the way, none of this wouldn't happen.

**Arianah Johnson:** You have a point. By the way, did you get a detention for that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nah. I never got called down to the office, so it's all good. :D

* * *

**Arianah Johnson:** School was actually awesome for once!

**38 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** You saw that girlfight too?

**Arianah Johnson:** Yeah! Then someone came out of nowhere and actually played the song while they were fighting. HILARIOUS!

**Felicity Toadstool:** LMAO yeah! That was the best part of the whole thing. Made my week.

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity Morgan! Did you just laughed your ass off?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No mom. I laughed my artery out. :D

**Arianah Johnson:** Clever one Felic.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** read these two stories called "High School Days" and "The Mushroom Kingdom Heroine Returns" where she's paired up with Pit. How crazy is that?

**85 people like this.**

**Toadette Kinopio:** Not real crazy since you like him and all.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Toadette! He's only a friend. Nothing more.

**Toad Kinopio:** Oh please. You guys were blushing when you two accidentally touched hands reaching for the popcorn. You both blushed when he said you looked really nice. And you both were as red as Mario's clothes when he almost kissed you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** TOAD! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!

**Peach Toadstool:** When did you two almost kissed?

**Toad Kinopio:** Whoops! Sorry Felic!

**Felicity Toadstool:** *sigh* It's fine Toad. He was being nice to me n V-Day since neither of us didn't have a valentine. I was walking him out the door, like a good hostess, thanking him for coming and such. He was being a real gentleman and he kissed my hand. We were looking into each others' eyes, and were about to kiss when my phone went off, totally ruining the moment.

**Daisy Sarasa:** So that's what you meant when you wrote that on your Facebook status on Valentine's Day. Awww that's so sweeet!

* * *

**Toad Kinopio:** I'm in love with a girl who knows me better. Fell for the woman just when I met her.

**55 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I absolutely love that song! Btw, is she who I think she is.

**Toad Kinopio:** I don't know who you're thinking of. Tell me when I see you later.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Gotcha.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Everyone have a great time and be safe!

**120 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** Are we heading to Club 64 tonight, like we do every year?

**Mario Mario:** Oh yeah. You, Peach, Daisy, and I are celebrating tonight at Club 64. We're doing the drinking game again. You're still the champ at that.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah. That was really fun, and I thought you would last longer than me at that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** What game you guys talking about?

**Mario Mario:** We'll tell you when you hit the drinking age.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Which is?

**Mario Mario:** Here: 18. New York: 21.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, I have to wait 3-5 years to get my answer?

**Mario Mario:** Pretty much.

**Felicity Toadstool**: -_-

* * *

**Toad Kinopio**: About to watch Braveheart to celebrate St. Patrick's Day!

**75 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson:** Dislike

**Toadette Kinopio:** Fail

**Luigi Mario:** Wow.

**Mario Mario:** Really Toad?

**Toad Kinopio:** What?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Toad, St. Patrick's Day is an Irish holiday celebrating the Saint Patrick. Braveheart is about the Scottish rebellion against Britain. Two different countries. Two different stories with no relevance toward each other.

**Toad Kinopio:** Oh. Wow, I feel real stupid for not realizing that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's cool. At least you admit you made a mistake. :)

* * *

**Mio Maple:** It's Friday! Friday!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mio, why the heck are you singing that horrible song? That song is so terrible. A 3 year old can come up with better lyrics than that! Honestly!

**Mio Maple**: But it's so catchy, and awesome to party to!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mio, boo boo, this girl is only 13 years old. She doesn't know how to party at all. She gets rejected from going to clubs because she's only 13. And her friends who were driving the car are most likely 13 too. She has the nerve to talk like she's at least 17.

**Mio Maple:** LOL. What about her seat dilemma?

**Felicity Toadstool:** She only has one choice. There's no room in the front seats, since they're only 2 seats in the front, and both are occupied. There's 3 seats in the back and only 2 occupied. Not rocket science here. Just common sense, which she apparently doesn't have.

* * *

**Arianah Johnson:** I whip my hair back and forth!

**Felicity Toadstool:** You whip your hair back and forth?

**Arianah Johnson:** I whip my hair back and forth!

**Felicity Toadstool:** You don't whip your hair side to side?

**Arianah Johnson:** Not side to side! Back and forth!

**Mio Maple:** And you criticize me when I listen to "Friday". :/

**Felicity Toadstool:** "Whip My hair" has: lyrics that doesn't sound like a pothead wrote it, a crappy, cheaply made music video where you can clearly see the background being fake, and the ability to Willow Smith to stand on her own without some random black guy who's around 15 years older than her rapping out of nowhere. After all that is said, I make my case.

* * *

**Toadette Kinopio:** I need some major advice right now!

**Peach Toadstool:** About what dear?

**Toadette Kinopio:** Can I tell you in person? I don't want it on here where everyone can see it?

**Peach Toadstool:** Of course.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** I wish that I could have this moment for life. Love that song!

**96 people like this**

**Arianah Johnson:** OMG I love Nicki Minaj!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Her songs are amazing!

**Toadette Kinopio:** She's the best!

**Mario Mario:** She does have some great songs.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah.

**Peach Toadstool:** Who's this Nicki Minaj person? Is she a singer?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No mom. She's a rapper, like Drake and Jay Z.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh I would like to hear some of her songs, since you all praise her so highly.

**Felicity Toadstool:** O_O. Ummmm maybe later.

* * *

**Toad Kinopio: Toadette Kinopio**, will you go on a date with me?

**100 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Awww! That's so cute!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Daisy! We should wait for Toadette to answer! Then comment on here like lunatics.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Right. Sorry.

**Toadette Kinopio:** I would love to go out with you Toad!

**Toad Kinopio:** Would you like me to pick you up Friday at seven?

**Toadette Kinopio:** Friday it is. I can't wait. ;)

**Peach Toadstool:** I'm so happy for you two!

**Mario Mario:** Nice job Toad!

**Luigi Mario:** Way to go man!

**Toad Kinopio:** Thanks guys.

**Bowser Koopa:** How come that works for him, but not for me! That's so unfair!

**Peach Toadstool:** Because Toad and Toadette both have feelings for each other. I don't have feelings for you at all.

**Bowser Koopa:** -_-.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Heading to the Coconut Mall with Peach, Toadette and Felicity for a girl's night out. BBL.

**90 people like this**

**Mario Mario:** You girls have a great time, but don't spend the whole treasury in one day. :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** Lol Mar. You don't have to worry about me. I'll hardly buy at least three things.

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity's such a picky shopper, like her father. She doesn't like anything I choose.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You pick all these frilly girly stuff for me. I hate those clothes. I appreciate my individuality thank you very much.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Right on sister... well cousin! You tell her like it is.

**Toadette Kinopio:** You guys are so awesome!

* * *

_**I know this isn't as funny as the last one, but this chapter has some important lessons in it. I'm real lazy to write where I got all these statuses from. I'll update this chapter again to show where I got all these from. I'm kinda rushing this cause I have to get to dance yet again -_-. Anyways, read and review whatcha think about this chapter.**_


	3. More Users, More Problems

**_Hello again! Thank you for clicking on this story the third time around for the newest chapter. This one who the most statuses (so far ;), but this also took me the longest to type up, as you'll see at the bottom. I don't own anything except my dear OC Felicity. Characters belong to Nintendo. Mio is owned by Mushhead. Arianah is owned by YesNoMaybeIDk. Nicholas is owned by smeake. And finally, Laguz is owned by Laguzgirl13. Now that's out of the way, read and review, and importantly, enjoy!_**

**Felicity Boyd:** Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've say goodbye.

**150 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson: **OMG! I love the Phantom of the Opera! It's one of my favorites!

**Felicity Toadstool:** I loved that Opera ever since I was a little girl!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Everything about it was amazing! The music, the costumes, everything! I loved the Phantom.**  
**

**Arianah Johnson: **Me too!**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **We all did.

**Felicity Toadstool: **The school orchestra's doing this for school. I'm so excited!

**Arianah Johnson:** Seriously? That's so unfair! What instrument you play?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Viola :D

* * *

**Mario Mario: **About to watch White Chicks with Weegee**. **Best movie alive!**  
**

**105 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Get out! You are? I love that movie. It's freaking hilarious!

**Mario Mario: **You, and the girls wanna come over and watch with us?**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Heck yeah. I'm definitely bringing Mom and Daisy along. They need to see this movie. They'll love it.**  
**

**Mario Mario: **Definitely. You remember the scene with Terry Crew's character with the song in the car?

**Felicity Toadstool: **Yes! I cry so hard from laughing every time I see that part! We'll be over in a few minutes.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario: **The Great Waluigi finally has a Facebook!**  
**

**Nobody likes this.**

**Waluigi Wario: **Hey! Who's the jerk that doing the damn nobody name?**  
**

**Nobody: **Nobody lol.

* * *

**Wario Wario: **Big booty bitches! I like big booty bitches!**  
**

**56 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Little bitches get back! We don't want no skinny bitches!

**Wario Wario:** You know that video too?

**Felicity Toadstool: **Yeah! That's my jam!

**Mario Mario: **That video is funny, yet catchy.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So true Mar.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario: Daisy Sarasa, **you need to ditch the zero, and go with the hero.

**Waluigi Wario and Wario Wario likes this**

**Felicity Toadstool: **I thought she did that when she told you off, and went back to Lou on the roof?**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa: **I did Felic remember? On the roof in New York?**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Right! So, I'm not going crazy then! :)**  
**

**Waluigi Wario: **Can it you little smart mouthed bitch, and let the grown ups talk!**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Fine Waluigi. Let's talk grown up to grown up. Firstly, don't ever call that young girl a bitch when she's more of a human being than you'll ever be. Secondly, if Daisy did love you, then you wouldn't have to post something like up to gain her attention like some desperate weirdo! Lastly, stop harassing my girlfriend, or I will seriously kick your ass!**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa: **That's the man I love who just told you off!

**Felicity Toadstool: **Thanks for sticking up for me like that Lou.**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Anytime girlie.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Peach Toadstool's Wall:** You think Toadsworth will get a Facebook soon?

**Luigi Mario, Mario Mario, and Daisy Sarasa like this.**

**Peach Toadstool: **No way. He doesn't know this site even exists.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **But what if he did find out, and then made one?**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **Then may god help us all.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa: **Heading to the beach with my sweetie. Not going to tell you which one because if I did then Waluigi would find us, and try some ridiculous things to break us up, and get me to date him...as usual.**  
**

**70 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Smart thinking cuzzo.

**Daisy Sarasa: **Learned it from the best.**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Can't wait to see you there.**  
**

**Waluigi Wario: **I'm gonna find you and string bean when I'll follow you on twitter.**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa: **I don't have one. :)**  
**

**Waluigi Wario: **Dammit.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa: **Watching Glee with the kids.**  
**

**87 people like this.**

**Mario Mario: **Ha! Ha! I can't believe you, the big mean King of Koopas would watch such a soft, kid's show like that!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Mar, why are you making fun Bowser for watching Glee? You watch it with me every Tuesday ever since they did their rendition of "Another Bites The Dust." You are a big Queen fan, right?**  
**

**Bowser Koopa: **Oh ho ho! Now what do you have to say?**  
**

**Mario Mario: **Felic, why did you blew up my spot like that?**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Because you didn't have any right to make fun of him when you watch it too. That's hypocritical**.  
**

**Mario Mario: **Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for making fun of you.**  
**

**Bowser Koopa: **It's fine. Everyone seen it at least once.

**Mario Mario: **True.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario: **Time to show the world the awesomeness of WALUIGI! First, I'll show it to the woman I have back home who's unlike any other!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Who? The only woman that loves you is your mother. :D**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa: **LMAO! Good one Felic!**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Nice one girlie.**  
**

**Waluigi Wario: **Shut it you brat! I was talking about Daisy!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, you don't love your mother then?

**Waluigi Wario: **Touche.

* * *

**Pauline Robinson:** Guess who's finally making her gorgeous debut on the social site! I made one so I can get my man back from that bimbo princess!

**Pauline Johnson likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Hey! Don't you dare call my mom a bimbo you conceited, cheap looking, two bit hussy!**  
**

**Pauline Robinson: **Mind you own business little girl!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **When it involves my mom, it is my business!

**Pauline Robinson: **Oh! She's your mommy? Not only she's a bimbo, but she's a slut too!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Listen here, you white trash. My mom is not a slut. She's my aunt who adopted me as her daughter. Next time, get your facts together before you make assumptions. And she's 10 times the woman you'll ever be! **  
**

**Mario Mario: **Felic, it's okay. I can handle this. Pauline, when we were together all you've done was mistreated me and cheated on me, even after I saved you from Cranky Kong. When you broke up with me for Roland, I was heartbroken. Years ago, I would have took you back, but now I have an amazing woman who I know won't hurt or betray me like you did. Do us all a favor, and move on with your life! And, if you call her a slut, bimbo, or anything like the sort again, I swear I will make you regret it for the rest of your life, and I won't go easy on you because you're a woman. Got it?

* * *

**Peach Toadstool wrote on Mario Mario's Wall: **Did you know she had a Facebook?**  
**

**Mario Mario: **Peach, I swear to you I didn't know till I saw her friend request, and her status about us. But it doesn't matter that she does because I love you, and no one, not her, or Bowser, can change that fact!**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **Aww Mario! I love you too!**  
**

* * *

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake: **Does anyone still go on Myspace anymore?**  
**

**50 people like this.**

**Mario Mario: **Nope.**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Nada.**  
**

**Toad Kinopio:** Myspace? What's that?

**Toadette Kinopio: **It was the a social networking site that was in the 90s and early 2000s. It was popular until Facebook came along.

**Peach Toadstool: **I remember that site! Felicity told me she got an email from them a few months ago saying how much they missed her on Myspace and stuff.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake: **You know they're real desperate when they're sending emails to make people come back. Facebook beats Myspace any day.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool: **really hates when she tells people her name, they have the nerve to sing "Feliz Navidad" because they think it's funny. News flash: It's not funny. It's corny, overused, and gets real old real quickly. And the worse part: it's not even anywhere near Christmas! -_-**  
**

**100 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa: **LMAO wow! People really do that to you?**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Yeah, Just because I'm Dominican, and it's a Spanish holiday song with my name in Spanish in it. And then, they have the nerve to assume that it's my favorite Christmas song. It's not even on my top 20!**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Aww. I'm sorry to hear that happens to you Felic.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **It's cool. It's usually the stupid people that do that. If I stay away from them, I'm good.

**Arianah Johnson:** Glad I didn't do that to you when we first met.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm glad you didn't either.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** I'm winning.

**5 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** No you aren't.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. You can't really say that unless you A) are Charlie Sheen, which you are clearly not, and B) actually winning in something, which you are also clearly not.

**Mario Mario:** Well said.

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut up the both of you!

* * *

**Laguz Lalala wrote on Felicity Toadstool's Wall:** Hey Felic, it's Chris' buddy, Laguz! Me and my bro Yorkie gonna have a concert soon, and I'm giving my friends free tickets and backstage passes, so I'll give you some at school tomorrow if I see ya! :)

**Felicity Toadstool likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Oh hey Laguz! I would love to go to you and Yorkie's concert! I'm surprised you actually know who I am, since we don't talk much, and all.**  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **Of course I would know who you are! Chris told me all about you! And the only reason we don't hang out because you always sit alone at lunch, and you hardly talk to anybody except Chris!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Well, I get very shy and nervous around new people. I just don't want you guys to think I'm weird, or anything bad.**  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **Are you kidding? WE'RE ALL WEIRD! LOOK AT ME! XD**. **Our weirdness just make us unique! Tomorrow, you're sitting with us at lunch.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Well, I don't know about that Laguz. Thanks for the offer, but I'll think I'll pass.

**Laguz Lalala: **YOU. WILL. SIT. WITH. US!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Okay! Okay! I will! Just don't bite my head off!**  
**

**Laguz Lalala:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! :DDDD

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool: **had tons of fun today at lunch because she wasn't siting alone for once. :)**  
**

**Laguz Lalala, Peach Toadstool, Mario Mario, and 5 other people like this.**

**Laguz Lalala: **See? I told you you would have fun! And everybody thought you were really cool to hang out with!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Yeah! Though, I still don't get why you jumped Bowser Jr, and started a food fight while yelling "This is Sparta!"**  
**

**Laguz Lalala:** 1: I LOOOOOOOOVE BOWSER JR! HE'S MY DREAM MAN! And why not start a food fight while quoting from 300?

**Felicity Toadstool: **Okay. You are a very interesting person to be around. :D

**Laguz Lalala: **XDDDDDD.

* * *

**Laguz Lalala: **Stupid size discriminating scientists. Pluto is totally a planet.

**78 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Amen sista.

**Arianah Johnson: **Ditto.

**Mio Maple:** It will always be a planet in my heart.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Straight up.

**Arianah Johnson:** Heck yeah.

* * *

**Arianah Johnson wrote of Felicity Toadstool's Wall:** OMG Felic! Are you alright? I am so so so so sorry for what happened! Please forgive me!

**Felicity Toadstool, and Laguz Lalala like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Arianah, it's okay. I'm fine. Just a little bruises here and there, but other than that, I'm fine.**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **I noticed you came home with those bruises all over you. What happened in school today?**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Well, we were paying soccer, and I had the ball and I was moving toward the goal, then Arianah pushed me to get the ball, but she didn't realize that she pushed me into one of the school's brick wall real hard. I was out cold for like an hour.**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **Oh dear! Are you alright? Why didn't you get examined by Dr. Toad when you got home, so we could make sure you didn't have any internal injuries?**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Because it wasn't needed. I'm totally and completely fine Mom. **  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **Yeah. You know, Pit was the first one to rush to your side when you were knocked out cold? He took real good care of you when he carried you to the Nurse's Office, and stayed with you until you woke up, and checked out by the nurse.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Why do I have the feeling you put him up to all that?**  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **I did not. He was really worried about you, so I just gave him a few suggestions about taking care of you. That's all. :DDDD**  
**

* * *

**Arianah Johnson, Laguz Lalala, and 90 other friends wrote on Daisy Sarasa's Wall for her Birthday:**

**Daisy Sarasa: **Thanks everybody for the birthday wishes! I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. About to go out to dinner with my sweetie, my cousins, and my closet friends. :D**  
**

**85 people like this.**

**Daisy's Wall**

**Arianah Johnson: **Happy birthday Ms Daisy! Enjoy your special day!**  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL! XDDDDDDD.**  
**

**Mio Maple: **Happy birthday!**  
**

**Waluigi Wario: **Happy birthday my beautiful flower! May you bloom even more on your special day!**  
**

**Mario Mario: **Happy birthday Daze! You've been an awesome rival in sports for all these years, and you still are!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **I can't believe it's been 6 years since we met and found out we were family. And I wouldn't trade any moment we had together for anything in the whole Mushroom World! You've been an awesome cousin, and best friend to me, ad you mad me feel so much at home. Happy birthday cuz! I love you now and always!**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **Daisy, we've known each other since we were in diapers. I watched you grow up from a wild, sweet, little girl, to a mature, beautiful, caring young woman. To me, you're more than my cousin. You're my best friend, and my sister. Happy birthday! Thank you for the many years of laughs, cries, arguments, wins, losses, sleepovers, and parties. And many more!**  
**

**Luigi Mario: **Daisy, for as long as I've known you, you always managed to brighten my day with your beautiful smile, your outgoing personality, and your pure kind heart that I loved since the first day I met you. Ever since that day, you made these past years the best years of my life. Happy birthday my sole splendore! I love you and always will. 3.**  
**

* * *

**Laguz Lalala wrote on Felicity Toadstool's Wall: **Good news! You and Pit are going on a date at my concert! XD.**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario and 34 other people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **LAGUZ! Why the heck did you do that? You know we're just friends! That's all!**  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **PFFFFFT. Don't play that just friends card with me! Everyone knows you two like each other! You both are just too shy to say anything! So, Chris and I, as well as everyone in the group decided that you guys need a little push to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Chris and the gang was in on this too? That's so not fair! Anyone else I know? My mom? Mario? My cousin Daisy?**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa: **Actually, I was. I convinced your mom to let you go to the concert with your friends instead of seeing some random prince.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **COUSIN DAISY? YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO?**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa: **Sorry Felic, but you're friend is right. You two need to tell each other how you feel before it's too late!**  
**

**Laguz Lalala: **And that's gonna happen at my concert! Until then, the gang and I are gonna give you cute little moments with him! XDDDDD.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Thanks. -_-

**Laguz Lalala: **WELCOME XDDDDDD.

* * *

**_So, Imma make this short and sweet, since I'm too tired to write the whole explanation for each one. _**

**_First status: Phantom of the Opera (in case you didn't get it). And yes, my school's orchestra is actually playing that piece. That and Beauty and The Beast ( 33333 that movie!) and I do play the Viola._**

**_Second status: White Chicks. Awesome as hell! I recommend you guy to see it. It's so hilarious!_**

**_Third, Fourth, and Tenth status: Boss-deafeater 41 gave me an awesome Idea in his review of the last chapter, so I decided to listen to him, and voila! The debut of Wario, Waluigi and Pauline. Waluigi's was about the Nobody thing on Facebook, when someone changes their name to nobody and then like something. Wario's is based on a hilarious, but catchy Youtube video called "Big booty bitches" (look it up). I don't like Pauline. She always seem like the bitchy type of woman, and I would know since I live in New York all my life._**

**_Fifth status: I had a Hercules moment there, and there's a reference to my story "A Night to Remember" (check that out ;)._**

**_Sixth status: Just a very interesting question that needed to be answered._**

**_Seventh: No twitter=No stalking. I don't have a twitter, and I'm proud to say that too._**

**_Eight: I love Glee! It's an awesome show cause they make great remakes to amazing songs. I think they should just cut the drama, and keep the singing._**

**_Ninth: I had a Mulan moment. Virtual cookie for anyone who can successfully guess the song it came from!_**

**_Eleventh: Just a counterattack to Pauline's status._**

**_Twelth: I actually received an email from Myspace, saying how much they missed me, and want me to come back to theirs. That's because I haven't been on mine for about four years. Facebook beats Myspace._**

**_Thirteenth: Another true story about me. People really do that to my name, and it gets really annoying, and not funny. So, if you meet me, don't sing the song to my face as a joke._**

**_Fourteenth: Charlie Sheen reference (Obviously)_**

**_Fifteenth: Show Laguz's and Felicity's friendship, as well as her insecurities and fears. And Laguz is just being Laguz._**

**_Sixteenth: Felicity sitting with the HSD gang for the first time, and actually enjoying herself. And Laguz's moments well...that's just Laguz ding her thing._**

**_Seventeenth: Pluto will always be a planet. Screw those scientists that say otherwise. My Very Educated Mother Just Showed Us Nine Planets ftw!_**

**_Eighteenth: Felicity just got hurt real bad on accident by Arianah, and Pit being the guy he is, and having a crush on our teenage heroine, saves the day, with the help of Laguz (more like force)_**

**_Ninteenth: Daisy's Debut was on April 21, 1989, so I decided that would be her birthday, hence the birthday wishes and stuff._**

**_Twentieth: Laguz and the HSD gang are setting poor Felicity and Pit up on a date at Laguz and Yorkie's concert against their will. And Daisy is involved, which is not really surprising since she wanted them to get together since "Valentine's Day in the Mushroom Kingdom"( check that out too ;)_**

**_That's chapter 3 ladies and gents! It took me about two weeks to write them all up, and about two more weeks to type up since my laptop's battery is kaput and I have to wait for a month or so to get a new one. Thank god for my mom's laptop, the school's computers, and my dear friend, the blackberry. :D. So this, is Hopefaith2 saying until next time, See ya!_**

**_And before I forget, Congrats to Prince William and Kate Middleton, the Duke and Duchess and Cambridge for their wedding. I totally stayed up to watch it today, and the bride looked GORGEOUS! Congrats you two! And have many years of wedded bliss!  
_**


	4. Facebook Misused

******_Hello! It's yours truly Hopefaith2, bringing you another exciting, hilarious chapter of"Adventures On The Social Network"! *Appluase* Thank you! Thank you! As you all know,or not, I'm a high school senior who's trying to graduate from college. Because of this, and only having one month left of high school (Whoo!), I'm been really busy, and don't have as much time to write and upload, which is why it took me so long to upload this. But, have no fear! I still am determined to finish these stories by uploading more chapters. Introducing to the group, Chopper and Amethyst (Amy), who are owned by Mechanical Oven, and Princess Daisy-Best Princess respectively. All OCs are owned by their owners, Felicity's owned by yours truly, and everyone else is owned by Nintendo. Lastly, I'm still taking requests for OCs or your own statuses._ _So, read and review, and lastly, enjoy!_**

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** OK, so apparently my friend made me my own profile WITHOUT my permission... -.- Thanks to him, I keep getting messages from my enemies, who keep telling me that they're gonna kill me, and also from four certain girls about friending them. I mean, geez! Can't I get a break for ONCE? Wait... I'm on a computer... But, still! I get messages every single hour. Not good! It's still gonna be in my head when I'm running outside around the jungle or beach. D:

**50 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Werd. Peasley keeps messaging me, saying how beautiful we would look as a couple. Then Wendy keeps messaging me saying how she's gonna beat me and be Peach's only daughter when Bowser kills Mario, and marries mom. I should block them, but I need a good laugh every once in a while at the things that will never happen.

**Mario Mario:** Bowser says he destroy me, so Peach will be all his.

**Peach Toadstool:** Pauline and Bowser. Pauline calls me nasty things, and say how Mario will come back to her. And you all know why Bowser keeps messaging me.

**Luigi Mario:** Waluigi and Eclair.

**Mario Mario:** Whoa! Since when did Eclair had a facebook?

**Luigi Mario:** That's the million dollar question. She's been liking every status, and every picture I have that's not with or about Daisy, and messaging about how I should dump Daisy for a real princess like her.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Seriously! Do these villains not have anything better to do than to harass their rivals/enemies? Jeez!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Werd Chopper. And Lou, if Daisy ever finds out about her fb stalking you, she'll go over to the Waffle Kingdom, and kick her sorry ass for sure!

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity! Language!

**Felicity Toadstool:** But it's true!

**Mario Mario:** She has a point.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah.

**Peach Toadstool:** Thank you for helping me discipline my daughter on vulgar language.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** WE KILLED OSAMA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!

**200 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Holy crap! We did?

**Luigi Mario:** Seriously? When?

**Mario Mario:** Sunday! President Obama announced it and everything!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yo, did you see his swag walk when he was walking to the podium?

**Mario Mario:** Major boss status!

**Luigi Mario:** Well he can do that since he killed the world's #1 terrorist!

**Peach Toadstool:** I'm sorry but who's this Osama Bin Laden man you three are talking about, and why are you happy he's dead?

**Felicity Toadstool:** He's the guy who was the mastermind of the September 11 Attacks. The attacks were planes that his goons hijacked and crashed into buildings. Two planes crashed into the Twin Towers, the twin buildings in Manhattan, and that attack alone killed almost 3,000 people, and then more people later on. One plane crash into an open field in Pennsylvania, thanks to the passengers that diverted his destination and cost them their lives. And another plane crashed into the Pentagon.

**Peach Toadstool:** OMG! Why would someone do something so horrible like that?

**Mario Mario:** Because he's a heartless coward who won't even get his own hands dirty, but wants other people to do his dirty work for him. If he really wanted to make a point, then he would have done it himself, instead of sending his lackeys!

**Luigi Mario:** Exactly bro.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You got it Mar.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Bowser Koopa's wall:** Can I ask you something?

**Bowser Koopa:** What is it girl?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I just gotta know, do you have tiger's blood in you?

**Bowser Koopa:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, you said you were winning, so I just assumed you had some tiger's blood in ya. :D

**Bowser Koopa:** Listen here you little brat, just because I won't kill you because your Peachie Poo's kid, doesn't mean I won't beat you up every once and a while. If you make one more Charlie Sheen joke at me, I swear I"m gonna come over there, and make you regret it! Got it?

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, that's also a no for starting a rap career?

**Bowser Koopa:** AGGGGGGGGGH! That's it! You're done for when I get there!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool**: Wants to wish her awesome mother **Peach Toadstool**, and all the Moms in the world, a happy Mother's Day! I love you Mom. Always!

**95 people like this**

**Peach Toadstool:** Thank you sweetheart! I love you, and your gift too!

**Felicity Toadstool:** No prob Mama.

* * *

**Arianah Johnson:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen!

**100 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool**: Cause I was born this way! Love that song!

**Laguz Lalala:** I KNOW! IT"S AMAZING!

**Arianah Johnson:** Yeah. She's a genius. And a fashion statement.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Werd.

**Laguz Lalala:** Gotta agree with you there.

* * *

**Amy Thomas wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** Hi Felicity! You may not know me, but I'm the girl who sat next to you in Reading class.

**Felicity Toadstool likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hey Amy! Course I know you! We did that reading project together, and we got an A on it! It's been almost forever since we last saw each other! How ya been?

**Amy Thomas:** I've been great. You?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Same. We need to hang out again.

**Amy Thomas**: Yeah! How about Friday!

**Felicity Toadstool**: Yeah! You can meet my friends, and we can catch up! And you can call me Felic for short.

**Amy Thomas:** Definitely Felic. See ya then!

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** OK, so here's an interesting story the other day. I went to Shooting Star Summit the other day and, to my surprise, I saw my friend Vivian there without her hat on. I mean, I haven't seen her in a LONG time. Plus, she had no hat on. But, she looked a bit shy when she gave me a Banana Shroom with a red bow around it. I guess it was some sort of gift...but what was with the bow? Does anyone have a clue or something, 'cause me and my antennas are confused.

**Felicity Toadstool, and 12 other people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh Chopper. You can be so clueless sometimes.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Wait. What does it mean Felic?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'll tell ya when you're older.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Oh come on! Why can't you tell me now?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Because you're only eleven. You shouldn't even be having a Facebook for a kid your age.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** This "kid" saved the world more times you can count!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, I've also saved the world multiple times, AND history itself!

**Chooper of Planet Clara:** Alright, you win this round Felic. Just wait, I'm gonna outdo you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** And until that day comes, wanna get some ice cream? I know a great place near Coconut Mall!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Yeah!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Somehow found herself tutoring a kid in Algebra, which is no big deal for me, cause I love to tutor and help people, but the fact that she somehow found herself tutoring Pit. She wonders who set that up, even though she has a pretty good idea who did.

**78 people like this.**

**Laguz Lalala:** Well, he needed major help in Algebra, and you were tutoring in that, Spanish, and U.S History! And we didn't say anything, the teach recommended you and he requested you since they heard how great of a tutor you were.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I wonder who told them that...

**Laguz Lalala:** :DDDDDDDDDDD But at least you guys can admit your feelings, and let him ask you on a date while you're tutoring him.

**Felicity Toadstool:** *sigh* Whatever Laguz.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario: Daisy Sarasa** will you go out on a date with me, a real man, than the coward of a loser.

**Nobody likes this.**

**Waluigi Wario:** WHO THE HELL IS THIS NOBODY?

**Daisy Sarasa:** It's true though. Nobody likes this, or will like this because we all know that everyone loves Luigi and I being together, except you. So, do us all a favor, and stop trying to get me to go out with you, because we all know it ain't gonna happen.

**Waluigi Wario:** What the hell does this loser have that I don't?

**Daisy Sarasa:** We are not starting that again. That list could go on for hours.

**Waluigi Wario:** Grrrrr.

* * *

**Wario Wario:** All I wanna do is a zooma zoom zoom zoom, and a boom boom!

**65 people like this.**

**Waluigi Wario:** Just shake your rump!

**Mario Mario:** That was my jam back then. When we were getting all the honeys with this song.

**Luigi Mario:** Werd. All the honeys were lining up to dance with us at the club.

**Peach Toadstool:** Excuse me Mario? Who are these "honeys" you and Luigi dance with?

**Daisy Sarasa:** That's what I wanna know Luigi!

**Mario Mario:** Well...um..you see this was before, we came here, and met you guys for the first time.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah, this happened years before we came here. And none of those girls had an amazing effect like the two of you did to us.

**Peach Toadstool:** Awww. That's so sweet!

**Daisy Sarasa:** We love you guys.

**Luigi Mario:** We love you too.

* * *

**Toad Kinopio**:Spending time with my baby **Toadette Kinopio.**

**100 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww. Have fun guys!

**Mario Mario:** Have a good time!

**Peach Toadstool:** Be careful you too!

**Toad Kinopio:** We will. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Holy crap! I just got a phone call from a record company saying someone they want to record a full length version of Bowser Intruder!

**173 people like this.**

**Laguz Lalala:** CONGRATS GUUUUUUURL! THAT"S SONG AWESOME!

**Arianah Johnson:** Congratulations Felic! That's great news!

**Toadette Kinopio:** Great job Felic!

**Toad Kinopio:** Awesome. Can't wait to hear the whole version.

**Luigi Mario:** I can't wait to see what lyrical genius you'll make up next girlie.

D**aisy Sarasa:** Can't wait to LMAO again, and most likely even more than last time!

**Mario Mario:** Way to go kiddo! Your mom and I are so proud of you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks guys!

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:**Once again, coke saves the day! oFTo

**50 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Please. Pepsi is so much better.

**Laguz Lalala:** WHAAAAAAAAAT? D: Coke is sooo much better.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Pepsi is!

**Laguz Lalala:** COKE!

**Felicity Toadstool:** PEPSI!

**Laguz Lalala:** COKE!

**Felicity Toadstool:** PEPSI!

**Laguz Lalala:** You wanna go princess!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Bring it on yoshi! My place! Ten Minutes! We're gonna settle this!

**Laguz Lalala:** Deal! You're going down Pepsi lover!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Bring it on Coke freak!

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Can anyone tell me why we're always wearing gloves? It's almost like every main character I see around the Mushroom Kingdom wears gloves. ...Except people like Bowser, since I doubt he can even fit my own gloves on his hand. :P

**87 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** Leave me out of this you green marshmallow!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Shut up Bowser! He's making a point, and you don't have to read and comment this! But, I don't wear gloves. I find them really annoying, but I get what you mean.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Thanks, but why do you think that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Maybe because in the early days of video games, developers didn't have the technology they have today to develop things as hair, and hands, so they just replaced them with hats and gloves. Why do you think Mario, and Luigi wore gloves and hats in their debuts?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Wow. That makes so much sense , and you completely broke the fourth wall just now.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Whoops! Guess I did. Sorry.

**Chopper of Planet Clara**: I guess no one won't mind.

**_And that, ladies and gentleman__ was Chapter 4 in a nutshell. Yes,I realized I missed a couple of characters,and only gave them one status,or a reference because next chapter is where they'll get their moment to shine. With that said, the next chapter's going to be much more interesting, and much more funnier than the previous chapters. And one more thing, I'm setting up a contest on this chapter! This is how it goes; anybody who gets all the references (or the most) I put in this chapter, gets a special prize!__ What is the special prize, you ask? Well, the winner gets the choice of either having their favorite statuses written out in_ _a series of stories, or put up statuses of whatever of their own on my next chapter!_ _Good luck! And be on the lookout for my other stories, as well as the next chapter! See ya!_**


	5. More Drama, Fights, and Jello?

**_Hey everyone! I don't have much to say because I'm studying for my math final right now, and I need all the time I can get. Anyways, Introducing Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez, who's owned by TheGrayPlumber, Sparkle Silaria, owned by iSparkle-Hime, and lastly, Ninja Rose Vendetta, owned by TheBananaNinja. To all those OCS and statuses I did not include, they will be in the next chapter so don't fret. And don't hesistate to send in your OC and a status or two! Al I ask is to keep them PG to PG-13. Nothing R here! Anyways, all OCS are onwed by their respective owners. I own Felicity, and all characters are owned by Nintendo. Holy crap! 11 reviews for one chapter! Dang guys! You seriously must like this story! And, before I forget, Boss-defeater 451 gets his cookie *throws chocolate chip cookies*, and chooses which 5 statuses he wants to see as little one shots. Anyways, read and review, and enjoy!_  
**

**Mario Mario:** At E3 with Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Felicity. Saw a lot of old friends, including Link, Fox McCloud, Kirby, and Pit. Even saw a couple of rivals like Sonic he Hedgehog. It's gonna be so awesome!

**465 people like this**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Of course it's gonna be! Nintendo has tons of awesome stuff coming our way. Star Fox 3D, Mario Kart 3D, Paper Mario 3D, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, and Kirby Wii.

**Felicity Toadstool:** And don't forget my personal favorites: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Super Mario 3D, Super Mario Bros Mii, Mario Party 9, Wii U, and my top 2 favorites: Luigi's Mansion 2 (3D), and Kid Icarus: Uprising. :D

**Luigi Mario:** Why am I not surprised that those two are your top favorites?

**Peach Toadstool:** Because she loved Luigi's Mansion on the Gamecube, and her boyfriend is finally starring in a new game, and getting the recognition he deserves. Isn't that right dear?

**Felicity Toadstool:** You're right on everything except the fact that Pit's not my boyfriend. We're just friends!

**Daisy Sarasa:** C'mon Felic. We all know you like him. Just admit it!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why must I admit something that is untrue!

**Mario Mario:** Because it is true kiddo. The only person you should never lie to is yourself. Remember that kiddo.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I will Mar.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa wrote on Luigi Mario's wall:** Hey sweetie! Are you excited for Luigi's Mansion 2?

**189 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario**: You bet! Finally people can play as me being Player 1 again!

**Waluigi Wario;** Luigi's Mansion sucked major ass, and the second one will be even worse than the first.

**Luigi Mario:** Waluigi Shut your mouth! This is coming from a guy who still doesn't have his own game and being reduced to be only playable in Mario parties!

**Waluigi Wario:**...

**Felicity Toadstool:** Dang. You just got bossed.

**Waluigi Wario:** Shut your trap! You don't have a game either!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah but I have a pretty big fan base on Fanfiction. And it's still bigger than yours!

**Waluigi Wario:** AHHHH! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

**Daisy Sarasa:** And this is why I love Luigi more than you, Waluigi. :D

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Great news everyone! We're facing Sonic and his friends again in London for the Olympics next year!

**98 people like this**

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh that's wonderful news! I can't wait to see everyone again!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah, and this time I'm gonna beat Blaze this time on the 100m.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah but apparently we have events like horseback riding, badminton, rhythmic gymnastics, and balance beam, right?

**Mario Mario:** That's right Weegee.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh Mar! Have you ever thought of adding a few more teammates?

**Mario Mario:** Actually, I have. I decided on adding Diddy Kong, and you as well, but I don't know if you can really handle it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Are you kidding? I handled Bowser, King Boo, Tatanga, and then some! And you know what I'm capable of. I can run, jump, swim, hit with a racket, and then some.

**Mario Mario:** You have a point kiddo, but this is the Olympics. It's the big leagues.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I know Mar, but think about it! Rhythmic gymnastics and balance beam? You know I'm a great dancer, and pretty damn flexible. C'mon Mar, you know I can handle it. If an 8 year old two tailed fox can handle it, then I'm definitely capable of it!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah Mario! Let the girl in! We need more girls in this competition. And she's just the thing we need to liven up this shin-ding!

**Luigi Mario:** Daisy's right. She can be a great addition, and with her skills, we'll be able to beat Team Sonic this time. We only lost to them by a few points in the Winter Olympics.

**Felicity Toadstool:** See? Lou and Daisy agree with me!

**Mario Mario:** But, it's not up to them. Peach has to give her permission, and as captain, I have the final word.

**Peach Toadstool:** They all do have very good points. I don't see why she can't join.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes! Thank you mom! Thank you! Thank you! So, captain, may I join the team?

**Mario Mario:** So, you think you're up for heavy competition against Team Sonic?

**Felicity Toadstool:** More than you'll ever know.

**Mario Mario:** Alright kiddo. Meet me at the Stadium at 6 Monday. Don't be late.

**Felicity Toadstool:** YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Wait...6? In the morning?

**Mario Mario:** Yes in the morning. You have to train for the Olympics like the rest of us. We're all starting Monday morning, and you'll start too.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Kay Mar. I'll have Peach wake me up round 5.

**Mario Mario:** Well all I to say is: Welcome to Team Mario.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Mar.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Great news losers! Prepare to be mind blown by awesome lyrical skills! For I, King Bowser Koopa, have written and recorded a rap song!

**3 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Is he serious?

**Luigi Mario:** I really think he is.

**Mario Mario:** When the hell did you have the time for that.

**Bowser Koopa:** I like to do other things when I'm not kidnapping Peach!

**Mario Mario:** Now that's a shocker.

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it plumber and listen to my awesome song!

**Felicity Toadstool:** These aren't lyrics! It's just a song where you roar the whole time! No one can even understand what you're saying, except for the beep which we're assuming, you just said a curse word!

**Bowser Koopa:** And you think you're so better? Why don't you write up a rap song then about the stupid Mario brothers then!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Is that a challenge I hear?

**Bowser Koopa:** Damn right! Unless, you're too scared to!

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm not scared! As the writer of Bowser Intruder, I will accept that challenge. Gimme an hour, and you'll be blown away by my skills.

* * *

**Eclair Babineaux wrote Daisy Sarasa's wall:** I still don't get what Luigi see in you.

**Eclair Babineaux likes this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Look you, I don't know why you're so hung up over this, but I'm gonna tell you this once and only once. Stay away from my boyfriend, and stop Facebook stalking him!

**Eclair Babineaux:** Look. A hero like him should be with a elegant, respectable, princess! Not a stupid tomboy who loves to show off her ass every chance she gets.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Excuse me? I didn't get marry to some ugly excuse of a king, then divorced him because he started to bore me! You are nothing like a selfish little brat who wants everything that other people have!

**Eclair Babineaux:** How dare you talk to me like that, you cheap royal slut!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Who are you calling a slut, you tasteless, heartless whore!

**Eclair Babineaux:** You wanna go Sarasa?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Bring it on Babinfool! Stadium, tomorrow at noon!

**Eclair Babineaux:** Deal! And after I kick your ass, Luigi will be all mine!

**Daisy Sarasa:** In your dreams!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hangover 2 was HILARIOUS! I loved it so much!

**200 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Who told you that you could see that movie?

**Felicity Toadstool:**Well, Mar did. He took me to see it with him, Luigi and Daisy,

**Peach Toadstool:** He did, did he? Well, I believe I ought to have a little talk with him.

* * *

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** Uh...hi, Felic, if that's what your friends call you, I'm that guy from 4th period who got his bag all over the classroom. Y'know, the one that looks like your dad. The only freshman there. I'm a wimp. I know. :(

**3 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh hi! I remember you! And you are not a wimp. You are a really cool guy, and how do you know who my dad is?

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Isn't your dad Mario?

**Felicity Toadstool:** What? Umm well...I'll tell ya that later.

* * *

**Amy Thomas:** Not to sound like a fangirl or anything, But I just met THE Mario and Luigi Mario! And, don't forget Princesses Peach Toadstool and Daisy Sarasa. Felicity must have a bunch of adventures with them!

**67 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** And yet you sounded like one lol.

**Amy Thomas:** Hey! I tried!

**Felicity Toadstool:** That you did. I'll give you did, and yes I do have tons of adventures with them. If I told you all of them, then we would be here for a while. :D

**Amy Thomas:** That is so cool! I wish I could go on adventures like that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Maybe you will one day. ;)

* * *

**Sparkle Silaria:** I cannot believe how fast this school year have went by. I'm definitely ready for summer break to get here!

**78 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson:** Same.

**Amy Thomas:** I'm with you on that.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Definitely.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Heck yeah.

**Laguz Lalala:** WHOOOOO!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** That's exactly what I was going to say!

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** Do I know you..? It's seems like I've met you before..

**Felicity Toadstool:** I don't think so, but I'm always willing to make new friends.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Me too!

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Of course Metal Chopper has to attack me again. And his answer was simply, "I hate you!". Yeah... And he never. EVER gives up on it. But what's hilarious is that Bowser and the Koopalings mistook him for me one time. Actually, I remember MANY people in the Mushroom Kingdom took him for me. Yeah, apparently they can't compare a robot and a living being... But I guess that's life, isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me... I have to beat a friend of mine in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! :D

**89 people like this.**

**Toad Kinopio:** Yeah, we aren't really the brightest creatures. I mean, we never learn from Bowser's invasion. You think we would by now!

**Felicity Toadstool:** And you both do look very much alike, aside from a few differences. Far away, I most likely wouldn't have been able to tell you two apart.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** You two have very good points. Very good ones indeed.

**Toad Kinopio**: Heh. We try.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Indeed we do Toad.

* * *

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake: Felicity Toadstool** would you like to go out on a date with me?

**25 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson**: Oh my gosh!

**Mio Maple:** Woah.

**Laguz Lalala:** WHAAAAAAAT? FELICITY! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON PIT LIKE THIS!

**Felicity Toadstool:** What the? Laguz! Pit and I were never dating!

**Laguz Lalala:** But you two were supposed to! You two are perfect for each other!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Laguz! Stop being so rude to Nick! It ain't fair how you posting up things like this on his post, and he can actually see them! I'm so sorry Nick. I apologize for my friend's inappropriate behavior.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** It's okay. So, will you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes, I will. How about Saturday? Is that good for you?

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Saturday's perfect. Pick you up at Seven.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Seven's perfect.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** To prove Bowser wrong (yet again), I wrote a rap about Mario and Luigi to the their theme song. Here how it goes: They're the Mario Bros, and they're here to stay. They're gonna save Princess in their own way. They're gonna stop Bowser and the Koopalings too. To rescue the world, here's what they got to do. They gotta travel the worlds, from 1-8, and defeat all the bosses that ain't so great. They gotta grab the stars and flowers, so they can acquire unlimited power. They finally face the king himself, and gotta grab those shrooms to save their health. They gotta jump on his head one two three!. And after that he's done, the princess's free! So don't forget when you see them in and out cause that's what the Marios are all about. Yeah! So whatcha guys think?

**143 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** That was amazing kiddo! The words work so well with the song!

**Luigi Mario:** It was great. When did you have time to write this out?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I wrote it a few years back, but I forgot about till I found it a few days ago. I read it, and revised to the final product.

**Peach Toadstool:** My daughter's a lyrical genius!

**Daisy Sarasa**:That was awesome Felic. Hey, you wanna write me something for my dad? His birthday's coming up in 2 weeks.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure thing! How bout we start this weekend?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Thanks Felic!

**Felicity Toadstool**: No problema.

**Bowser Koopa:** Hey! That's cheating!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Now it ain't! I wrote a rap like you told me to! I just revised it!

**Bowser Koopa:** Well I admit girl, that wasn't half bad.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, it was better than your roar of a rap.

**Bowser Koopa:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BRINGING IT UP?

* * *

**Sparkle Silaria:** Any good recommendations of comedy movies or books out there? I'm in a mood for a laugh!

**89 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson:** White Chicks.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** The Other Guys

**Amy Thomas:** Coming To America

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Nice choice.

**Arianah Johnson:** She's your queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen to beeeeeeeeeee!

**Amy Thomas:** YES! One of my favorite parts of that movie!

**Sparkle Silaria:** So those three it is! Thanks!

* * *

**Amy Thomas:** About to prepare for my tennis match against Felicity. Totally bringing my new racket!

**35 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Bring it on Thomas! I ain't the Princess' daughter for nothing!

**Amy Thomas**: You think you can take me with your injuries?

**Felicity Toadstool:** My healing powers helps my injuries. Are you trying to make an excuse to back out?

**Amy Thomas:** Heck no! I'll see you in 10!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Gotcha.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta**: Just kicked Dimentio in the gut today. I'm running now!

**75 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Did you actually travel all the way to the Underworld just to kick him?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Yup!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Seriously? Call me next time when you do that! I still got a bone to pick with him!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** What he do to you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** A whole lot. I'll tell you the next time we head down there.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Okay.

* * *

**Sparkle Silaria:** Someone snuck into my mom's castle and ate all of the sweets she made last night...

**Amy Thomas:** WHAT?

**Arianah Johnson:** Oh no!

**Felicity Toadstool:** THAT BASTARD! Your mom's brownies are the ish!

**Sparkle Silaria:** I know!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** We need to find this bastard, and kick his ass!

**Arianah Johnson:** Yeah!

**Amy Thomas:** Let's get em!

* * *

P**auline Johnson wrote on Mario Mario's wall:** Hey sexy. Why don't you ditch the ditz, come over my house, and we'll finish what we started a couple years back.

**Pauline Johnson likes this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Excuse me. I believe that is my man you're flirting with, and I would appreciate if you would stop flirting with him, especially online where everyone can see it.

**Pauline Johnson:** Beat it bimbo! Can't you see he's tired of rescuing your dumbass everyday! He wants a real woman. Someone who won't stupidly get kidnapped by a giant turtle all the time!

**Peach Toadstool:** I beg to differ that you got yourself kidnapped by a gorilla multiple times. So before you want to criticize me, you might want to get your facts straight.

**Pauline Johnson:** Look here you dumb blonde, why don't you take your slutty self, and that freak of a daughter, and mind your own business!

**Peach Toadstool:** Don't you ever insult my daughter! You can say whatever the hell you want to me, because I couldn't give a rat's ass what you say, but you leave my daughter out of your mouth your sleezy whore! And If I ever hear you say or type something else about her ever again, I swear to the Star Spirits that I will have you kicked out of my kingdom with nothing on, but you undergarments, do you understand me?

**Pauline Johnson:** Excuse me? What did you say to me?

**Mario Mario:** You heard her loud and clear! You leave that girl out of your slutty, lying, cheating mouth of yours! She doesn't need her reputation to be tarnished because of your whorish decisions.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Is blessed to have two adults who love her soo much that they would stand up for her against someone who insulting her. Thank you **Peach Toadstool**, and **Mario Mario!** I love you guys so much! Words can't explain how much you two mean to me.

**200 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool**: Of course I would. You're my daughter, and I love you so much. And there's no way i would let some home wrecker insult you like that.

**Mario Mario:** Peach's right. Your mother and I love you very much, and we'll always be there to protect you, and stand by you no matter what.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wow. You guys really sound like you're my parents. Which is not a surprise, cause you were always like a dad to me Mar.

**Mario Mario:** And you know I always loved and treated you like you were my own daughter.

**Felicity Toadstool:** That I do. And don't forget that I'll always love like you're my dad.

**Mario Mario:** And I'll always love you like your my daughter. Don't you ever let anyone tell you different.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Believe me. I won't.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Someone wanna tell me why training is so damn tough?

**Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, Waluigi Mario, and 3 others like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Excuse me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mom, you know it's true! He works us to the bone!

**Daisy Sarasa:** He makes me run three miles, and that's just warm up.

**Luigi Mario:** Jumping over things for an hour straight isn't fun.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh come on now. You're all exaggerating. He just wants us to win, and be the best we can be. I don't see anything wrong with that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Twenty backflips in a row, thirty pirouettes, 45 leaps, and I had to stay in a split for an HOUR! And believe me when I say, I am not exaggerating.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Well Felic, you kinda set yourself up for that one.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wanna explain to me how I did that?

**Luigi Mario:** You told him you could handle it. Now, he's seeing if it's true.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, he wants me to back down, and give up? Is that it?

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh no sweetheart! Not at all! He just want to test your endurance at your greatest strength. Daisy is an amazing runner, Luigi is an excellent jumper, I'm a great swimmer, and you are an stunning dancer. He did it to all of us to see if we can truly handle this. If you last out tomorrow as you lasted out today, he'll be much more lenient on you. Alright?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I understand. Thanks Mom.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Someone wanna tell me why I'm being bossed by a short, fat ass plumber right now?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Because you keep getting your butt kicked by that short, fat ass plumber.

**Bowser Koopa:** You wanna go you smartmouthed bitch?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Heck yeah! Judo practice tomorrow, and don't feel bad when you get your butt handed to.

**Bowser Koopa:** We'll see about that girl! Don't cry to Peach when I beat you!

**Mario Mario:** First off, as captain, I won't let happen until you two learn judo! And secondly, didn't you cry when I beat you the last time?

**Bowser Koopa:** Why you! I oughta come over to the castle and kick your ass!

**Mario Mario:** Yeah yeah, but we all know how that ended, don't we?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yup! A major butt whooping and youtube which has over 20 million views! :D

**Mario Mario:** Exactly.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Daisy Sarasa's wall:** Would you mind if I recorded the fight between the two of you?

**56 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Heck no I wouldn't mind! Please do, so the whole world can see what happens when you mess with my man!

**Felicity Toadstool:** And can I use background music for it too?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Is it gonna be the song "Girlfight" by Brooke Valentine?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Hell yeah you can! That would so fit the whole thing!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank you!

* * *

**Waluigi Wario:** I think Daisy and Eclair should fight in bikinis and in a pool filled with either mud or jello. :D

**190 people like this.**

**Waluigi Wario:** Ha! Where's that nobody now!

**Nobody:** Right here. :)

**Waluigi Wario:** AHHHHHH!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Though, I usually would complain about how sexist that is, but I would get so many more views if they actually did. We should totally do it!

**Waluigi Wario:** Definitely.

**Mario Mario:** Gotta agree with you there.

**Peach Toadstool:** Excuse me Mario?

**Mario Mario:** But it's wrong to degrade women like that just for entertainment. And you better not do it either kiddo, or you're grounded for a month!

**Peach Toadstool:** That's better.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Mario Mario's wall:** You totally just wrote that for Peach right?

**Mario Mario:** Heck yeah! We got Daisy and Eclair to agree to wearing bikinis and fighting in a pool of jell-o! I get to see an awesome fight, and you get tons of views! Everybody wins!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Is Lou okay with this?

**Mario Mario:** Weegee won't know till he sees the fight!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh dear lord. He's gonna faint when he sees that, and I can add it to the video!

**Mario Mario:** Exactly.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Don't forget the whipped cream!

**Mario Mario:** I could never forget that!

**_Well, I'm done with this chapter, and story. Now, off to study Pre Calc for my final. Wish me luck! And before I forget, I wanna wish an awesome happy birthday to my best friends Brionne and Imani. They're both turning seventeen. Happy birthday guys! This is Hopefaith2 saying see ya!_**


	6. Bossdefeater451's Special Prize!

**_Hello! A day after I updated "Mario Hood", I update this story too! Whoo hoo! Anyways, this is for Boss-defeater451. He did a little challenge of mine I created a while back, and this is his reward. And before I forget. *Throws cookies of his favorite flavor* Here ya go man! I can't believe you don't lie Chocolate Chip. For real man. That is a crime against nature. Anywho, let's get this chapter started! And !4 reviews for one chapter? Unreal! Now, if only you guys gave the same attention to my other stories like you guys give to this one. Anyways I hope you enjoy this Boss! So, read and review! Enjoy!_**

**Status #1: Felicity Toadstool: has found a website where people can write fictional stories about us and other things/people. She's kinda creeped out right now by the things she seen.**

_"I'm telling you Felic. This story will make you freak out. Seriously!"_

"I don't know Alice. This story sounds way too good or bad to be true. I mean, who writes a horrible story like that in the first place?"

_"Well hey! It's so horrible, it's funny! Could you at least check it our the first chapter? Please? For me?"_ Felicity, wearing her usual outfit of lavender T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white socks with her light brown hair in a ponytail. She's currently walking around her lavender colored bedroom, while she's on the phone with her best friend from her old school in Queens, Alicerina. They're currently talking about this fanfiction Alicerina read, and is now trying to convince Felicity to read it as well. She sighs, and finally gives in.

"Alright I'll read it. So where's this fanfiction as you call it?"

_"It's on the website fianfiction .net! They have stories on everything you can possibly think of. Naruto, Aladdin, Legend of Zelda. You name it!"_

"Anything huh? Does that include Mario related stories too?"

_"Yeah. They have tons of stories about them! Go check it out!"_

"You know what Alice? I think I might just do that right now. I'll call you back later." Felicity says as she hangs up the phone. She goes to her desk, and turns on her Macbook. She types in the URL "". She gets onto the homepage, and clicks the games link. She goes down the list of the many games until she finds the link to the Mario series. After clicking on it, she finds tons of stories of Mario. Most stories she's read are of the MarioXPeach, and LuigiXDaisy pairings. She even sees herself in some stories as well. She accidentally stumbles on a story with a BowserXPeach pairing, and she's absolutely horrified at what she sees. Shocked and appalled to say any words, she shows her feelings and new found discovery on a status on Facebook.

* * *

**Status #2: Toad Kinopio: Toadette Kinopio, will you go on a date with me?**

Toad was a nervous wreck as he sits in the castle gardens, pondering about what to do. Why was he a nervous wreck, you ask? Well, it's simple really. Because he's trying to ask the girl of his dreams and his best friend, Toadette, out on a date, but it hasn't really worked for him. You see, Toad has a huge crush on the toadette ever since their meeting for the first time in the first ever Double Dash tournament. He decides that now is better time than anytime to ask the toadette out. However, he just doesn't have the courage ot go up and the ask the girl. He sighs in frustration and sadness, as Mario and Luigi walk up to the saddened Toad.

"Hey Toad. What's wrong?" Mario asks as they brothers sit down near the Toad.

"I don't think I can ask Toadette out."

"Well, why not? You told us before that you were gonna do it today. What happened?"

"What if Toadette doesn't feel the same way. What if she only sees me as a friend? I would be just making a fool of myself."

"Toad, she really likes you. Peach told me that she really wants you to ask her out."

"And Daisy told me that she doesn't like anyone but you."

"You guys really mean that?"

"Of course we do. We wouldn't be making this up to give you false hope."

"That's right bro. You're our friend Toad, and we would never do something like that to you."

"Thanks guys! Guess I'm going to ask her out right now!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Good luck Toad!"

"Thanks guys!" Toad says as he runs back inside to the castle with new found courage. As he runs back inside, he sees Felicity's laptop on the table. On the laptop screen, there's a note on it in Felicity's handwriting.

_Hey Toad!  
_

_I had a feeling (or vision) that you might need a boost in asking Toadette out. Just in case you might have lost the edge (again), you can always use Facebook to get your point across. Good luck! I believe in you!_

_With love,_

_Felicity_

With Felicity's letter in mind, he takes the note off the screen, turns it on, and logs onto his Facebook account to get his point, and question across. **  
**

* * *

**Status #3: Waluigi Wario: Time to show the world the awesomeness of WALUIGI! First, I'll show it to the woman I love who's like no other!**

Waluigi is a great man. A very popular man who is so cool, he's ice cold. All the ladies loved him, and they guys feared him, and wanted to be him. There is no one in the whole Mushroom World who is as handsome, daring, suave, and just plain cool as Waluigi...

Well, that's what he tells himself anyway.

But in reality, Waluigi is a lanky, uncool, and very awkward man. no woman to be around him, and every man just laughed at him. He isn't a very loved character, in fact he was #4 on the Mushroom Kingdom's most hated list, right after Bowser, Fawful, and Dimentio. He was bitter towards everyone. He was bitter towards Mario because of his popularity due to his heroic deeds. He was bitter towards his own brother Wario because of his very successful minigame company.

He had at least one reason to be bitter at everyone, except one person in the whole Mushroom World. And that person was Princess Daisy Sarasa of Sarasaland. In fact, Daisy was the only person that he had a soft spot for. Why did he had soft spot for her, and only her? Simple: Waluigi was in love with the floral princess. Waluigi had been in love with her ever since they met in the third installment of Mario Party. However, it was not meant to be, for Daisy also fell in love... but not with him.

She fell in love with out favorite plumber in green, Luigi. And to add insult to injury, he loved her the same way she loved him! Needless to say, Waluigi was not happy at all when he discovered that information. He tried to woo her, and court her many times, but Daisy flat out turned him down, saying she loved Luigi, and not him. That didn't stop him, however. He was very determined to make Daisy his woman, no matter how far he had to go to make her his.

He had to drastic measures.

He even had the nerve to team up with an old enemy of hers, a purple alien who goes by the name of Tatanga, in order to get his woman. Tatanga had promised him that if he worked with the alien invader, then he would be crowned King of Sarasaland, and have Daisy rule by his side as his wife and queen. Fortunately for her, she had a couple of really good friends, along with her boyfriend, who wouldn't let that happen, especially a caramel toned 12 year old. Because of this, they were able to defeat him, and his allies in battle.

But this time however, would be different. He didn't have an alien ally to help and him, and slow him down. And for Daisy, well she didn't have any of her really good friends, especially a certain 12 year old, now 15 year old girl, to help her out as well. He thought he had an easy shot at making Daisy his woman. _Oh Daisy. Finally, you will be my woman after all this time. _The purple man thought as he smirks and types up his facebook status. _This time, there's no way my plan can fail._

But if he only knew how wrong he was to assume such a statement. So very wrong.**  
**

* * *

**Status #4: Mario Mario: Great news everyone! We're facing Sonic and his friends again in London for the Olympics next year!**

E3 is the event that all gamers have waited for year round. Gamers from all over the wold come to the Expo to find out what new games, and consoles alike that will be released to the public later in the year, or the next year. Not only gamers come out, but characters of the respected Video Game Companies have also come out to show their support. That is no surprise to see the Mario gang out to the Expo as well. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Felicity are waking around, giving autographs and pictures to devoted fans, while enjoying themselves as well. They've managed to see other characters such as Fox McCloud, Link, Kirby, Donkey and Diddy Kong, and Pit. After having their short chats with them (Felicity and Pit having a nice, long conversation about his new game), they decided to look around at the competition.

"Alright everyone. Keep your eyes wide open. We have to make sure that the competition isn't gonna threaten Nintendo in any way okay?"

"Yes Mario."

"Thanks Peach. What about you three?" Mario ask as he turns around to face Luigi, Daisy, and Felicity, only to find them not there all. The trio left them without a trace.

"What the? Where did they go?"

"Mario! Look! There's Felicity!" Peach says as she looks in Felicity's direction. The fifteen year old is currently playing a video game on the Playstation 3. There is a group of people surrounding her as she plays the game with a very determined look on her face. Mario and Peach walk toward her to figure out what she's playing.

"Felicity, what are you holding?"

"A Playstation controller Mar."

"And what game are you playing?"

"Street Fighter X Tekken. It's this really awesome game about fighting, and it's a crossover between these two awesome game series Street Fighter and Tekken!"

"Uh huh. And what is the game licensed under?"

"Ummm Capcom."

"Felic, let go of the controller."

"But Mar-"

"Let go of the controller now." Mario says sternly and calmly. Felicity pauses the game, and gives the controller to someone else. He grabs her arm and forces her to walk away from the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing! Do you know how bad you're making us look?"

"But Mar! Isn't this the reason why we're here. To check out the new games, and stuff?"

"We're here to promote Nintendo's new stuff. We can't do that if everyone sees a representative of Nintendo playing a game from an entirely different company!"

"But Mar! I'm not a real rep like you and Mom are!"

"You are as long as you're in this Expo, and you can't be playing games from other companies. You're saying that Nintendo games aren't fun enough!"

"But Mar, I'm not the only one! Luigi and Daisy are playing Halo 4!" Mario turns around to see, in fact, Luigi and Daisy holding Xbox controllers and playing Halo 4. Mario can't believe his eyes as his own brother, and dear friend are playing a game from another company.

"Wait right here. Don't move." Mario says as he walks toward Luigi and Daisy.

"Heh. Can't even keep your team under your command, eh Mario?" Mario turns around to the sound of the voice, and to his surprise it belongs to Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is the main character to the "Sonic the Hedgehog" game series that is owned by Sega. Ever since his debut in 1991, the two characters, as well as the companies they represent, have been at wit's end with each other. But as the years go by, the rivalry began to cool, and the ended up being very good friends. However, the rivalry have been revived in the most recent Smash Bros tournament, and the Olympic games. Both teams each have one win on their side, with Team Mario winning in the Summer Olympics at Beijing, and Team Sonic winning the Winter Olympics at Vancouver.

"Hey Sonic. How have you been lately?"

"Real good. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 and Sonic Generations are really impressing tons of people. Some say that it's better than the games Nintendo's going to release."

"Please Sonic. Those two games have nothing on Luigi's Mansion 2, Mario Party 9, Super Mario 3DS, Paper Mario 3Ds, Kid Icarus Uprising, and so many more games we're going to release."

"Just admit it. We wont E3 like Team Sonic won the Winter Olympics in Vancouver."

"You really think that huh? I betcha if we did the Olympics again, Team Mario would wipe the floor with you!"

"Is that so? Well you're in luck. Sega and Nintendo wants the Teams to go at it again. This time, in London for the 2012 Summer Olympics."

"In London? Are the events the same as the last Summer Olympics?"

"Yeah, but they're adding some new ones. Like Rhythmic Gymnastics, Balance Beam, Horseback Riding, the works. You think your team can handle those events?" The Hedgehog asks slyly. Mario thinks about Sonic's question for a few minutes. They could handle those new events, but not well. But, if they added a few new member that can, and he had to people that were perfect for those slots.

"Maybe with a few new members they can. What do you say?"

"How many are we talking about? 4?"

"No. Just two. Like last time. So, do you agree on those terms?" Mario says as he holds his hand out for Sonic to shake.

"You bet. So, I'll see you and your team there with your new members in London?"Sonic says as he put his hand into Mario's, and they shake on it. After they let go of their hands, they give each other very determined looks, but Sonic manages to keep a smirk on his face.

"You bet, and this time, we'll win."

"Good luck." Sonic says as he runs away with his famous, well known super sonic speed. Mario clenches his hand into his own. Of course, he would let all his Facebook friends know about the current situation, but he would have to figure out a way to tell the two people he had in mind about their new positions on his team.

The Great Mario, hero and savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, certainly had a dilemma on his hands. One that may be bigger than anytime that Peach was kidnapped by Bowser, or any other villain for that matter. And, he needed to think of a solution.**  
**

* * *

**Status #5: Bowser Koopa: Great news losers! Prepare to be mind blown by awesome lyrical skills! For I, King Bowser Koopa, have written and recorded a rap song!**

Bowser was pissed beyond belief. First, a certain caramel skin toned teenager whose goes by the name of Felicity wrote a song about him kidnapping her mother, Peach, and always failing to seal the deal, completely humiliating throughout the whole Mushroom World. Because of that song, he couldn't leave his castle for WEEKS after the debut on the social network. Everywhere he went, some idiot would just bust out singing a few lines from the it, especially the line "Run and tell that homeboy!". T-shirts were made quoting the song, as well as other merchandise. Even his most trusted minions can't help but sing part of the song as well. Shoot, his own children sings that song, even thought they knew it would get on their father's nerves. For Mario and Luigi, it was just frosting on the cake. As you can see, he was clearly pissed beyond belief. And when he found out the news that a record company actually paid that same teen who originally wrote the song to write a full-length song, well obviously, he wasn't pleased. When he heard the news, He torched 5 minions. The minions needed medical attention for 2nd and 3rd degree burns.

So, he took the news pretty well. Better than most times he got bad news.

Bowser sat on his throne, pondering about what to do against his situation. How could he turn this moment of utter torture into an advantage for him? A girl wrote a song about how he always kidnaps the princess, but never succeeds. How can he turn that around?

And then it hit him. He remembered how Mario manages to beat him every time. He fights his fire breath with his fire flower. If Mario fights fire with fire and wins, then why couldn't he?

And with that thought in mind, he jumps out of his chair, and walks out of the castle, and to the the nearest record store. If he was gonna beat Felicity's creative, written song, then he was gonna beat it with a rap of his own creation. Only one thought went through his mind, and he was about to start recording his first, awesome rap song.

_Felicity, this is war._

**_And that is Chapter 6, in a nutshell. Next story I gotta update: "In Love and War". Keep a look out for Chapter 4! This is Hopefaith2 saying, see ya!_  
**


	7. Aftermath, and Promises Made

**_Hey peeps! Here it is ! At long last! Chapter 7 of "Adventures of the Social Network". Now, I'm planning on making this 10 or 11 chapters long, so we only have 4-5 chapters left in this story of mine. Oh well! This might not be as funny as the other, but I tried my hardest to make this at least enjoyable for you guys. Introducing Boss defeater, owned by Boss-defeater451, and one more person you'll find out when you reach the end of this chapter. So, read and review. Enjoy!  
_**

**Boss Defeater:** Just joined Facebook. Is now wondering why he did do it again..

**57 people like this**

**Felicity Toadstool:** You did it to submit into the teenage conformity.

**Boss Defeater:** Well when you put it that way, that could be the exact reason why.

**Felicity Toadstool:** But if you stick around long enough, you'll see some funny stuff! :D

**Boss Defeater:** Don't worry I intend to.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Someone help! I'm trapped in a magical glowing box after kicking a certain jester! I have absolutely NO idea how he got out of the Underwhere!

**Mario Mario:** He got out?

**Luigi Mario:** WHAT?

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh no!

**Bowser Koopa:** Damnit!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Guys! Calm down! I have a plan! Mar, Lou, Mom and Bowser, you guys keep Dimentio busy. Make sure he doesn't do any damage like he did before. I'll go down to the Underwhere, free NR, and we'll head back to help.

**Mario Mario:** Good idea.

**Peach Toadstool:** Do you know your way around.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'll get help from Queens Jaydes. Trust me.

**Mario Mario:** Good luck kiddo.

**Luigi Mario**: Be quick girlie.

**Peach Toadstool:** Be careful sweetheart!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Thank you Felic! You're a lifesaver.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah yeah I know. You're welcome.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Why is there a video called "Princesses wrestling in Jello"?

**150 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** There is? Funny story about that.

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity Morgan, would you like to explain to me why that video is uploaded on your youtube account?

**Mario Mario:** Daisy asked her to record and upload it for her. Hey! It has already a million views!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Really? Wow! Well, who wouldn't want to see two princesses fighting in bikinis and in a pool of jello? Did you see where Daisy accidentally knock Lou out? Dude got a concussion and had to stay in the hospital for a week!

**Mario Mario:** Oh yeah definitely lmao. Poor Weegee.

**Peach Toadstool:** I am very disappointed in the both of you! Being a part of something so degrading like that!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry Mom

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. We're sorry Peach.

**Peach Toadstool:** Promise me you won't do something like this again.

**Felicity Toadstool:** We promise.

**Mario Mario:** We really do.

* * *

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** I'm a little nervous talking to your dad, but...you wouldn't mind getting an autograph from Knuckles. He's one of my favorite heroes. Not idols, just heroes.

**38 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, he's mad chill and mad friendly. I don't know about Knuckles cause I never met him, but I heard he's kinda friendly, as long as you don't make fun of him. But I'll let ya know about him.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Thanks, and what do you mean by mad? He's angry friendly? I don't get it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mad is slang for very. Sorry

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Oh that's okay. Glad you cleared that up.

* * *

**Toad Kinopio**: I love how someone asked me how I stay in shape when I barely do anything. Like running to the Marios' house every time the Princess gets kidnapped isn't doing anything. -_-

**169 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** LMAO

**Felicity Toadstool:** Brilliant. DWL (dying with laughter)

**Mario Mario:** ROFL nice

**Luigi Mario:** Way to go Toad. lol

**Peach Toadstool:** Do you do that every time Bowser or someone kidnaps me?

**Toad Kinopio:** Yeah pretty much.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh Toad! I am so sorry! I didn't know.

**Toad Kinopio:** It's alright princess! It's not your fault, and I'm glad to be of service to you and the Mushroom Kingdom,

**Toadette Kinopio:** You are so brave and strong Toad!

**Toad Kinopio:** Thanks Toadette.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario:** Seeing Daisy fighting another in a bikini in a pool of jello made me day.

**176 people like this.**

**Wario Wario:** Definitely. Especially when she was fighting that other chick. And she knocked string bean out.

**Waluigi Wario:** Heck yeah. That was my favorite part of the video.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Because that's the only chance you'll ever see her in a bikini?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Exactly Felic.

**Waluigi Wario:** Shut it girl! And why are you so mean to me Daisy?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I can think of so many reasons why.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Me too!

**Waluigi Wario**: -_-

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa wrote on Luigi Mario's wall:** How do you feel sweetie?

**Luigi Mario**: Better. Thanks for asking Daisy.

**Daisy Sarasa:**No problem. I'm sorry I gave you a concussion after knocking you out.

**Luigi Mario:** Don't worry about it. That's one of the reasons why I love you. For your fierce, bold, and tough attitude. So, why were you and Ecalir fighting in a kiddie pool of jello wearing nothing but bikinis on the first place?

**Daisy Sarasa:**Well, I wanted to show Eclair how I love you and how much you mean to me.

**Luigi Mario:** Daisy, you don't need to show how much you love and mean to me. I, as well as everyone in the kingdom knows that you love, and everyone, even Eclair knows that I love you and only you.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Awww sweetie! I love you too!

**Luigi Mario:** Promise me you won't do anything like that again. You made me so worried about you.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Sorry sweetie, and I promise.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** I'm alive! Now I'm going to have to pay a visit to the Underwhere to teach that little freak a lesson! Oh, and Luigi, do you think Mr. L is down there?

**49 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** Nope.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Are you kidding me? Did you already forget what happened the last time you went down there? I had to get you out of his little prison he put you in. Dimentio almost destroyed the world again because you had to kick him! At least wait a while before you head down there again! jeez!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Yeah, you're right. Next time, you wanna come with me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Definitely.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Somehow found herself taking her five year old cousin to see he Smurfs movie. I hate the Smurfs. -_-

**75 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** None of us can take her, and she really wants to see it for a long time. Why don't you ask Pit to go with you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Because there's no way he would want to see a movie about little blue people.

**Daisy Sarasa:** But he loves her, and he loves you! He would do anything for you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Everyone loves her! She's young, cute, and adorable! Who wouldn't love her! But he wouldn't want a girl like me.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Why wouldn't he? You're gorgeous, not to mention smart, brave, compassionate, and caring. He would be an idiot not to want you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Daisy.

**Daisy Sarasa:** And I already called him, he said he would love to come with you and her. He'll be at the Castle in a couple of minutes.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Really?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yup! You're welcome!

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** Is it just me, or does nobody fear Bowser nowadays? I mean, with his fire breath, claws, spiky shell... *Shakes in terror* How did this happen...?

**89 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** No one takes him seriously anymore.

**Luigi Mario:** How can you? He fails every time.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. He didn't scare me when I was first saw him 6 years back. Doesn't scare me now.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Snake says he looks like a cheap movie monster. And when you think about it, he does. LMAO.

**Boss Defeater:** Really? I would never guess.

**Bowser Koopa:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

**Mario Mario:** Exactly what we said. You're not scary. In fact, you're more comical than scary these days.

**Bowser Koopa:** Oh yeah? We'll see who fears me, the great and terrible Bowser! King of all Koopas!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Like this status if you think if you fear me!

**Nobody likes this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** Alright, who's being the funny guy, and doing the nobody thing?

**Nobody:** I am Bowser. LMAO.

**Mario Mario:** But it has a point. Nobody will like this because nobody fears you anymore. You're just something everyone can get a laugh out of.

**Luigi Mario:** Right.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Werd.

**Bowser Koopa:** To hell with all of you!

**Peach Toadstool:** Now everyone, let's not be mean to Bowser. He doesn't deserve being teased and such.

**Bowser Koopa:** Thank you Peachie Poo. So, will you marry me now?

**Peach Toadstool:** Bowser, how many times do I have to tell you? I love Mario, not you, therefore I will not marry you.

**Bowser Koopa:** Awwww. :(

* * *

**Pit Icarus:** In Brawl, I noticed my voice was a bit high, like I haven't hit puberty. Soon, I found out I was voice acted by a woman! Then my voice acting in Kid Icarus Uprising, I sound awesome! Yet, I'm still voiced by the same woman! How in the Underworld does that work?

**71 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Hey Pit! I didn't know you had a facebook!

**Pit Icarus:** Yeah. The Goddess Palutena believed that I needed to befriend more people, so where else to make them than here on Facebook.

**Mario Mario:** Good point.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Um hi guys. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the voice actor you had in Brawl was rumored to be your voice actor for Uprising. Though, it isn't confirmed yet. But your vocie actor will most likely change to fit you in this one.

**Pit Icarus:** Wow. Thanks a lot of Felic. You really helped me out.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's no problem really. Just glad I can help.

**Pit Icarus:** And you really have. In more than one. ;)

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** Hey, I just want to thank you properly for helping me out with my dilemma by taking you out for your help.

**114 people like this**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh you don't have to do that! A thank you is good enough for me.

**Pit Icarus**: No. I insist. If it is alright with you, I would like to treat you to lunch Saturday to show you my thanks.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank you, but...

**Pit Icarus:** Are you and Nicholas still going out now? Because if you two are, then I don't want to intrude on his courting of you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wait, you thought me and Nick were dating. LMAO. Oh no! We're just friends! We just went out on one date, and it was okay. I didn't feel that spark or anything of the sort while I was on it. And I would love to go get lunch with you. So, what time do you want to meet?

**Pit Icarus:** Great! I'll pick you up at the castle at noon.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Noon it is. I can't wait. ;)

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** YAY! FELICITY AND PIT ARE FINALLY GOING ON A DATE! :DDDDDDDD

**244 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** LAGUZ! We're not going on a date! We're just going out to lunch. Nothing more!

**Laguz Lalala:** If you guys were just friends, then why would he be asking about you and Nick?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Maybe he didn't want it to be awkward between the two of us.

**Laguz Lalala:** Pffffffft! Oh please! He was sooo jealous of Nick after he saw him ask you out like that so boldly like that on Facebook. And he almost blew a lid when he saw you two together. Needless to say, he was really happy to hear that you didn't like him the same way he liked you. :DDDD

**Felicity Toadstool:** C'mon Laguz. There has to be a logical reason why he asked about Nick in the first place.

**Mario Mario:** It was obvious he wanted to make sure you weren't taken. He really likes you kiddo.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah! He's head over heels for you girl!

**Luigi Mario:** The way he looks at you is the same way Mario looks at Peach, or the way I look at Daisy. That's real love.

**Peach Toadstool:** I agree. He's in love with you dear. And we all know you are in love with him as well.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wow. And you guys are right! I am in love with him! But what am I going to wear?

**Peach Toadstool:** Don't worry sweetheart! Daisy and I will help you impress your crush. He'll fall in love with you all over again.

**Daisy Sarasa: **That's right because we got yor back. We're family!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks guys.

* * *

**_Didn't see that coming huh? And yes. Pit finally asked Felicity on a date, and she accepted. So, how do you think the date's gonna go? Well, I will show how it went in the next chapter. Until then, use your imagination. :D Until next time, read and review. See ya!_**


	8. Me, the VMAS, and Irene

**_I don't have much to say. I'm a college girl now! Whoo! I'm actually wearing my St. John's Sweatshirt while typing this lol. I don't start classes till Wednesday, so I thought I would get this out the way, and I typed, and uploaded this all in one day. Yeah I know. I'm so amazing. You don't have to tell me. :D So, here's chapter 8. Giant cookie of their favorite flavor for anyone who gets the title reference correct! Hope you like it! Read and review, and enjoy!_**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 was freakin awesome! Everything seriously made sense now. That was a great way to end the series!

**250 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson:** Was it really that good?

**Felicity Toadstool:** It was amazing. Everything was all brought together, and there was so many shockers in that movie.

**Mio Maple:** Did you see the part with Voldermort and Draco?

**Felicity Toadstool:** YES! I laughed so hard at that part. I was literally crying in the theater. And the black guy's face at it too.

**Mio Maple:** I know! That was hilarious! And let's not forget "Not my daughter, you bitch!"

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mrs. Weasley is a major boss. As well as Neville Longbottom. He is freakin awesome.

**Mio Maple:** True. So true.

* * *

**Boss Defeater wrote on Bowser Koopa's wall:** I actually still fear you. I would have liked your status, but that weird nobody person beat me to it.

**Bowser Koopa likes this.**

**Bowser Koopa: **Yes! Someone here with common sense! Now if we can knock some into the rest of those idiots that don't.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I still don't know why you fear him. He's a complete joke compared to other villains.

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it girl! You don't have any proof or anything!

**Felicity Toadstool**: I can name three that are more feared than you.

**Bowser Koopa:** Name 'em girl!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ganondorf, Dimentio, and Sephiroth

**Bowser Koopa:** Are you kidding? I'm way more feared than that old, red haired freak, and definitely way more feared than some stupid clown, and who the hell is Sephiroth?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ganondorf doesn't kidnap a princess so she would be forced to marry him. Ganondorf will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. You will seriously gets goosebumps if you look at him. And of course a demented clown is way more scarier than you. That laugh will scare the hell out of you. And Sephiroth is from the Final Fantasy series. He's so scary, but he is soo hot!

**Bowser Koopa:** Oh hell no! A hot guy with white hair, and demon wings is more scarier than me? Please! Looks like he just escaped from fairy land.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Don't let him hear you!

**Bowser Koopa:** What is he gonna do? Beat me? He doesn't even know where I am oh shit!

**Felicity Toadstool:** What?

**Bowser Koopa:** This is Sephiroth, and I just couldn't help but notice that you and the fool of a villain were talking about me. As I can tell from this post, you believe that I am very evil and feared and hot at the same time. I am quite grateful that you fear me and recognize my evil talents, abilities, and actions.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's not a problem. Just giving credit where it's due.

**Bowser Koopa:** This foolish villain known as Bowser will not be on here, whatever you call this, for a while.

**Felicity Toadstool**: Any reason why he won't be on here for a while?

**Bowser Koopa:** Do you really want to know why?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No sir.

**Bowser Koopa:** I thought as much. I'll be going now. Farewell.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Bye Sephiroth. O_O

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** Sorry to announce, but I have accidentally...destroyedpartofPeach'scastle...I'M SORRY! DX It was an accident! Samus was letting me borrrow her Zero Laser, a-and I kinda went a little crazy and now part of the castle garden is burnt to a crisp... I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry!

**Peach Toadstool:** You did what?

**Mario Mario:** Samus called me earlier if I seen her Laser around because she couldn't find it. She assumed someone stole it, and she was right.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Is that why it smells like a burnt salad outside? lol

**Laguz Lalala:** I didn't steal it! I just found it nearby the castle, and I only wanted to shoot it once! I didn't expect it to burn part of the garden! Honest!

**Luigi Mario:** Wait. Wasn't Felic sitting at her spot in the garden today?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. She said she was gonna be there all day to read some big book for her AP class.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Oh yeah. She told me and sweetie that before we left. We just got back. You don't think..

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh my goodness! She was out there, and Laguz shot that Zero laser at the garden! Do you remember what happened when we got hit with that laser!

**Mario Mario:** Calm down Peach. It didn't even hurt that bad in Brawl.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah, and we didn't get any real injuries from it either.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah. So, why you stressing?

**Peach Toadstool:** Because we were in the Smash World, and attacks in there are less damaging in that world!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Ohhh. Shoot

**Mario Mario:** Oh damnit! I forgot about that!

**Luigi Mario:** Crap! We gotta find her and make sure she's okay.

**Mario Mario:** Right Weegee.

**Peach Toadstool:** Be careful, and please find her, and bring her safe and sound.

**Mario Mario:** We will Peach. Don't worry.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ummm. Someone wanna tell me what the heck that blue light that burned down the garden was?

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm still at my spot in the garden. Earlier, I saw some weird light heading toward me, so I put up a barrier around me and my spot. I only have a couple of burns and bruises from the barrier, but I'm fine Mom. Really.

**Laguz Lalala:** FELICITY! I am so so so so so so sorry. I accidentally used Samus' Zero laser! I didn't know it would end up that bad! DX.

**Felicity Toadstool:** That was you? You burned down the garden, and almost destroyed my spot, and killed me in the process?

**Laguz Lalala:** Yeah I know! I'm really really really sorry! Please forgive me! I really didn't mean it!

**Felicity Toadstool:** At this point, Laguz, I just wanna get my injuries healed, go in my room, and either read, or sleep. I'll forgive you when I don't have the urge to kill you, then bring you back alive just kill you again repeatedly.

**Laguz Lalala: **And when will you stop having that urge to do all that to me?

**Felicity Toadstool: **When I get healed, and read or sleep. Gimme a few hours.

**Peach Toadstool:** Mario and Luigi will be coming for you. Stay where you are.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Right.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Ah, the Mushroom Kingdom...I remember the day back when I was eight when I managed to save the Mushroom Kingdom from a corrupted Star God. That wasn't easy...How are things there? Is Lemmy going to try and throw another pie at me or pull some other useless prank that doesn't seem to work? I'm that curious ^.^

**67 people like this**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, we had Bowser, alien siblings from another planet attack the Mushroom Kingdom of the past, Bowser on a island with his newest kid, a crazy and very ugly witch with a horrible laugh, and a hilarious but very short sidekick, Bowser, an evil shadow queen that rose back from her seal and possessed my mom, Bowser, a count trying to destroy all the worlds because he thought the woman he loved died, and his subordinates, an assistant who could control anyone, and shapeshifting but very freaky spider-like girl, a strongman with a Scottish accent, and a very demented clown ho always said similes, but the demented clown betray the count and tried to destroyed all the worlds himself, Bowser, Luigi's alter ego when he was brainwashed by that count's assistant who is very arrogant, and has a really awesome theme song, Bowser in space, an evil guy who almost killed Master Hand, and other worlds like Hyrule, etc, Bowser in space again, Bowser and his koopalings (all 8 of them), and that's it.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Wow. That's a lot.

**Daisy Sarasa:** And that was the short version of everything. I doubt you want to hear the long version.

**Felicity Toadstool:** LOL Daisy. And Chopper, tell me about it. Most of these could have been avoided *coughBowsercough*

**Bowser Koopa:** You got something to say to me girl?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hey! You're still alive from Sephiroth's wrath!

**Bowser Koopa:** Stop getting off topic girl! What do you mean by that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, if you just take a damn hint and realize my mom doesn't love you, and never will, most of these could have been easily avoided.

**Bowser Koopa:** If she doesn't love me, then why did she married me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** She didn't marry you! I never saw this wedding, or anything.

**Bowser Koopa:** You were in New York for some school related dance thing. There was a wedding, and we both said I do.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You forced her to. Didn't you?

**Bowser Koopa:** Nope. She said yes willingly! Don't believe me ask her yourself.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine! I will!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Peach Toadstool's wall:** So, when did you and Bowser get hitched, and how come I didn't know about it?

**Peach Toadstool:** How did you find that out?

**Felicity Toadstool:** My new daddy told me. You know, Bowser? The one you married while I was away!

**Peach Toadstool:** What else did he tell you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Which part you want to answer first: The part where you said yes to him, why you married him in the first place, or why you chose to marry him after I left!

**Peach Toadstool:** We didn't plan this at all Felicity! Honest!

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, it was like the spur of the moment? Really mom?

**Mario Mario:** Felic, your mom and Bowser were kidnapped by Count Bleack. He wanted to obtain the Chaos Heart, so he could destroy all worlds. The only way to make it was the marriage between a powerful king and a pure princess.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, you guys got married to make an evil, black heart that is able to destroy all worlds?

**Peach Toadstool:** No! I was brainwashed by Natasia to say I do. The marriage was over because Mario, Bowser, and I's games were all over. Dimentio ended our games, and Mario and Bowser were sent to the Underwhere, and I was sent to the Overthere.

**Felicity Toadstool:** To death to you part I get it! So, Bowser's not my new dad?

**Peach Toadstool:** Of course not!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank the lord. I'm really sorry mom for making such accusations about you.

**Peach Toadstool:** It's alright sweetheart. I'm so sorry I never told you everything that happened while you were gone, and I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's cool. Don't worry about it. I knew you wouldn't say I do to Bowser willingly, now Mar on the other hand...

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity!

**Daisy Sarasa:** She has a point you know.

**Peach Toadstool:** Daisy! You're not helping!

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's true and you know it! I just know for a fact that you're blushing right now after reading that!

**Mario Mario:** Very funny kiddo.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh snap Mar! I thought you left this conversation ages ago! Whoops!

**Mario Mario:** You know for a fact that I didn't. You wanted me to see this you sneaky devil.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Moi? Why would you ever think that I would do such a thing like that?

**Mario Mario:** Call it a hunch that I have.

**Felicity Toadstool:** :D

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall: **I'm so sorry! I just had to kick Dimentio! It was because of a really mean prank! I'm sooo sorry! Are you alright?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, after you ran like hell after you kicked Dimentio AGAIN (even though I told you not to), Dimentio saw me reading at the fountain, waiting for you. He decided to take out his crazy, demented, hell bent anger on me (since he couldn't find you), including, hitting me with multiple number of energy beams, having him duplicate, and deliver twice the pain I get from energy beams, and my favorite, trapping me in a compact magic field that I couldn't get out of, and then with a snap of his fingers, create a lot of explosions within that compact field. So I ask you in response to your question: DO I SOUND ALRIGHT!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta**: No. Actually, you sound like you're in a lot of pain.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Very good! Please, tell me something that ISN'T obvious.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** That was sarcasm right?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Very good. You can catch sarcasm. -_-

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Are you being sarcastic with me because of everything that happened?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes. Because I am unable to use the words I want to to express my anger at you for ditching me, and leaving me alone to deal with Dimentio even though when you were trapped, I came back and set you free from his prison. Seems fair right?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** You're right. That doesn't seem fair at all. I'm really sorry I haven't been treating you as well as you treated me. And I'm really sorry I left you alone like that with Dimentio. I promise I won't do go back to kick Dimentio ever again!

**Felicity Toadstool:** You promise?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** I promise.

**Felicity Toadstool:** *Sigh* Fine. I forgive you. You're so lucky that I'm forgiving, and can't hold grudges.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Thank you! Thank you! Wanna hang out later?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ummm. I can't right now.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Why not? Aren't you in the castle?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No. I'm actually in the Overthere. I'm about to visit King Grambi to get another chance of life.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Dimentio ended your game! Oh crap!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. But it's cool. Mar told me what to do if I ended up in this situation. It's all good.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Oh. See you soon in the land of the living.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, but can you not tell my mom, or anyone else about this? I would either get crticized or teased about this for a while.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Of course. See you soon!

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** Okay, you might not find Bowser scary, which I might understand to a degree, but now I've seen people randomly kicking a certain jester, WHO NEARLY DESTROYED ALL WORLDS. How is it possible you don't fear him at the very least?

**98 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** No one got their ass kicked by that jester. -_-

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** He did a mean prank on me. He had to pay for that.

**Boss Defeater:** So, you kicked him in the Underwhere?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Yup! :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** If you want to facepalm right now, you have the right to do so.

**Boss Defeater:** Thanks. *Facepalm*

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Pit Icarus's wall:** Thank you for taking me out for lunch. I really had a great time.

**354 people like this.**

**Pit Icarus:** I'm glad you did. Though, it wasn't the way I wanted it to go.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You mean with the waitress flirting with you the whole time, and giving me dirty looks? Or when that Bandit tried to steal my purse, and you and the Bandit fought and fell into the fountain? Or when Prince Peasley came to visit the MK, and was being a "gentleman" to me in front of you? I just feeling really bad that all of those events were my fault.

**Pit Icarus:** How was all that your fault?

**Felicity Toadstool:** If I wasn't with you in the restaurant for lunch, she wouldn't have been all over you, and given me dirty looks. If I didn't bring my purse with us, I wouldn't have been almost robbed by that bandit, and you wouldn't have fell into the fountain. And I'm pretty sure the only reason Peasley came was because he heard I was going out to lunch with you. So, I'm really sorry that all this happened during our outing. Maybe, it's better if we didn't go back out again.

**Pit Icarus:** Felicity, I know for a fact that those weren't your fault. That waitress was obviously one of my crazy, weird, obsessed fangirls. They hate every girl that comes in 5 five feet near me. They would hate Palutena if she wasn't my goddess. That Bandit would have robbed someone else if he didn't come after us. And you said that Peasley's been trying to convince you to marry him, so maybe he felt threatened by me, and needed to make his appearance so you wouldn't forget about him or something. Please, don't feel bad about things that weren't in your control. And I wanna go out with you again. I had a great time with you too. Don't you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, I really do. By the way, are you alright about after falling into the fountain? I tried warming you up with my flara, but you wouldn't let me.

**Pit Icarus:** For the last time Felic, I'm fine. I didn't want you to overexert yourself warming me up. Are you alright? You seemed very scared and worried. You almost passed out too.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course I was scared and worried! I was worried about you! You were fighting a bandit and fell into the fountain. I thought you were injured or worse. And it would have been my fault if you did get hurt.

**Pit Icarus:** Oh. I'm very sorry for making you worry. It wouldn't be your fault if I did get hurt. I didn't want that bandit to do any harm toward you. I couldn't care what happened to me. But when he grabbed your wrist, and tried to take your bag, I just lost it and attacked him. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, that's very sweet of you Pit to make sure that I was safe and all. You do realize I can take of myself, right?

**Pit Icarus:** I know you can, and I completely respect that, but It made me feel better, and gave me a peace of mind to know that you were safe.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Felicity is literally blushing so hard right now.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Daisy! Shut it you!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Well, you are! She's just really flattered by your bravery for her Pit.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Daisy! I think that's enough from you for today.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Lol suuure.

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** I never got to ask you before, are you alright from your other incidents? One of them said you died. =O

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I got a few bruises from the laser incident, but they healed, and my injuries from Dimentio were healed as soon as I came to the Overthere. Yeah I kinda did die, but King Grambi brought me back, so it's all good. I'm fine really. I'm just having the worse luck lately.

**Pit Icarus:** That's great to hear. You made me worried when I was saw those statuses and wall posts. But I'm sure this bad luck won't last long.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry about that. And thanks.

**Pit Icarus:** It's fine. Don't worry about it. Knowing that you're safe is good enough for me. So, do you think you're up to accompany me to dinner friday night?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Pit Icarus, if I didn't know any better I think you are asking me on a date. lol

**Pit Icarus:** Maybe I am. :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well what if I told you that I may be accepting your offer on that date?

**Pit Icarus:** Then I am definitely asking you on a date.

**Felicity Toadstool:** LMAO then I am definitely accepting your offer.

**Pit Icarus:** Pick you up at 7?

**Felicity Toadstool:** 7's perfect. See ya then ;)

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** YAY! FELICITY AND PIT ARE GOING ON ANOTHER DATE! XDDDDDDDD

**1489 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I just have two questions for you: 1) How the heck did 1,489 people like this status? and 2) Will you do this every time Pit and I go out together?

**Laguz Lalala:** I got answers for both of those: 1) You have A LOT of people(including ME XDDDD) who wanted you and him to date. and 2) OF COURSE! WHY WOULD'NT I? :DDDDD

**Felicity Toadstool:** So If we somehow managed to get through all of this and somehow, by some freaking miracle, we get engaged, you're going to do this too?

**Laguz Lalala:** DUH! But it will way more bigger than this one, and more will like it :DDDDDDDDD

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ahhh I see. Hey! Junior's gonna invade the MK monday. Wanna glomp him?

**Laguz Lalala:** YES! YAAAAAAY!

* * *

**Arianah Johnson:** Who runs the world?

**298 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool**: Girls!

**Daisy Sarasa**: Girls!

**Mario Mario:** World Leaders.

**Luigi Mario:** God.

**Bowser Koopa:** Me.

**Toad Kinopio:**Princess Peach.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Chuck Norris. Girls come a close second.

**Mario Mario:** Lol.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** So Irene was somewhat of a fail. But R.I.P to those 9 people who died during it though.

**365 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** People died in that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yea, because trees fell from the Hurricane.

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. An eleven year old boy was killed when a tree fell in his apartment.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh my goodness! And you wanted to go there during that!

**Felicity Toadstool:** But Mom! It was nothing! Trees always falls during those Hurricanes.

**Peach Toadstool:** But you could have been killed by one of them! You can't use your magic there to save yourself! You know that!

**Mario Mario:** She's right. We know you're old enough to handle things, but there some things you can't really handle, and this is one of them.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks for looking out for me guys.

**Peach Toadstool:** Of course we would look out for you! We love you, and would do anything to make sure you were safe and sound.

**Mario Mario:** Your mom's right. We love you dearly, and you're our only child. We don't want anything that could be prevented to happen to you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks guys. I love you too.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Beyonce's pregnant! Congrats girl!

**255 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** You're watching the VMAs too?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Felic, Peach and I are watching it, and out mouths literally dropped when she showed that bulge.

**Felicity Toadstool:** The part with Kanye and Jay was soo hilarious. He looked so embarrassed.

**Mario Mario:** Yeah, but what the heck was up with Lady Gaga and her Danny Zuko costume?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I will never know, but I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought that. Did you guys see her almost fall of the piano. Hilarious!

**Luigi Mario:** Right. I was kinda expecting something out there, but that was something I didn't expect.

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. Really unexpected.

**Felicity Toadstool:** True that.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Someone wanna tell me how the heck did Tyler The Creator won Best New Artist? Dude was wearing a rainbow tie-dye shirt with a cat on it. And his mom was waving her arms like she was in Church! lmao smh.

**356 people like this**

**Daisy Sarasa: **What does smh mean?

**Felicity Toadstool: **Shake my head.

**Daisy Sarasa: **Ohhhhh wow. Thanks a lot.

**Felicity Toadstool: **No prob.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** I didn't know who this Amy Winehouse person is, and I never heard her music, but she was way too young to die like that. R.I.P Ms Winehouse, and the Bruno Mars guy did a great job with the tribute to her.

**489 people like this.**

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** I was like :D when Lil Wayne came out to sing how to love, then I was like :/ when he was singing autotune, and then I was like :l when he finished. Should have listen to Kevin's advice. SMH.

**567 people like this.**

**Mario Mario: **That sounds a little messed up Felic.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's true! He's freaking black! What kind of black man you see "playing" a guitar and crap like that? None! It's very unlikely that you see one.

**Luigi Mario:** There could be a black guitarist out there.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I didn't say it was impossible. It's just unlikely that you see a black man play guitar. Like it's unlikely seeing Wario giving money to charity.

**Mario Mario:** Very good point.

**Luigi Luigi:** True.

* * *

_**So that's Chapter 8. I'm sorry if it isn't funny cause I've been settling into college, and now this Hurricane Irene is causing trouble in NY. Btw, Rest in Peace to the people that have died in this. The last Harry Potter movie was amazing. Btw, if you know what part I'm talking about, don't ruin it for everyone else in your review.I advise you to go see it, but read the books or the movies before you do. The Sephiroth idea came from a review talking about putting Sora and em in it. At first, I laughed off the idea, but then I thought about it for a while, and that was the ending result. And I bought Super Paper Mario a while back. I managed to get four hearts in three days (Yeah. I'm that awesome :D), so I decided to put that in there. And should I make a little one-shot about Felicity and Pit's lunch date. **__**I'm thinking about it, but I'm not sure. Leave what you think about the idea in your reviews. **_I was totally finished with this until I saw the VMAs, and I just had to write statuses about it because it was 's all I gotta say. Please review! This is Hopefaith2 signing off. See ya!


	9. Drama, and Nightmares on Facebook?

**_Hey everyone! As you know, I just started college yesterday, so you probably don't think I won't have time to update and upload, but fear not! I only have 2 classes from 3-6 every day, except Wednesday. I have 2 classes from 8-10, and another one from 1-4. Anyways, Since, I have such afternoon classes, I can always spare some time to write more for you guys. Anyways, I got 2 reviews how my OC is showing Mary Sue like tendencies, and I agree. I didn't mean to make her look like a Mary Sue, and I apologize for it dearly. I'm gonna try harder to make sure she isn't like a Mary Sue. Also, introducing to the Adventures cast : Arachni, and her man, AmperDavid. I don't own jack except Felicity. All the OCs are owned by their respective owners, and everyone else is owned by Nintendo. And I wanna wish my dad, a happy birthday! Happy birthday dad (even though he doesn't even know about this story, or account altogether lol). _****_So, without further ado. Here is Chapter 9! So read and review, and enjoy!_**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I've been in so many life-death situations since I was 9 years old. Plus I get praised for every joke, idea, and song I created, and/or wrote on here. And two reviews told me the mean truth as well. I think I'm becoming like a Mary Sue. I need help.

**98 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** I'm glad you realize it Felic. Admitting it is the first step to recovery.

**Peach Toadstool:** Don't forget that we're here for you every step of the way.

**Daisy Sarasa:** We'll be there for you no matter what.

**Luigi Mario:** We got your back girlie.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** It's okay. We all have been there at least once in our lives. The point is how to overcome it.

**Arianah Johnson:** Yeah. You can overcome this!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks guys. I know I can get through this with your support.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** You wanna come to Castle Bleck with me? I got more people to kick.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why is still called Castle Bleck, if Count Blumiere went off with Lady Timpani after they saved the world with their marriage?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** No idea. So, you wanna come?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nah. I'm good. I learned from the last time I went with you. I'm gonna finish reading this book I gotta read for my AP Gov class.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** You sure? It will be fun. :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm fine. I'm planning on watching a movie later anyway.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Suit yourself. Later.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Invitation to the Overthere? Now is the time for me to go and hide somewhere. And no, I will not tell where. And going to the Underwhere isn't safe for me either.

**90 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Dang. I was about to tell you to tell King Grambi Felic said hey!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** When did you visit him?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh, I died a while back. King G brought me back.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** You died? How?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Dimentio. That's all I'm gonna say.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** DIMENTIO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Whoa man! Calm down! No need to go crazy psycho killer on me! What's done is done He's down there, and I'm alive. So let it be alright?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Alright. You sure you're okay?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm good man. It's all good.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Serious question: Was that vase in the hallway expensive?

**Mario Mario:** Which one?

**Felicity Toadstool:** The one in the hallway near the Study. You know, the dark pink flowery one?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah it was. Why?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh...crap.

**Mario Mario:** What?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, while you and Lou were out in Ice Land, you know how Bowser came to the castle?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well. I wasn't really thinking things through as I probably should of, and I assumed the wrong things (and you know how bad that ends up when I do. I kinda threw it at him, and he was knocked out cold, but the vase broke into a million pieces.

**Mario Mario:** You threw a vase at him? Seriously?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. I know it wasn't a really good idea at the time, but I panicked!

**Mario Mario:** So what are you gonna do about it?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I have a plan. When in doubt, blame Bowser.

**Mario Mario:** Really Felic? You have to own up to your mistakes, you know?

**Felicity Toadstool:** But isn't it really Bowser's fault anyway? If he hadn't invaded, I wouldn't have thrown that vase at him, and it wouldn't have break!

**Mario Mario:** Felicity Morgan, you know we taught you better than that! You can't blame someone else for something that clearly is your fault. It doesn't matter if Bowser did invade. You could have done something else than throw the vase, correct?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah I guess. But Mar-

**Mario Mario:** No buts! Now you go to your mom, and own up to your mistakes!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine! Though I still think it's Bowser's own dang fault for barging in like he usually does

**Mario Mario:** Not another word. You will tell Peach the truth! Am I clear?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Crystal.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Why does it feel like I got hit with a vase?

**Peach Toadstool:** Because Felicity threw a vase at you. And she wants to apologize for that. Isn't that right, Felicity?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes mom. I threw a vase at you because I assumed you were trying to kidnap Mom again.

**Bowser Koopa:** What the hell? I only came to give Peach and invite to Jr's party, and I get a vase thrown at me! What the hell kind of hospitality is that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** But, I heard you saying she will be mine at last!

**Bowser Koopa:** She will be my party guest at last! She never got the chance to go to any of the Koopalings' parties cause of her busy schedule, but since she was finally, I thought this would be the perfect time to personally invite her!

**Peach Toadstool:** An invitation to Jr's birthday party? How sweet! I would love to come! How old is he turning, and when is it?

**Bowser Koopa:** It's next Saturday, and he's turning 13.

**Peach Toadstool:** I would love to come, and I'm very sure Felicity would like to apologize for her actions. Isn't that right Felicity?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. I'm sorry for throwing a vase at you, and assuming you were trying to kidnap my mom.

**Peach Toadstool:** And she would also love to accompany me to Jr's birthday party next saturday, and sing a few songs there for him too .

**Felicity Toadstool:** WHAT? But Mom!

**Peach Toadstool:** That's the least you can do for throwing that thing at him. And for the vase, you will be getting a job to pay for a new one. Is that clear?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes mom.

**Bowser Koopa:** Great! How much would you like to get paid for every song?

**Peach Toadstool:** Is 20 coins a song good? That vase cost about 1,000 coins. She'll sing about 5 songs. Is that good?

**Bowser Koopa:** That's fine. I'll see you two next Saturday!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Today is tie dye day! It's a really great day to tie dye a shit.

**56 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** EXCUSE ME?

**Mario Mario:** What the?

**Luigi Mario:** Whoa.

**Toad Kinopio:** O_O.

**Bowser Koopa:** Who knew the princess had a potty mouth? Hahaha!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Is that even possible?

**Arianah Johnson:** I didn't even know you could do that.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Umm. Ew.

**Pit Icarus: Felicity.** I'm shocked.

**Felicity Toadstool:** CRAP! I meant shirt! Shirt! That was a typo! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to write that. Crap!

**Peach Toadstool:** That better be a typo missy, or else there will be more punishment added on.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It really is! I'm so sorry! I'm so embarrassed!

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Taking my Peachy somewhere special tonight!

**1546 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** Where are you taking her bro?

**Mario Mario:** A nice restaurant in the city, then Central Park.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hopefully a ring's coming with that dinner! :D

**Mario Mario:** Doesn't school start tomorrow for you kiddo?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Monday, Mar. Stop beating round the bush, and answer it.

**Mario Mario:** No. I'm not popping the question now, or anytime soon.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Damn.

**Mario Mario:** Language.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry.

* * *

**Wario Wario:** Guess who's back bitches!

**56 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Where the heck have you been? And Waluigi? And Pauline?

**Wario Wario:** We went to the city, but we got stuck due to Irene. And then we lost power, so we couldn't text or Facebook till the power came back, and we got back a few days ago.

**Mario Mario:** Oh. You guys okay?

**Wario Wario:** Yeah, we're fine.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario:** Behold! The great Waluigi is back! Embrace me!

**Nobody likes this status.**

**Waluigi Wario:** AHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID NOBODY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Nobody:** Nobody. Muhahahahaha!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Playing Kingdom Hearts, then Kingdom Hearts 2. I love these games. They're freaking amazing! Especially the music. :D

**456 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** What are you playing those games on?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Playstation 2 why?

**Peach Toadstool:** You know how Mario gets when he sees one of us playing a game from a rival.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh come on! He didn't say a thing when Link was in Soul Calibur! Or when you, him and Lou were in NBA Street v3. And I can name so many games where either you, Mar, or Lou made a cameo or appearance. Besides, these games are freaking awesome.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Oh my god! I know right? What part are you up to in Kingdom Hearts?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm up to the part where Sora loses the Keyblade to Riku. You?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Nice. I finish that game in a little over a day. It's sooooo good!

**Mario Mario:** Excuse me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh hey Mar! Fancy seeing you on here...on this status...right now.

**Mario Mario:** It shows up on my news feed kiddo. So, you're enjoying those Square Enix games?

**Felicity Toadstool:** To be honest, yeah. The fact that they created a game using characters you watched on the movie and TV screen since you were a kid, and seeing them in a whole new way, along with characters from the Final Fantasy series. That is freaking genius!

**Mario Mario:** I see.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, I'm grounded right?

**Mario Mario:** Actually, you're not. Square Enix is launching a Kingdom Hearts game on the 3DS, so you give them good publicity every time you do play their games.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes! Can I also buy Mortal Kombat 9? I wanna play as Freddy Kreuger! :D

**Mario Mario:** Is Nintendo releasing a game of that franchise on the 3DS?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No.

**Mario Mario:** Then no. You can't.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww :(

* * *

**Boss Defeater wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** So yeah...I still feel really bad that I made you do that dare with Bowser a year ago. I'm really sorry about that.

**Felicity Toadstool, and 6 other people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Actually I'm the one that should be the apologizing. I kinda swore that I would hunt you down and kill you in anger, and some other things.

**Boss Defeater:** Yeah, but I made go against your biggest fears, especially with Bowser.

**Felicity Toadstool:** That doesn't excuse my behavior. I shouldn't have acted the way I did toward that stupid challenge. But, it's over and done with, so no harm done. And I forgave you a long time ago, so don't worry about it:D

* * *

**Bowser Koopa wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** So, how did that Tie Dye thing work out for you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Shut it ya fat lard!

**Bowser Koopa:** Awww. The sweet, perfect princess can't say a bad word anymore.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Keep going, and this princess will put her "perfect" size 8 high heel up your ass.

**Bowser Koopa:** Ooooo someone's using bad words.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh shut up about using bad words. You use them on a daily basis, so who are you to criticize me about using bad words hypocritical fat ass!

**Bowser Koopa:** I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Whatever. We both know the truth.

* * *

**Pauline Johnson wrote on Mario Mario's wall:** Are you okay? The Hurricane didn't hurt you at all?

**Mario Mario:** No. Everyone's fine. We managed to get out of it's way.

**Pauline Johnson:** Oh. She's still alive too? I thought the hurricane would have swept away her ugly pink dress.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, that's funny. I thought the hurricane would have swept away that ugly crayola colored mask of yours.

**Waluigi Wario:** Burned.

**Pauline Johnson:** Whatever! Mario, it's obvious that you still love me. Why don't we go out to the city on Friday. Just the two of us? Or we can just go back to my place, and reminisce. ;)

**Mario Mario:** No thanks. I'm taking Peach out Friday night. We're going to a restaurant, then Central Park.

**Pauline Johnson:** Hmph! What does she have that I don't?

**Luigi Mario:** A natural hair color.

**Daisy Sarasa:** A great personality.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Real body parts.

**Wario Wario:** The love of the man that doesn't love you back.

**Arianah Johnson:** A face that doesn't look like it's part of a Halloween costume.

**Laguz Lalala:** The love of millions, and millions of people.

**Bowser Koopa: **Beauty inside and out.

**Boss Defeater: **A kind soul. No matter what happens.**  
**

**Pauline Johnson:** Screw you guys! I never asked any of you to answer!

**Luigi Mario:** Actually you never specified to who you wanted to answer your question in the first place.

**Mario Mario:** Well, I guess that answers your question.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** I have such great friends, and family!

**1894 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course Mom! We love you! Especially Mar. ;)

**Daisy Sarasa:** Werd.

**Luigi Mario:** Since when do you said werd Dais?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Since now. I see Felic using that word a lot. And I always wanted to try it out, so what better time than here.

**Felicity Toadstool:** lol.

**Mario Mario:** They're right. We really do, and I love you more than Donkey Kong loves Bananas, Wario loves coins, and Felicity loves Kanye West's music combined.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hey! He may be a cocky son of a gun, but he makes amazing music.

**Luigi Mario:** True.

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity, watch your language, and Mario that is so sweet! I love you too!

* * *

**Arachni ri Crysia wrote on Felicity Toadstool's Wall:** HEEEY, Folly! I decided to make one of these! How's the Mushroom Kingdom holding up?

**Felicity Toadstool:** You know. The usual. Mom gets kidnapped by Bowser, Mario goes out to save her, defeats Bowser and saves her. Mario getting cake. You know, the usual. And where did you get the nickname "Folly" from?

**Arachni ri Crysia:** I just made it up. But anyways, that sounds boring! Wanna go skydiving?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks, but no thanks. I got some AP stuff to finish up.

**Arachni ri Crysia:** You really have to do that right now?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes, I really have to do this right now.

**Arachni ri Crysia:** Okay! You don't know what you're missing!

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm pretty sure I do. Tell your boy AmperDavid I said hey.

**Arachni ri Crysia:** Can do!

* * *

**AmperDavid:** By the way people were talking about the "hurricane", I half expected Typhon himself to start rampaging across the East Coast. Not what happened, and luckily, nowhere near as lethal.

**89 people like this.**

* * *

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Aw man, summer went through quick. I thought it was gonna be longer. I hate time sometimes.

**89 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I hear you.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** We start school in a week!

**Pit Icarus:** Did you finish your summer assignments? I finished mine last month.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** I didn't even start mine. I'll get on it tomorrow.

**Arianah Johnson:** I finished mine last week.

**Mio Maple:** Two weeks ago.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** I finished mine earlier today.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I just finished my last one. You guys wanna do something before school start?

**Pit Icarus:** Sure.

**Arianah Johnson:** Yeah.

**Mio Maple:** Same here.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I wanna come! I finished mine 2 months ago.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure you can. Nick you coming?

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Of course.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Hey! What about me?

**Mio Maple:** You still gotta work on those summer assignments.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Aw man!

* * *

**Laguz Lalala wrote on Bowser Koopa's wall:** Yo Bows, no one seems to fear you even though your Giga Bowser form could probly give a little kid nightmares, and since you seem to take that so hard, I shall give you the assurance that though you're not the scariest villian ever(sorry, Tabbuu's worst, hands down.) if I wasn't fearless to a fault, there is a chance I would fear you.

**Bowser Koopa likes this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** You only fear Giga and not me! You stupid Yoshi! I'm just as terrifying as my Giga form!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Laguz is right. But I know a villain much more scarier, more feared, and more terrifying than you.

**Bowser Koopa:** Is that so huh? And who is this villain?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Freddy Kreuger.

**Bowser Koopa:** Who the hell is Freddy Kreuger?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Watch the movie "Nightmare on Elm Street". The original, not the remake, and you will see.

**Bowser Koopa:** Fine girl! This Kreuger won't scare the mighty King of Koopas!

* * *

**Catherine Eliza wrote on Ninja Rose Vendetta's wall:** Er... How do I get to the Underwhere? Not because of a certain jester or anything. I mean, where'd you get that idea? I just wanna ge an autograph... Of a certain jester. :P

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Ummmm. Good question. I think you need to be sent there by someone. Fortunately for you, I know how to get there. Why don't we go together!

**Catherine Eliza:** Sure! Thanks.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I think I just literally broke the fourth wall after throwing a ball around my house. And I'm also hearing voices coming from it too. I have no comment on this...

**Felicity Toadstool:** The great being sees and knows all.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** What? Who is this great being?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Pfft I don't know. I was just kidding with you. And here's a thought. Why don't you just fix the wall?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Ummm. That is a good question. Maybe I should get on that.

* * *

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** So, did you have fun on our date before?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. I had a good time. Thanks Nick.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** No problem. Maybe we can do it again this Friday?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm very sorry, but I already have a date Friday.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** You do? With who? Is it Peasley?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No. It's not Peasley. It's a really good friend of mine. His name is Pit.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Oh. Well, have fun on your date.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You don't have to worry about that. Thanks anyway though.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Is not going to sleep tonight.

**Felicity Toadstool likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awwww. Is widdle Bowsie afraid that the big, mean Fweddy is gonna kill him in his sleep?

**Bowser Koopa:** You shut the hell up girl!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh no no no. I am enjoying this, and living this up as much and for as long as I can.

**Mario Mario:** He seriously saw "Nightmare on Elm Street"?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah! He didn't believe me when I said that Freddy Kreuger is more feared, and evil than him, so I had to prove it to him.

**Luigi Mario:** That movie was so scary. It still scares me to this day.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah man. I saw that when I was 8. I snuck up on a school night to see that movie. I was so traumatized.

**Mario Mario:** Oh yeah! Remember when we saw it Weegee? You wouldn't sleep for weeks cause you thought Freddy would kill you in your dreams! lol

**Luigi Mario:** At least I didn't scream and cry at the wolves scene in Beauty and the Beast!

**Mario Mario:** You knew I had a bad experience with wolves!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Now, now boys. As hilarious as this sounds, and it is hilarious, we shouldn't be arguing on a status, especially not the status of an enemy that could possibly use this against you.

**Bowser Koopa:** That's a great idea girl! You're finally useful for something!

**Mario Mario:** Nice one kiddo. -_-

**Luigi Mario:** Way to go.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hey! I didn't do anything. I never said "Reveal your darkest fears on Bowser's status.". Sides, I doubt he'll remember this conversation if he never sleeps. Just don't fall asleep Bowser. He comes when you fall into a deep sleep. Good night! ;)

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it girl!

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Nicholas Gerard Smeake's wall:** Hey Nick. I don't believe we ever met in person, and I couldn't help but notice your post on Felicity's wall. I'm Pit.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** So you're the guy who stole her away from me!

**Pit Icarus:** Pardon?

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** If you hadn't came along, Felicity would have been mine! She would be going on another date with me! Not you!

**Pit Icarus:** Felicity isn't something to be claimed as property. She has the right to choose whoever she wants to date.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Look fairy boy. You think you can just fly down here, and steal Felicity's heart, but I wn't let you win so easily. If you want her, then you're gonna have to fight for her!

**Pit Icarus:** First off, I am an angel. Not a fairy. And secondly, I won't fight with you when we can settle this in a peaceful manner, where no one has to get hurt, and we can talk like civilized people?

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** So what? You're scared to face me? Chicken.

**Laguz Lalala:** Pit is not a chicken! He can kick your sorry butt any day of the week!

**Pit Icarus:** Laguz, you're not really helping here.

**Laguz Lalala:** Yes I am! I'm protecting your honor! Plus, I'm helping you win Felic's heart than that other guy. :DDDDDD

**Pit Icarus:** Uh thanks... I think.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** If that's the truth, then why did she kiss me on the lips at the end of our date?

**Pit Icarus:** Whatever she did on your date is between you and her, like whatever happened between us is between her and I.

**Laguz Lalala:**And Pit and Felicity kissed each other on the lips a millions times! Beat that! :p

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Whatever. Felicity will be my girlfriend. Make no mistake about that.

**Laguz Lalala:** We'll see about that!

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** I'm sorry if this comes off as invading you privacy and such, but did you kiss Nick on the lips?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No. I kissed him on the cheek. Why? Did I miss something?

**Pit Icarus:** Nothing! I was just curious about what happened between you and him.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, you do have the right to know. I mean, we should be completely honest with each other, right?

**Pit Icarus:** Yeah, but if you don't wanna tell, you don't have to.

**Felicity Toadstool:** There's not much to tell. We went out on one date. He asked me out on Facebook. I accepted. We went to a movie, and got some ice cream afterwards. He tried to make his moves on me, but they never seem to work out to his favor. So, he walked me home, and I told him I had a good time and such. He leaned in and closed his eyes, expecting me to kiss him on the lips. I kissed him on the cheeks, said good night, and went inside. That's all she wrote.

**Pit Icarus:** Oh, so nothing else happened?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nothing else. Do you not trust me?

**Pit Icarus:** No! I do trust you. Of course I trust you! It's just that I saw that post Nick made on your wall.

**Felicity Toadstool:** And?

**Pit Icarus:** And, it made me jealous.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leap into his arms anytime soon. It was a one date, and nothing really happened. So, where are we going for our date Friday?

**Pit Icarus:** I'm not spoiling anything. But, it's somewhere really special.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Can't wait. And you mind stop arguing with him over me? I read the post on your wall, and it makes me look like a total Mary Sue.

**Pit Icarus:** Oh. Sorry.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** This is why I'm starting to dislike the author, and my creator. She's making me look like a Mary Sue! Curse you Hopefaith2!

**167 people like this.**

**Pit Icarus:** Did you seriously cursed at the author?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Heck to the yeah. She's making me look like a Mary Sue! I read those reviews about me! Not cool Hopefaith2! Not cool!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** My fourth wall broke again.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oops. Sorry!

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** Going to the Waffle Kingdom. Be back soon.

**Eclair Babineaux likes this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Excuse me? And just why are you going to the Waffle Kingdom.

**Luigi Mario:** I just gotta take care of something.

**Daisy Sarasa**: Oh. And does this something doesn't have anything to do with Eclair, does it?

**Luigi Mario:** Yes and no. It involves her but not directly.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Don't you dare lie to me Luigi Mario. You're going to visit her, aren't you? You're taking her up on her offer! Aren't you!

**Luigi Mario:** What? No! I'm not taking her up on any offer!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Then why are you going to the Waffle Kingdom? Hmm?

**Luigi Mario:** *sigh* I have to go to the Waffle Kingdom for the Marvelous Compass.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Marvelous Compass? What's that?

**Luigi Mario:** You remember when I went to that adventure, and I met Princess Elcair for the first time?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah.

**Luigi Mario:** I had to gather all the pieces of the Marvelous Compass. So, I got a call from the kingdom telling me that I could keep the Marvelous Compass.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Oh.

**Luigi Mario:** Would you like to come with me?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah. I really would. I'm sorry for not putting a lot of trust in you. I just thought you really leave me because I'm not a princess, and ladylike as she is. And you're such a gentleman.

**Luigi Mario:** Really Daisy? I fell in love cause you weren't like the other girls I met. You were spunky, brave, loud, and so happy go lucky. I love your tomboyish attitude. I love everything about you, and no one could ever replace you in my heart. Especially not Eclair.

**Daisy Sarasa:** You really mean that?

**Luigi Mario:** I always have.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Laguz Lalala:** What tickled your funny bone?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Okay, so I decided to go to Bowser's Castle a few days before the birthday party. I snuck into his bedroom where he was sleeping. I whispered his name a few times to get him awake. As soon as he did, I raised up my Freddy Kreuger claws while I was wearing the Freddy Kreuger costume, and said "Welcome to your nightmare!" He screamed like a total girl, and ran out the room. HAHAHAHAHA!

**Laguz Lalala:** Oh my god! You didn't!

**Felicity Toadstool:** I sure as hell did. I even got that on tape!

**Laguz Lalala:** I HAVE TO SEE THIS!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Come over, and I'll show it to you.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa: **I love my boyfriend **Luigi Mario**.

**1856 people like this. **

**Luigi Mario: **I love you too Daisy.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** What the hell? Who put a video called "Bowser scared by Freddy Kreuger"?

**456 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** You screamed like a total girl! LMAO.

**Mario Mario:** That was hilarious.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Serves you right! The look on your face made it worth in the end!

**Luigi Mario:** Felic? You did this to him?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hell to the yeah! Pretty clever right?

**Peach Toadstool:**What have I told you about cursing! And that was very wrong of you to do that to Bowser. You know better than that! Now, you apologize to him, and take this video.

**Felicity Toadstool:** But did you see the beginning of it? He was sleep talking about you.

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it girl!

**Felicity Toadstool:** The things he said about you in the beginning were hilarious but creepy.

**Peach Toadstool:** No. After I see that, you take it down. Now, apologize to him.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine. I'm sorry for scaring you, recording it, and uploading it on youtube.

**Bowser Koopa:** Don't worry girl. I'll get you back.

**Felicity Toadstool:** We'll see about that.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** About to watch "Beauty and the Beast" with Mario, Luigi, Felicity, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Pit.

**1893 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** My favorite Disney movie. I'm surprised Mar decided to come.

**Luigi Mario:** Same.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Why is that?

**Luigi Mario:** Because the first time we saw that movie, he screamed and cried at the wolves scene.

**Mario Mario:** Hey! You know my bad experience with them Weegee!

**Peach Toadstool:** It's alright Mario. We all get scared sometimes. I still get scared of the Hunchback of the Notre Dame song "Hellfire".

**Felicity Toadstool:** That song is crazy. And very wrong on so many levels.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Why? Isn't it about Frollo wanting to love Esmerelda?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nah. It's about Frollo wanting to screw her, and if she refuses, then he'll burn her alive to make her go straight to Hell.

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity Morgan! I understand that is what the song about, but could you put it in more lighter terms.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Frollo wants to have her, and if she refuses, then she dies. Better?

**Peach Toadstool:** Better, anyways, it doesn't make you less than a hero in my eyes. And if you do get scared of that scene, you can hold my hand.

**Mario Mario:** Thanks Peach.

**_And that is Chapter 9 in a nutshell. And yes I realize that I uploaded Chapter 8 a few days ago, but why not give the public what they want. And with this new Macbook my college gave me, anything is possible. :D So review my pretties! Review! Until the next chapter or story, this is Hopefaith2 signing off. See ya!_**

**_Freddy Kreuger: See you tonight! *Sharpening claws*_**

**_O_O_**


	10. The 10th Anniversay and A Birthday

**_*Walks into dorm room after a long week of classes, logs in, and checks her FFN account. Sees this story have over 100 reviews*_**

**_HOLY Sugar Honey Iced Tea! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!_**

**_ And I'm done with freaking out. But wow! I did not expect this to get so many reviews, let alone 100 reviews. That's a freaking shocker! So, from the bottom of my big, red heart, I thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Words cannot express how thankful I am to you guys! You guys are really awesome! Thank you for taking the time to read this, even if you didn't review. Thanks for coming back every chapter! And now, enough of my thank yous. Here is Chapter 10! Read and review you guys. And...enjoy!_**

**_And yes I took it down, and uploaded it again because I had to add and delete a couple of things. So, enjoy the new and improved Chapter 10!  
_**

**Arianah Johnson:** Did anyone hear Rebecca Black's new song? You know, "My Moment"?

**12 people like this.**

**Mio Maple:** Yeah I did! It's amazing! It's one of the best songs in the world!

**Arianah Johnson:** It's alright. Way better than "Friday".

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. I still think she can't sing whatsoever.

**Mio Maple:** What? She's freaking amazing!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mio, what the heck have you been drinking lately? She's not even that good! She only sound good through auto tune. I've heard her sing live, and she's not good.

**Arianah Johnson:** You saw the Good Morning America video?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yup. That was horrible. Absolutely horrible.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** I'm sick. And I can't do anything today, including my royal duties.

**Mario Mario:** Peach, are you alright?

**Peach Toadstool:** I have a cold, and a sore throat. And because of that, I can't talk, or breathe through my nose.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, she has to write all she wants to say in a note pad. I want to help her get better, but she won't let me!

**Peach Toadstool:** I don't want you to get sick! We don't need two princesses sick here.

**Mario Mario:** Then I'm coming over.

**Peach Toadstool:** Mario! No! I don't want you to get sick too!

**Mario Mario:** You took care of me when I was sick. Now it's time to return the favor. Besides, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't help his girlfriend get better? I love you, and I have the right to worry about your health, and help you get better. I'll be over in a couple of minutes.

**Peach Toadstool:** Thank you Mario. You're so sweet to me. And I love you too!

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, what the heck am I supposed to do all day? Sit and wait till you're better?

**Peach Toadstool:** No, Felicity. Actually, you can take my place for all the duties I was supposed to do today!

**Felicity Toadstool:** SAY WHAT? Are you serious? I can't take your place out of the blue like this!

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity, when you become queen, you will have to attend to your own royal duties as well. But since I'm not capable of attending them today, you will have to take my place until I'm better!

**Felicity Toadstool:** *Sigh* Fine. I guess I could take your place till you're better. So, what were you supposed to do today?

**Peach Toadstool:** Well, I was supposed to read to children at the library, visit the sick and injured at the hospital, watch the baseball game at the baseball kingdom, visit the theme park, and play in a charity basketball game.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wow. That's a lot to do in one day.

**Mario Mario:** You can handle it. If you handled Bowser, King Boo, Sabasa, Tatanga, and Waluigi, then you can handle this.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Mar.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Is extremely surprised that Blumiere and Timpani are alive. Hopefully, they'll take me, L, and Dimmy back into the castle. I miss those days!

**34 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** If they're finally together after all this time of being apart, then why the heck would they want to take back a demented clown that betrayed Count Bleck, a alter ego of someone's who's living a very happy life right now, and a ninja who keeps kicking that demented clown in the Underwhere?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Well, you have a point. But I wanna serve them again!

**Felicity Toadstool:** I think they're happy with just the two of em at this point.

* * *

**Catherine Eliza:** Why is it that there are so many goombas? I go to the store, see a goomba. I take a walk, see a goomba. I go to the Darklands, see hundreds of goombas trying to attack me. I mean seriously! I need a frying pan or something...

**189 people like this.**

**Toad Kinopio:** Why were you in the Darklands? That is you know where they live and such.

**Catherine Eliza:** Good question. I actually don't know why really.

**Felicity Toadstool:** At least you didn't get defeated by one, like someone else I know **Boss Defeater**.

**Boss Defeater:** Hey! It's not my fault I can't fight that well!

**Toad Kinopio:** Technically, it is your fault. I mean, who seriously comes to the Mushroom Kingdom without any idea how to fight?

**Felicity Toadstool:** lol Toad. Hey! Why don't I teach you how to fight?

**Boss Defeater:** Are you serious?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course! Meet me at the Castle tomorrow at noon!

**Boss Defeater:** Fine, but I know for a fact that I won't like whatever you have plan.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Just trust me. ;)

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Why is it that sometimes I feel like I have to puke when I get kissed by girls that like me? Well, I guess this is what happens when you have to look cute... I feel like I'm cursed! DX

**Mario Mario:** You're only ten. It's normal for children your age feel like that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Or you're homosexual.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** What does that mean?

**Felicity Toadstool:** That means you love or like like guys instead of girls.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** WHAT!

**Mario Mario:** FELICITY! =O

**Felicity Toadstool**: What? Kids are coming out the closet earlier and earlier these days. You never know.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I DON'T LIKE GUYS!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Just checking. Ya never know.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I'm very very sure that I do not like guys!

**Mario Mario:** That's it. No more Project Runway for you missy.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awwww dang. I was trying to make it work. :(

* * *

**AmperDavid:** Hearing about Freddy made me think of Nightmare on My Street by Will Smith back in the Fresh Prince days. I personally blame Iron Sultan for even knowing about that song.

**145 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** lol I've heard that song after I saw that movie. I love Will Smith. He's awesome.

**AmperDavid:** So true. So true.

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** SPELLING MISTAKES ARE THE MOST EVIL THING IN THE WORLD!

**1234 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** Yup.

**Daisy Sarasa:** So true.

**Arianah Johnson:** Preach man preach.

**Mario Mario:** Felic would know all about that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** HEY!

**Mario Mario:** lol

* * *

**Laguz Lalala wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** So..how was the date with Pit?

**Felicity Toadstool:** It was amazing. He took me to this quaint little place to grab a bite, then we walked in the park where there were lanterns all over the park, so it all lit up and colorful. I swear, it was so romantic. *Sigh*

**Laguz Lalala:** Well that's great to hear! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER! XDDDDDD

**Felicity Toadstool:** You kept pushing us to get together. -_-

**Laguz Lalala:** SOO? NOW I JUST GOTTA GET MY MAN!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Bowser Jr?

**Laguz Lalala:** YUP! I just gotta find his Facebook, and we'll be set.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Have you considered that you haven't found him on Facebook is because he either 1) doesn't have one, or 2) doesn't want to be found?

**Laguz Lalala:** I WILL FIND HIM!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Okay. Good luck with that. I guess.

**Laguz Lalala**: Thanks!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Peach Toadstool's wall:** Does that mean that I might have to go to Bowser Jr's birthday party alone too?

**Peach Toadstool:** Yes. You might.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Please don't make me go alone! Bowser will plot some god awful revenge at me, and since you won't be coming, he'll kill me!

**Peach Toadstool:** You shouldn't have did that horrible prank on him earlier.

**Felicity Toadstool:** But he was asking for it!

**Peach Toadstool:** Doesn't matter. You reap what you sow young lady. Let that be a lesson for you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine. So, the library's in an hour. I'm gonna get ready and head out to that.

**Peach Toadstool:** Wait, you're going alone?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. Why?

**Peach Toadstool:** You cannot go alone! That's unladylike! You have to an escort with you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Are you kidding me? Who the hell made up that stupid rule?

**Peach Toadstool:** First, watch your language. That is also unladylike. And since you are unwed, you must have an escort with you. Just like Mario is my escort. Find an escort, then go to the library, and the other events as well.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine. I'll find someone to "escort" me, even though it's the 21st Century, and women are waaaaay more independent now. And by the way, I think Toadsworth is rubbing off on you. -_-

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Pit Icarus' wall:** Hey. Sorry to bother you, but if you're not busy now and today, would you mind escorting me for the rest of the day?

**Pit Icarus likes this.**

**Pit Icarus:** Is this because your mother is sick, and cannot perform her royal duties. So you have to take over for her until she is well again. And she won't let you go without an escort because you are unwed, and it's considered unladylike for you to go alone, even though you argued that it's the 21st Century, and women are more independent?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. Well, damn. You just summed up my whole dilemma in three sentences.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** I would be happy to escort you around, Felicity.

**Pit Icarus:** Excuse me Nick, but I believe she asked me to escort her. And I would love to escort you, and maybe when you're done, we could go get something.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** But I'm sure she would like an escort that is strong, and capable enough to protect and help her.

**Pit Icarus:** And I'm very strong and capable of helping and protecting her.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** I'm more stronger and more capable than you!

**Pit Icarus:** No, you're not.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Yes, I am!

**Felicity Toadstool:** GUYS! Could you please stop arguing like children! Nick, I already asked Pit. And Pit, I need to be there by 3, could you come at the Castle by 2?

**Pit Icarus:** Yeah. See you at 2.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Wants to wish my youngest son and child Bowser Jr. a happy birthday! Daddy loves you and is so proud of you!

**456 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Awww how cute! And tell him Felicity and I wish him a happy birthday as well!

**Bowser Koopa: **I will.**  
**

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Off to the Library to read to kids, then visit the sick and injured at the hospital, then watch the baseball game at the baseball kingdom, visit the theme park, and finally play in a charity basketball game with my dear escort. This is going to be a long and interesting day.

**82 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Have fun sweetheart! And remember all your lessons!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah mom. I gotcha.

* * *

**Toad Kinopio:** Since the princess is sick, Mario is tending to her, and Felic is taking her place for the day, I officially have nothing to do today, and it feels real good!

**90 people like this.**

**Toadette Kinopio**: Same here! You wanna go out? It's been a while since we went on a date.

**Toad Kinopio:** You bet! And tonight, I'm treating you to a nice dinner, and a movie.

**Toadette Kinopio:** Awww Toad! You're so sweet!

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara wrote on Bowser Koopa's wall:** Am I the only one who thinks your immaturity fits you just fine? I mean... You're basically a dictator, and some of them tend to be a bit immature, right? That seems a bit fitting for you. And if you get angry at me with this, I think it shows you have anger problems. Although, I don't think you're the angriest person I've ever met... I know someone else who's NEVER smiled and always looked quite angry.

**Bowser Koopa:** How the hell are you calling me immature you little marshmallow! You're gonna pay for that!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Didn't I beat you like three times already?

**Mario Mario:** I thought it was 4.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Really? I honestly lost count.

**Bowser Koopa:** AHHH! Screw you both!

* * *

**Boss-defeater:** Okay, and now it's time for THE question. Who's... the Nobody? Give your thoughts, people! We must solve the mystery for the fun of solving it! I think it's Felicity, for no reason whatsoever!

**Bowser Koopa:** The girl.

**Waluigi Wario:** The girl.

**Wario Wario:** The girl.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Felicity.

**Mario Mario:** Felicity.

**Luigi Mario:** Felicity.

**Toad Kinopio:** Felicity.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I have a name ya jerks! And thanks for having my back guys. I feel the love. -_-

**Waluigi Wario:** We all know it's you, so just admit it!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why would I admit to doing something I didn't do?

**Waluigi Wario:** Because knowing your mischievous ass, you would do something cruel like this. You have absolutely nothing better to do you smart mouthed troublesome bitch.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes, because my whole purpose on Facebook is to annoy you with a fake account when I can easily annoy you with my own real account. Seriously, can't you think of a better reason to accuse me?

**Nobody:** Unfortunately for you, you're wrong. Try again ;)

**Waluigi Wario:** AHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Told you it wasn't me.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm 14 weeks and craving Chocolate Hershey Kisses!

**Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, Arianah Johnson and 12 other people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** WHO THE HELL IS HE?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Who are you talking bout Mar?

**Mario Mario:** THE GUY THAT IMPREGNATED YOU!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mar. there's no guy!

**Mario Mario:** Felic, I know you for a fact you know a man and a woman makes a baby, so who is he? Is it Pit? If it was him, I swear...

**Pit Icarus:** WHAT? I didn't do anything to her! I promise you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Mar! I'm not pregnant! It's something for Breast Cancer! Jeez!

**Mario Mario:** Oh. So you and Pit...

**Pit Icarus:** No sir! We didn't do anything sex related!

**Felicity Toadstool:** We're still virgins! I can't believe you even think that!

**Mario Mario:** Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have assumed the way I did. It's not that I don't have faith or trust in you. I just don't have faith and trust in the guys out there. They would try anything to get what they want.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I know and understand that, but I can handle myself a lot more than you think. And Pit would never ever pressure me into doing anything sexual!

**Pit Icarus:** Exactly! I would rather die than pressure Felic into doing something like that!

**Mario Mario:** I know. And I'm sorry. Can you two forgive me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course I can forgive you!

**Pit Icarus:** As can I.

* * *

**Pit Icarus: **Today was an amazing day being an escort to one of the greatest girls I've ever met. I had so much fun! **Felicity Toadstool**, we need to do this again!**  
**

**1567 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Of course we need to do this again! I had such a great time today!**  
**

**Pit Icarus: **I'm glad we both have so much fun today! We definitely do need to this again!

**Peach Toadstool: **I'm glad you two had a lot of fun today. What exactly did you two do today?

**Pit Icarus: **Well, we read to the children at the Library, then we started to act out the characters, and got into a play sword fight. In the hospital, we were singing songs to the patients, and they started to join in. At the game, Felic threw the first pitch of the season. Then, we went on tons of rides, and I won a stuffed doggy at a booth for her. Then, we were playing on the opposite teams, and my team won. Felic wasn't even a bit pissed at it. We were having so much fun that we weren't even looking at the scoreboard. Lastly, we walked to the park, and watch the sun set.**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **Well, you two certainly had an adventure today. I won't be fully better till Wednesday. Do you think you two can handle this for a few more days?**  
**

**Pit Icarus: **We definitely can. Right, Felicity?

**Felicity Toadstool: **Of course! With my amazing escort by my side, we can do anything.**  
**

* * *

**Mario Mario:** It's been ten years since that tragic day occurred. We mourned, we cried, we screamed in sadness to everyone that was lost on that day. But we rose up from the ashes as a nation. We got back up, and got back right to business. R.I.P to all the victims that were lost on this horrific day ten years ago, as well as the first responders who bravely went in to save as many lives as they could. And to the responders that lived through that horrific day, you are very much appreciated for all that you've done for us. God bless America.

**3467 people like this.**

* * *

**Arianah Johnson, Laguz Lalala, and 101 other friends wrote on Peach Toadstool's wall for her birthday.**

**Peach Toadstool: **Feeling so much better, and in time too! Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! You all are so sweet! Dinner with my knight, family, and friends.**  
**

**93 people like this.**

**Peach's Wall  
**

**Arianah Johnson: **Happy birthday Ms. Peach! Have a great day!

**Laguz Lalala: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRRRRL! And sorry I burned most of your garden. :D**  
**

**Chopper of Planet Clara: **Happy birthday Princess Peach! **  
**

**AmperDavid: **Happy birthday Princess!**  
**

**Boss Defeater: **Happy birthday!**  
**

**Toadette Kinopio: **Happy birthday Princess Peach, my fellow pink buddy! Have an awesome day**  
**

******Pit Icarus: **Happy birthday Peach! I pray to Palutena that you have an great birthday!******  
**

**Luigi Mario: **So, we've known each other since we were in diapers, and even though we left for a bit, we were still best friends. So, you're on my best friends and I love you like a sister. So, happy birthday Peach! Hope you have an amazing day, and see you later tonight!

**Daisy Sarasa: **Happy birthday Cousin! Man, we've been through a lot together huh? You turned into a beautiful, awesome friend and cousin, and I wouldn't want it any other way! So, enjoy your birthday girl! It only happens once a year.**  
**

******Bowser Koopa: **My beautiful wife to be. It seems like yesterday we just met, and you were just as lovely as you are now. Happy birthday my lovely Peach. Maybe next year, you can celebrate it being my wife, and queen of the Darklands.******  
**

**Mario Mario: **My dear Peach, you have filled my heart with such joy and love for as long as I can remember. The day I saw you again, all grown up, the feelings that were once lost returned in a instant. I love everything about you. Your smile, your voice, you eyes, your kindness toward everyone, including Bowser. There are so many things I can say to you, but I might take more than a month to say them all. From the bottom of my heart, I wish you a happy birthday, and I love you so much. I love you.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Hey mom! So, we've met about 6 years ago, and I swear everything my dad said about you was no lie. You are GORGEOUS beyond compliment. You are so generous, caring, compassionate, and so much more. You are the best aunt and even a better mom. You did more things for me than my biological mom ever did. I love you as you're my mom. You're the only mom I've ever truly known, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Long story short, happy birthday mom and I love you always!**  
**

**_And that is chapter 10 folks! I'm literally working on four works right now. This, the new and very overdue chapter of "In Love and War", and two new stories that I said I was going to type up, but never done it for a year. And before I go, to celebrate my 100+ reviews, you guys get to choose which five statuses you want to see as a one-shot. The statuses with the most votes will be written. The statuses from any of the ten chapters. So, choose you top five statuses! So, see you guys around, and thanks again! _**

**_P.S: Peach's debut was on September 13th, so I decided to reupload this again, and make this her birthday! Happy birthday Princess Peach!_**

**_P.S.S: I would like to give my heart and sympathy to the many victims of the September 11th attacks ten years ago. I was in third grade when it happened, and I had no idea what was going on. And as a New Yorker, this hit me real hard. Gone but not forgotten. You will always be in my heart forever. United we stand. So, take care of yourselves, and each other. Until next time!  
_**

**~Hopefaith2  
**


	11. Love Songs and Poetry

**_Here you guys go! Chapter 11. I don't have a lot to say since it's 5 in the morning, and I have a lot of reading and homework to do today. I don't own anything. Felicity's owned by me. The OCs are owned by their owners. Everything else is owned by their respective companies. So, read, review and enjoy!_**

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Who else agrees that Bowser needs to take anger management classes?

**1748 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** Screw you green marshmallow, and the 1,748 people who like this! All your homes will be burned down to bits with my fire breaths.

**Mario Mario:** Yup. Anger management issues.

**Bowser Koopa:** I do not have anger management issues! It's idiots like you that make me so mad.

**Mario Mario:** Stop kidnapping my girlfriend and we can come up with a mutual agreement.

**Bowser Koopa:** I won't stop till my wife is home where she belongs!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** And this is why we can't get anywhere with this.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Who the heck is selling dolls of myself? No, really! I'm starting to see them around! Who's selling them? In fact, who would even buy those things?

**Felicity Toadstool:** You sure it's not Mar's toy company making little versions of you to make more profit?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Mario has a toy company?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah. He has this big factory in Diamond City I think.

**Chopper Of Planet Clara:** You mean those little mini things are made by him?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yup! They're so adorable!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Yeah they are kinda cute, but the dolls don't look anything like the minis.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh. Well, that sucks. I hope you find the culprit!

* * *

**AmperDavid:** I've finally decided on an absolute set of two-word characterizations for the most major major characters on Facebook.

**Mario**: Protector Plumber

**Peach**: Absolute Purity

**Felicity**: Magician Teen

**Bowser**: Fiery Redhead

**Daisy**: Hot-blooded Tomboy

**Luigi**: Freakin' Luigi.

**Pit**: Angelic Guy

And of course,

**Arachni: **Psychotic Spider (on Facebook)

**AmperDavid**: Collected Author

**234 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Theses fits us so well. I like mine.

**Peach Toadstool:** Absolute Purity? I guess that describes me.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It describes you in more ways than one. And magician teen? I was thinking more like clever witch, but that works as well.

**Bowser Koopa:** Fiery redhead? What the hell? What about awesome king, or terrifying beast?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Fiery redhead fits you just fine Bowser. And hot-blooded tomboy? Me like.

**Luigi Mario:** That fits you real well Daisy. But I don't get what my says. It just says Freakin' Luigi.

**Pit Icarus:** You're so awesome, you don't need words to describe you. You're awesome just being Luigi.

**Luigi Mario:** Cool, and yours fit you good too.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It definitely does. ;)

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** Isn't Sonic Colors supposed to be good? I tried it, but I hated it. The normal running around stuff was boring, and when those platformer parts were added, they screwed me up completely cause they were in the worst possible parts of a level possible. If all Sonic games are like that, I think I'll stick with my Nintendo games.

**90 people likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I didn't think Sonic Colors was bad. The platforms were very interesting, and the power ups from the Wisps made it very unique. And the voice acting was better.

**Laguz Lalala:** Nah. It just didn't appeal to me. I just hated it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** SEGA is trying to make better Sonic games, and I believe they're on their way.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Thanks a lot Felicity! Nice to know there's still fans out there.

**Laguz Lalala:** Holy crap! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Whoa. Uh hello Mr. Hedgehog. How are you today?

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** I'm fine. Always running, and just call me Sonic. You're Princess Peach's daughter, right? Princess Felicity?

**Felicity Toadstool:** You can call me Felicity or Felic. It's a honor to meet you! I've heard so many things about you!

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Thanks, but I've heard a lot about you from Mario and them. You're one cool girl in my book.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Sonic. That means a lot coming from you.

* * *

**Catherine Eliza:** I've got a frying pan. GOOMBAS BEWARE!

**78 people likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I believe you got that from either one of two sources: My mom, who uses a frying pan as a weapon, or Rapunzel from "Tangled".

**Catherine Eliza:** Both really.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Knew it.

* * *

**Mario Mario wrote on Felicity Toadstool's Wall:** Would you like to explain to me why you and Laguz were talking to Sonic the Hedgehog?

**Felicity Toadstool:** He just came out of nowhere! Honest! And what's wrong with talking to Sonic?

**Mario Mario:** He's my rival since 1991 Felic. And let's not forget what happened at E3.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** It's true Mario. I came into the girls' conversation. No need for her to get in trouble for something that she didn't do.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Sonic.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** No prob.

* * *

**Catherine Eliza:** I feel like such a kid. I just watched like 5 Disney movies. That was so NOT a waste of a weekend :)

**538 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm guessing one of them is Tangled.

**Catherine Eliza:** Yup. That, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Lion King, and Finding Nemo.

**Arianah Johnson:** I love those movies. Little Mermaid is my favorite. It's the best Disney movie!

**Felicity Toadstool:** The Little Mermaid shows that it's okay to leave everything behind for some guy you met for five seconds!

**Arianah Johnson:** And what is your favorite, and your opinion of the best Disney movie?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Beauty and the Beast. Nuff said.

**Arianah Johnson:** Oh please! I got four words for you: Beastiality and Stockholm Syndrome.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh come on! The protagonist is a smart, beautiful woman who loves to read, and doesn't want to settle for the first strong, good looking man she sees. She also makes rational decisions, unlike someone else I know.

**Amy Thomas:** Guys! Did either you guys do the Physics homework?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh crap I forgot about that.

**Arianah Johnson:** Me too!

**Amy Thomas:** Well maybe you should stop arguing over Disney movies and do your homework.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah.

**Arianah Johnson:** You're right.

**Amy Thomas:** And for the record, Tangled is the best Disney movie.

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** Looked again at my status for figuring out who the Nobody is... Discovered that neither Peach or Toadette, from the people that are canon in the Mario universe, had posted. Explication?

**Toadette Kinopio:** I was working at the Castle.

**Peach Toadstool:** I was sleeping off the cold.

**Boss Defeater:** And how do we know you're not lying?

**Mario Mario:** I was in her room while she was sleeping. She didn't wake up till 5.

**Toad Kinopio:** And I was helping Toadette the whole time. She didn't get on till 6.

**Boss Defeater:** Alright, so then who's this nobody!

**Mario Mario:** Maybe we'll never know.

* * *

**Luigi Mario**: Can someone teach me how to Dougie?

**103 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I can! And I can teach you the Jerk, Soulja Boy, and the Cupid Shuffle if ya like! :D

**Peach Toadstool:** How do you know how to do those dances?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I do go to a dance school every Monday-Friday from 6-10. You think I wouldn't learn from them.

**Mario Mario:** I know how to do those too. Brooklyn represent!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Excuse me, but I believe Queens is where it's at.

**Mario Mario:** Sorry kiddo, but it's Brooklyn all the way.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You're very mistaken Mar. Don't worry it comes with age. It's all Queens.

**Mario Mario:** I'm fine kiddo. You're young so I'll let that slide. But Brooklyn is where it's at.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You wanna go man?

**Mario Mario:** Dance off. 20 minutes.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Done.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog wrote on Mario Mario's wall:** Hey buddy! How's your Olympics team doing so far in training?

**398 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** How did you get on here?

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Tails' computer. You know how much of a techno wiz he is.

**Mario Mario:** Yeah, you're right. We're doing just fine, especially the two new people I recruited. They're doing exceptionally well.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Good to hear, but my team will win again like we did in Vancouver.

**Mario Mario:** No way! Your team won't stand a chance against us!

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Oh really?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah really. Just wait. In London, we're gonna beat you!

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** We'll see.

* * *

**Cap'n Felicity Toadstool be writin' on Cap'n Bowser Koopa's Plank:** So you have red hair, so you're a ginger. Does that mean you have no soul? Cause if you don't, that would explain a lot.

**2859 mateys be likin' this ere' scroll.**

**Cap'n Bowser Koopa:** I do have a soul you smart mouthed bitch! I outta come there and beat the crap out of you saying that!

**Cap'n Felicity Toadstool:** ^ If that does not show anger management issues, then I don't what will. LMAO

* * *

**Mario Mario:** I'm Hungary.

**Peach Toadstool**: Mario, Czech the fridge.

**Mario Mario:** Okay. I'm Russian to the kitchen.

**Luigi Mario:** How about some Turkey?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Or some Chile?

**Felicity Toadstool**: Aren't they both covered in Greece?

**Mario Mario:** They are. Ew. There's Norway they're safe to eat.

**Daisy Sarasa:** What about that Canada soup?

**Mario Mario:** That's Peach's. Along with the Cuba cheese.

**Luigi Mario:** Denmark her name on them.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Are you Ghana order out?

**Mario Mario:** Kenya do it for me? Iran two kilometers today.

**Bowser Koopa:** What makes you think Yukon girl?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Don't be Haiti on me Bowser. :p

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** My heart's a stereo. It beats for your, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note.

**6949 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson:** I love that song!

**Mio Maple:** It's soo amazing!

**Amy Thomas:** Not to mention Adam Levine is so hot.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Definitely.

**Waluigi Wario:** I will always listen to your beautiful heart Daisy!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Shut up and leave me alone ya creep! I don't love you! I love Luigi!

**Luigi Mario:** That's right! So back off!

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** I got those moves like Jagger.

**3849 people like this.**

**Eclair Babineaux:** I would not doubt that cutie ;)

**Felicity Toadstool:** I love that song, and you mind stepping off my cousin's man?

**Eclair Babineaux:** You're that tomboy's cousin? I guess some things do run in the family.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You wanna say that to my face, and not behind a computer screen?

**Luigi Mario:** Felic, calm down. I'll handle this. Look princess, I don't love you. I love Daisy with all my heart and soul. Don't you dare come on here and insult my girlfriend or her cousin!

**Felicity Toadstool:** You tell them Lou.

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** T.G.I.F! WHOOO!

**12493 people like this.**

**Mario Mario**: Yes!

**Luigi Mario:** Hallelujah!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Aw yeah! Time to get the party started!

**Daisy Sarasa:** You know it girl!

**Peach Toadstool:** Of course. After a long week, we need to relax and enjoy ourselves!

**Daisy Sarasa:** You know it cousin!

* * *

**Mario Mario:** It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

**2834 people like this.**

**Pauline Johnson:** Aww Mario! I knew you still loved me!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Aren't these words to a Bruno Mars song?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah they are.

**Felicity Toadstool:** lmao wow. And you know what that song's message is right?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah lmao. You?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Definitely. lmao

**Pauline Johnson:** Screw you two! Mario loves me and nothing else matters!

**Peach Toadstool:** Actually, he was referring that to me. We were watching this rerun of "Glee", and we were singing along, and jokingly saying how we would like this kind of wedding.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm totally holding you onto that Mom.

**Mario Mario:** Peach's right Pauline. You're wrong. Sorry.

**Pauline Johnson:** What? Nooo! Just wait! You'll all regret this!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Compared to my mom, and cousin, I'm not as pretty as them. I'm way too different from them to be related to them. No wonder why people find it hard to believe I'm related to them.

**Toad Kinopio:** Dislike.

**Toadette Kinopio:** I agree with Toad.

**Mario Mario:** What? That's not true. You are beautiful young lady.

**Luigi Mario:** Felic, you're a very pretty girl!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Exactly! You come from a gorgeous family, so that automatically means your groegeous!

**Peach Toadstool:** They're right sweetheart, you are beautiful in your own way.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course you guys would say that. You're my family. You're supposed to say that. I just don't feel like I compare to you guys. That's why I was so surprised when someone out there actually wanted me. I have a lot of self esteem issues.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** I know you see me on the radio.

**289 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** True.

**Luigi Mario:** I know you heard me on the radio.

**Daisy Sarasa:** True.

**Mario Mario:** But you still don't pay me no attention. Listenin' to what your girlfriends mention.

**Luigi Mario:** He's a slut. He's a ho. He's a freak. Got a different girl everyday of the week.

**Mario Mario:** It's cool, not tryin' to put a rush on you.

**Luigi Mario:** I had to let you know that I got a crush on you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ay yo shorty, won't you go get a bag of the lethal. I'll be undressed in the bra all see thru. While you count your jewels thinkin' Imma cheat you. The only one thing I wanna do is freak you. Keep your stone sets. I got my own briquets. And I'll be doing things that you won't regret. Lil Kim the Queen Bee so you best take heed. Shall I proceed?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yes indeed!

**Peach Toadstool:** No you shall not! What are you saying young lady! This is indeed unladylike!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Relax Mom. It's just lyrics from Lil Kim's from the song Mar and Lou are writing out.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh dear. I assumed you really meant that. I'm so sorry!

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's cool. But I absolutely love this song.

**Mario Mario:** I'm surprised you actually know this song. The song came out in 97, You must have been either 1 or 2 when it came out.

**Felicity Toadstool:** How could I not hear this song from the Queen Bee herself and Biggie! This song is still amazing even after a decade!

**Luigi Mario:** True that.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yup. Nicki Minaj doesn't have anything on Lil Kim.

**Mario Mario:** That's so true.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Dance rehearsal till 7. Be back later!

**102 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Whatcha rehearsing for kiddo?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm dancing to Beauty and the Beast, while two people sing to it. It's a combo performance for the showcase that's coming up next week.

**Luigi Mario:** Which version?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson version.

**Mario Mario:** When next week?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Friday night. At 7.

**Mario Mario:** You know we'll all be there to watch you perform.

**Peach Toadstool:** Yes! I always wanted to see you perform! I'm sure you'll be great.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Scratch that, she'll be amazing! Just like her mom.

**Luigi Mario:** Definitely. If she can do killer hip hop moves, then this will be nothing for her. What dance are you doing?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Modern. I can move around a lot more in Modern dances than ballet.

**Peach Toadstool:** Have you done Pointe yet?

**Felicity Toadstool:** A few times. It's really fun doing Pointe.

**Pit Icarus:** Can I come as well. I always wanted to see you dance. I've heard from everyone that you're really good.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course you can. The more, the merrier! Thanks for having my back on this. I'm such a nervous wreck at the moment.

**Peach Toadstool:** You'll be fine sweetheart! You will do amazing job. Just remember, that we'll always love you and be behind you 100% whatever you do.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks guys. I really needed that.

* * *

**Pit Icarus:** To the girl I love with all my heart,** Felicity**:

When I gaze in rapturous admiration  
At your perfection and beauty  
And stare in wonder and longing  
At your swaying, feline grace,  
Oh, how it is better to remain silent  
Than attempt in total futility  
To describe the awe I feel  
About matters that speech is incompetent to express  
Or strive to convey in vain my wondrous elation,  
As I immerse myself in your autumn eyes  
And with utmost joy, tell you,  
Just how much I love you.

**34659 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** That is so sweet!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Absolutely adorable.

**Felicity Toadstool:** This poem is for...me?

**Pit Icarus:** Of course it is. You're the only girl I love. I saw your status about how you didn't think you were pretty, so I looked up a poem that describe exactly how I feel about you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank you so much. I literally have tears in my eyes right now lol. You don't know how better this makes me feel.

**Pit Icarus:** You're very welcome. There was another one about how if I was an angel and I cut my wings to see your beauty, but this one was better.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Lol of course it is. I would have taken that poem so literally than romantic lol.

**_So that's it. I'm really too tired to say anything else other than keep reading and reviewing and choosing your favorite statuses_** _**you wanna see as a one-shot. And on that note, I am going to sleep. And they do have the Pirate language on Facebook, so I thought why not use it on one? My profile is actually set on Pirate talk believe it or not. :D And before I forget, I used these songs in this order, "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes feat Adam Levine, "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon feat Christina Aguilera, "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry,"Marry You" by Bruno Mars, and "Crush On You" By Lil Crease feat The Notorious B.I.G (R.I.P Biggie), and Lil Kim. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter of this, and the third chapter of "Rise of the Mistress of Magic", coming soon to a laptop near you! Until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	12. A Very Special Birthday or Two

**_Hey everyone! Guess what today is? *cricket* *cricket* Fine. I guess I'll tell you. IT'S MY 18TH BIRTHDAY! And My OC, Felicity's birthday too, but most importantly, mine! :D. Since today is that big day for the both of us (but most importantly to me since I'm finally legal), I decided to upload chapter 12 for you guys, despite me studying for midterms this week (especially with two today on my birthday :(), but it's cool because I can manage, and they're all late in the day! Remember to always look for the silver lining guys! :D Anyways, the birthday WOMAN (I'm officially an adult now :D) presents you Chapter 12! Read and Review! And Enjoy my birthday gift to you guys!_**

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I think Luvbi's bipolar! *shot*

**5694 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Damn right she is! If she wasn't Grambi and Jaydes' daughter, I would have kicked her little Nimbi ass to the Underwhere! Straight up!

**Mario Mario:** Strong language you're using there Felic.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm sorry, but it's true. She somehow found out that Chopper and I were friends, and I was dating Pit. She called me a two-timing floozy who wasn't pretty enough to your (apparent) love and Pit's. Man I wanted to rip off her little wings, and put them in her mouth.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I can't believe she would say such a thing to you! You're 4 years older than me, and have a boyfriend! I told you she was crazy.

**Mario Mario:** She called me a fat hairy man cause of my facial hair. Then she doubted my love for Peach! Seriously, she's really something.

**Felicity Toadstool:** She's not "something", Mar. She's a psychotic, lovesick, and easily jealous Nimbi. That's what she is.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Exactly. Thank goodness she doesn't have a Facebook.

**Luvbi Nimbi:** Nay Chopper! I shall follow thee till the end of time itself, my prince!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** AHHHHHHHH! *Passes out*

**Felicity Toadstool:** Bwahahahahaha! Fooled you Chopper! Chopper? Chopper? Oh crap.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool** is in a relationship with **Pit Icarus.**

**Pit Icarus, Laguz Lalala, and 4830 others like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Why didn't you do this earlier?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I just remembered lmao. And you and mom didn't do it either!

**Mario Mario:** Touche.

**Luigi Mario:** Nice one bro.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You didn't either Lou.

**Luigi Mario:** Right. Well, I uh have my reasons.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Suuure you do.

**Mario Mario:** Right Weegee.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake**: Felicity, when will you realize that I'm a better man for you than Pit?

**Pit Icarus:** If you were the better man for her, then she would have chose you then. But she chose me, so please do me and Felic a favor, and leave her alone!

**Laguz Lalala:** Yeah! Beat it loser! She don't want you! She loves Pit!

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Alright, I'll back off for now. But one day, you will all see that I'm a better man for her. And she will be mine!

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** R.I.P Steve Jobs. Thank you for changing the world with your technology, and your philanthropy.

**4859 people like this.**

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Chopper of Planet Clara's wall:** Are you okay? Are you mad at me for making that fake Luvbi comment?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** No, I'm not. It just really freaked me out.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** It's okay. Do you mind not doing that again?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure thing.

**Luvbi Nimbi:** Pray my prince. Why are thou speaking with thy two-timing floozy! Be gone from my prince you witch!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Felic, this isn't funny anymore.

**Felicity Toadstool:** That's not me Chopper.

**Luvbi Nimbi:** is not the floozy witch! She would never comparest to me! Thou is a foolish floozy indeed.

**Felicity Toadstool**: Told you it wasn't me. If that's the case, then...oh crap.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Ahhhh! She's here for real! What do I do?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Dude calm down! Just block her man! Block her!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** How do I do that? I don't know how to do that!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Go on her profile. Click options and click report/block. Hurry man!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Okay! I got it!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nice job man.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Thanks.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** I can't believe that I have a week left till my birthday! #excited

**126 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** What's the #excited thing on your status?

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's a twitter thing really. But since I choose not to get one, I use it on here.

**Peach Toadstool:** And you will never get a twitter missy! I don't want everyone know where you're going!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Right, because I can easily do that on here. You know with the Check-in and stuff.

**Peach Toadstool:** You can?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** is reading in the sunlight- **at Princess Peach's Castle Gardens.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh. That's what you meant by checking in.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yup. Getting a twitter is pretty stupid since you can do this on Facebook.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa wrote on Peach Toadstool's wall:** So, what do we have planned for Felic's birthday next week?

**Peach Toadstool:** I'll tell you in a message. I don't want Felicity to find out so soon.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Kay!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww, how did ya know I was on?

**Peach Toadstool:** I do have a sidebar that shows me who's online, and who's not.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Damn Facebook sidebar.

**Peach Toadstool:** Language.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry.

* * *

**Toadette Kinopio** is in a relationship with **Toad Kinopio.**

**Felicity Toadstool, Mario Mario, and 459 others like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** How adorable!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah. I wish my man did something like this.

**Toadette Kinopio:** Don't worry girls! I'm sure Mario and Luigi will put their relationship statuses up soon.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Or you guys can do it for them, like I did. You don't always have to wait for them to make the first move.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Good point.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** You know... Since I can copy abilities... I'm starting to wonder what abilities I would get if I inhaled anyone here and stole their ability... Something tells me I'm asking for it, but I'm just saying. :P

**46 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** You suck me up, I swear to the mother you won't see your next birthday.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Great to hear. O_O

**Felicity Toadstool:** But you can always copy Bowser and see what you get.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I guess I could. You sneaky evil devil, you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hey, I don't have to be nice all the time. I'm a mischievous prankster by heart. That I get from my lovely dad. :D

* * *

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** ARGH! Why must homework be SO HARD? My head hurts already.

**124 people like this.**

**Arianah Johnson:** Tell me about it. Economics is no joke.

**Sparkle Silaria:** Chemistry is the worst.

**Pit Icarus:** I'm doing okay so far.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You guys sound like you're in a pickle. Thomas, what homework are you doing? Maybe I can help.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Geometry.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh..well damn man I can't help you there.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Why not?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Cause I hated it. I got a 77 average in that class. Sorry dude.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Awww.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Why am I seeing a lot of statuses that have to do with lyrics? They sound like...rap songs. But, I haven't heard what they are, so I can't really tell. I'm not complaining about it. I's just something I noticed.

**135 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** We're a bunch of music lovers on here really.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I can tell. But why quote songs?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sometimes, songs help us tell how we feel. It helps us express ourselves.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Ahhh well said.

* * *

**Mario Mario** is in a relationship with **Peach Toadstool**

**Peach Toadstool, Felicity Toadstool, and 5678 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww how adorable! You finally did it huh?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah lol.

**Peach Toadstool:** But Mario, why didn't you put our relationship on here in front of the whole internet?

**Mario Mario:** Because if I didn't, then Bowser and Pauline would have tried to put us in fake relationships. And I want the whole world to know how much I love you. :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well said Dad.

**Peach Toadstool:** Aww Mario. I love you too!

**Bowser Koopa:** Well obviously, Peach will be my wife once she comes back to where she belongs.

**Pauline Johnson:** And Mario, it's obvious enough that you love me. You're only doing this to make me jealous. That's why you're dating the floozy.

**Peach Toadstool:** Bowser, I don't love you, and I will never marry you! And Pauline, Mario isn't doing this to make you jealous. He's doing this cause he loves me, and wants to show the world that he does. And isn't ironic that you're calling me a floozy when you're the one who cheated on him for the pool boy, and here's the kicker, you two didn't even have a pool!

**Felicity Toadstool:** LMAO! I mean, that's not something to laugh about. Oh who am I kidding! That was hilarious and awesome mom! Anyways, it's very obvious that these two don't love you, so why don't you stop, and move on with your lives?

**Pauline Johnson:** I'm not giving up on my Mario! He will be mine! Whatever it takes.

**Bowser Koopa:** And that goes double for my Peachie Poo!

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Never, ever kick your author. Midnight obviously hates it. A lot.

**120 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why would you kick your creator?

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** I wanted to. And wait a minute! How is it that you badmouthed yours, and you didn't get punished for it?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, Hopefaith2 is very forgiving and laid back. She would most likely not care, and forgive and forget. Midnight isn't.

**Bowser Koopa:** Please, the only reason why she didn't punish you is because she's too much of a wuss to do anything to you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why would you call my creator, and the author of this story, in which you're featured in a wuss? Does that make sense? She can do whatever she wants with you.

**Bowser Koopa:** Pffft. I like to see that weakling try.

**Hope Boyd:** Hello characters of my story.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Whoa. It's the author, and my creator!

**Bowser Koopa**: Oh really? Hehehe. Hey Hope! How you've been?

**Hope Boyd:** Hello my dear, Felicity, everyone. So Bowser, I heard you were bad mouthing me a while ago in this status. So, I'm a wuss, according to you?

**Bowser Koopa:** No! I didn't! I didn't mean to call you a wuss.

**Hope Boyd:** It's okay Bowser. I see what you were trying to do there. But now, it's your turn. You'll see what happens when you mess with the author. And Felicity, if you try to kick me or bad mouth me again, I swear I'll make Pit into a girl in a shocking plot twist, and you'll have to settle with Nicholas. Am I clear?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes. Ma'am.

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** During English class today, we read through a paragraph that was an example for some grammer thing, and it involved a trap with chocolate as the bait. If that's the bait, why did everyone freak out when I said it must be a trap to catch 5 year old kids?

**Peach Toadstool:** What?

**Mario Mario:** Are you serious?

**Daisy Sarasa:** How could you even think like that?

**Luigi Mario:** Wow.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh my gosh. And by the way, you misspelled grammar.

**Laguz Lalala:** What? And who cares about spelling? It's Facebook. No one uses proper grammar and spelling.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thought that may be true, I do use proper grammar and spelling. I think it makes people look really dumb if they purposely use improper grammar and spelling. But anyways, I'll message you, and tell you there.

**Laguz Lalala:** Okay!

* * *

**Boss-defeater:** It's official: I hate training of any sorts. And before anybody tries to outsmart me, I mean the physical ones.

**346 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** What happened to the training with you and Felic?

**Boss Defeater:** I got so many bruises and cuts, and I broke my toe because of her training!

**Felicity Toadstool:** And what exactly did I do? All I did was made you jump on a Goomba, jump on a Koopa Troopa and kick the shell, and that Charging Chuck.

**Boss Defeater:** I got head butted in the face repeatedly by the Goomba, got hit by the Koopa Troopa's shell 6 times, and let's not get started by the Charging Chuck.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's not my fault you can't jump! You're supposed to jump over them to hit them! Everyone knows that!

**Boss Defeater:** I didn't!

**Felicity Toadstool:** And that's where you went wrong. How you managed to glomp a boss is beyond me.

* * *

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** What's with the dating stuff going on? Is it Valentine's Day already?

**2043 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** It doesn't have to be Valentine's Day for people to fall in love and date. That can happen year round!

**Mario Mario:** Exactly.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** I guess I'm so use to seeing all this on Valentine's Day.

**Mario Mario:** It's cool man. As you'll get older, you'll see a lot more love in the air.

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Right. Thanks Mario.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** What the frick? All I did was kick some people, and now I'm stuck in this crazy little green place! Oh wait ... D:

**1576 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** You know, a lesson can be learned through this.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** And what's that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's not too hard to realize what it is. I'll leave you alone so you can figure it out.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** What? Don't leave me Felic! Please! I seriously don't know!

* * *

**Waluigi Wario wrote on Hope Boyd's wall:** Since you wrote this story, then you know who this "Nobody" person is, right?

**Hope Boyd:** Perhaps.

**Waluigi Wario:** So spill. Who is it?

**Hope Boyd:** I don't know. Perhaps an old enemy of yours, or an old love.

**Waluigi Wario:** Don't play dumb you. Tell me who it is.

**Hope Boyd:** I don't have to tell you anything, you know.

**Waluigi Wario:** And why is that?

**Hope Boyd:** I'm pleading the good old fifth amendment. Don't you just love the Bills of Rights? :D

**Waluigi Wario:** Damn it all! You will tell me someday. I promise you.

**Hope Boyd:** You got a ring to go with that promise? If I don't see a ring, then I won't believe your promise to me. ;)

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** WHY THE HELL ARE THERE VIDEOS CALLED "BOWSER DOING SINGLE LADIES DANCE", "BOWSER SINGING SUPER BASS" AND "BOWSER SINGING FRIDAY" ON YOUTUBE? WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS?

**4952 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Mamma Mia! These are too funny!

**Luigi Mario:** That "Friday" video was hilarious, but the "Single Ladies" video was the best.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Damn right it is. Especially when he did the wrist turn. LMAO.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Is there really? Now I gotta check it out! ROFL.

B**owser Koopa:** You did it, didn't you you smart mouthed bitch!

**Felicity Toadstool:** For the first time ever, I cannot take credit for this ingenious plot. Though I wish I could have been the one to do it. I give total, complete props to whoever did this. lmao

**Hope Boyd:** Now you see what happens when you talk smack about the author. I decided that to do this as a form of revenge so you won't forget it! muhahaha!

**Bowser Koopa:** But how in the world did you even get me to do this! I don't even remember doing this!

**Hope Boyd:** Dude, I'm an author writing FANfiction. I can do whatever the heck I want on here. I have the power, and you are a character that I decided to use. I can do whatever the heck I want to do with you. And don't you ever forget it buddy next time you criticize me!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hope, you did this?

**Hope Boyd:** Yes, Felicity. I did.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You Ma'am, are a freakin genius. An absolute genius.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta wrote on Chopper of Planet Clara's wall:** Wait, sooo people are selling dolls of you? Sweet, I'm gonna go buy one for absolutely no reason just to piss you off. :P

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** You are truly evil Ninja. Now I know why you worked with Count Bleck.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Thank you! :D

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** -_-'

* * *

**Laguz Lalala:** Mweh. Intense mode in SSBB's Subspace Emmesary is hard... BUT I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! I will, however, skip picking up that Snake trophy when I have to save everyone with Ness, DDD and Luigi. X3

**1928 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why are you skipping Snake? His move set is really good, and very useful against Tabuu. And you misspelled Emissary. And his name is Dedede. Just saying.

**Laguz Lalala:** Because I don't like him. I misspelled Emmesary again? I thought I had it this time!

**Felicity Toadstool:** But it doesn't matter that you don't like him. He can help you defeat the Subspace Emissary (correctly spelled by the way), and beat the Adventure Mode on Intense. Every character can help you win. Just depends on how you use their moves to your advantage.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Well said, Felic. Have you ever thought of being a Smasher?

**Laguz Lalala:** Why is a SEGA person commenting on my status? Shoo! Be gone! I'm loyal to Nintendo!

**Felicity Toadstool:** LAGUZ! Don't be so dang rude! Anyways, sorry about that Sonic. You're not the first person she's done this to.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** It's cool. Would you like to continue this on your wall?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure.

* * *

**Catherine Eliza:** I saw the argument about Disney movies and, considering the Physics homework was due today, wanted to add my part. Aladdin and Tangled are tied for the best Disney movie.

**475 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah that Physics homework was something. And though Aladdin and Tangled are very good movies, but Beauty and the beast is the best Disney movie.

**Arianah Johnson:** What? The Little Mermaid is the best Disney movie!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Heck no! Beauty and the Beast was the FIRST animated movie to be nominated for 'Best Picture". Something that was not repeated until "Up" and "Toy Story 3". None of those movies can top that!

**Arianah Johnson:** So what? The Little Mermaid had the best moral.

**Felicity Toadstool:** What? No it didn't! It showed that it was okay to leave everything behind for a guy you met five seconds ago! Beauty and the Beast actually had something to be learned!

**Arianah Johnson:** And what is that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** To not settle with the first good looking, strong man you see. And to not judge people by their appearances. In the movie, the "Beast" wasn't very good looking, but he had a better personality, and treated Belle much better than "Gaston", who was a good looking, strong man with a horrible personality. He only treated Belle as a trophy wife, and wanted her to be his because of her looks. Anyone can relate to that. For example, though everyone wanted me to date Peasley, the pretty, strong boy with the pretty bad personality, I said no and dated the cute angel with the captain status and the great personality. Another example would be how Bowser (the strong King (nobility), with a horrible personality) wants Peach to marry him, but she keeps refusing him and chooses to be with Mario, (commoner) the cute plumber with the great personality. See?

**Arianah Johnson:** Okay, I understand that. But, I still think Little Mermaid is better. I mean, the moral from this is to take risks sometimes, and follow your dreams. I think we all can relate to that, you especially since you take a lot of risks everyday, and follow your dreams.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Good point. You are entitled to your opinion. Have you ever read the book version?

**Arianah Johnson:** No. Why?

**Felicity Toadsstool:** The book ending was entirely different than the movie ending. Read it and you'll see.

**Arianah Johnson:** Got it.

**Pit Icarus:** People really wanted you to date Peasley? So, what happened when they found out you were dating me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, not a lot of people were happy dating each other remember? I never told you this, but Queen Bean came over to the castle, and totally bashed me for dating as she said "a pathetic, unworthy, low life captain" than her son "the strong, gorgeous prince, and one day, king of a Kingdom".

**Pit Icarus:** Wow. She really did that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, but I'm not gonna date some pretty boy with a horrible personality who annoys the heck out of me. I rather be with "the low life captain" that makes me happy than some snobby prince who I'll never love and never make me happy just because he's going to be king one day.

**Pit Icarus:** Thanks Felic.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You're welcome. And don't you ever forget that I love you, and wants to be with you. Don't let anyone tell you different.

**Pit Icarus:** I love you too, and I won't forget it. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog wrote on Felicity's Toadstool's wall:** As I was saying, ever thought about being a Smasher?

**124 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, I admit I always wanted to be a Smasher like Mar and Lou, and mom. But I'm taking it slow right now. Working my way up there ya know?

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** I hear ya. So where are you starting from?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well, I started from Mario Parties, then worked my way up to the sports, and then the Kart racing, and etc.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** So, I'm guessing you're going to be at the Olympics in London?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. You'll just have to find out when I get there. ;)

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** I'm holding you onto that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Gotcha.

* * *

**Boss-defeater:** The day people fall solely in love for looks, is the day all people become blind.

**26345 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd: **Well said my man.**  
**

**Boss Defeater: **Umm do I know you?**  
**

**Hope Boyd:** Yes you do. I'm Hopefaith2 from Fanfiction. Just like you're Boss-defeater 451 from Fanfiction. I decided to make my lovely debut on my story now.

**Boss Defeater: **Oh. Welcome to the story, which is actually your story and all. You get the idea.**  
**

**Hope Boyd: **Of course I do. Thanks for the Welcome! By the way, your story "Daring Truths" is awesome so far! Especially all the references to my stories that I found lol.

**Boss Defeater: **Lol You fiund those huh? I thought you didn't because you didn't put it in your review. So when are you going to PM me your truth and dares?**  
**

**Hope Boyd: **Probably round Friday or Saturday. I gotta study for my midterms. I have them Wednesday-Friday this week.**  
**

**Boss Defeater: **Okay, and good luck on your midterms! And happy almost birthday!

**Hope Boyd: **Thanks!**  
**

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** So, what was it about me that made you fall in love with me?

**2845 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** A little bit cocky, are we? ;)

**Pit Icarus:** No lol. I just read what you wrote on another status, and I was always curious about why you fell in love with me.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Okay, but only if you tell me why you fell in love with me.

**Pit Icarus:** Deal. So spill it. Why did you fell for me?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Okay. Well, when we first met, I thought you were pretty cute and good looking, but I assumed you were like the rest of the guys I dated: arrogant, rude, conceited pretty boys who only wanted a trophy wife. But as I got to know you better, you were the exact opposite. You were modest, humble (despite everything you done for Skyworld and the MK), very caring and brave in your own way. And the fact that you treated me way differently than those other guys, like an actual person. And I actually had a fun time with you. I usually sabotage the meetings I'm with those snobby jerks, so it would end earlier than it should. This is was the first time I actually wanted to stay through the whole meeting with a guy. So in the end, you were a really great guy who surprised me when you said you didn't have a girlfriend. So that's how all those things literally made me fall for you. And that's pretty much it.

**Pit Icarus:** Wow. I feel really good right now.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I bet you do. Now, it's your turn. What was it about me that you fell for?

**Pit Icarus:** Okay, so when we first met, I thought you were pretty, and I assumed you would be one of those snobby, crazy, obsessive, rude type of girls like those fangirls that won't leave me alone. But, unlike those girls, she was very shy and quiet. That surprised me about you, and it made you very unique. It was when we got to know each other better, and found a lot of things in common, that you really showed your personality to me. You showed so much interest in the history, the architecture, everything about Angel Land. You wanted to learn more about it. And when I told you about my adventures, you knew everyone I said in them, and never asked once who they were. Medusa, Hades, Zeus, all of them. You was the first girl I met that was like that. That showed to me that you were smart. And you always made me smile, and laugh with your humor. When you and Mario left, I just knew I wanted to see you again because that was when I knew that I fell in love with you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww. That is so sweet and romantic.

**Pit Icarus:** Well, you made me that way, so you have yourself to thank for that. lol

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Okay! I learned my lesson! I'll never kick anyone again! Now please get me outta here!

**129 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** As happy as I am to hear you learned your lesson, I don't know how to get you out. Sorry!

**Ninja Rise Vendetta:** WHAT! Please! Someone! Anyone!

**Hope Boyd:** Alright. Let me talk to Midnight and see if it's okay to get you out.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Thank you Hope! Thank you!

**Hope Boyd:** You're very welcome.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario:** I've created a workout program! Ladies can get it for 2.99 and they'll also receive a date with yours truly! Like if you want it!

**Nobody likes this.**

**Waluigi Wario:** I'm going to kill that nobody!

**Nobody:** Why? You be attacking air.

**Waluigi Wario:** Touche. Just you wait! I'll find out who you are! And when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass!

**Nobody:** We'll see Waluigi. We'll see. Muhahahaha!

* * *

**Laguz Lalala wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** I saw the poem Pit wrote for you, and what he said about how why he fell in love with you! That's so cuuuuuuute and romantic! Now you guys are gonna go on a bunch more dates, get married, have 14 kids, then live to be one of those really happy, nice old couples that love each other. XDDDDDDDDDD.

**25963 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Laguz, really?

**Pit Icarus:** That's what I was about to say.

**Laguz Lalala:** So, you guys aren't going to get married, and have 14 kids? D:

**Felicity Toadstool:** We're not even old enough to get married! Why would we even think about that!

**Laguz Lalala:** You got three years till you're 18, and they're gonna make you get married by then, won't they?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No. They know I'm going to college first, then get a job for a while, and then come back to the MK to spread my knowledge. By then, I'll probably be 25 by then, and maybe I'll get married then.

**Laguz Lalala:** Wow. That's a real big plan.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yup! And I'm planning on doing it all too! :D

**Laguz Lalala:** Good luck! I'm sure you can do it!

**Pit Icarus:** Of course she can do it! She can do anything she wants. I know she'll be amazing when she finally achieves her goals too.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks babe.

**Pit Icarus:** No prob.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** So I was told to go to the Park today, but I wasn't told why. I went there while being on my gaurd, but I didn't know that I came in time to see tons of lantern being floated in the air. Out of nowhere, the instrumental of "I see the Light" started playing. Since I love that song, I started singing Rapunzel's part out of pure love. After I was done, I was about to head back until I heard someone singing Flynn's part. I turned around, and there I see Pit, singing the words. Then we started singing the last verses together, and we kissed under the lanterns. It was so absolutely beautiful. I have a feeling that someone saw my comment on a tangled youtube video, and decided to act it out for my birthday (even thought this happened 2 days before the big day). Whoever it was, I have, but mostly want to thank them from the bottom of my heart.

**14790 people likes this.**

**Laguz Lalala:** It was a group effort really on this. We thought we give you an early birthday gift. It was really Pit's idea. He apparently heard you singing this song a lot, so he looked it up, and saw your youtube comment about how you wanted this. So, he asked some of us to help him out, and voila!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww. You guys, I really appreciate this, but you didn't have to all this for me. I feel so bad that you guys went through so much for me.

**Pit Icarus:** Don't feel bad Felic. You deserved a present like this, especially after all you've done, and went through with and for this kingdom. I just wanted you to feel appreciated and special for the night.

**Felicity Toadstool:** And you succeeded in more ways than one. :D

* * *

**Luigi Mario** is in a relationship with **Daisy Sarasa**.

**Daisy Sarasa, Mario Mario, and 19404 others like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** About time. I was wondering when you were gonna put this up. lol

**Mario Mario:** Couldn't agree with you more kiddo. lol

**Waluigi Wario:** Daisy! How could you cheat on me with the stringed loser!

**Daisy Sarasa:** You idiot! We were never dating in the first place!

**Luigi Mario:** Exactly! So stop harassing my girlfriend!

**Eclair Babineaux:** But Luigi, what about us? I thought we had something special.

**Luigi Mario:** We do. It's called friendship. That's it. Nothing more.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nice one Lou. Wonderfully done.

**Luigi Mario:** Thanks girlie.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Ugggh! Why is this so hard to put this cord in it's socket! Just get in already!

**1934 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** That's what she said! FIRST! YEAH!

**Mario Mario:** Damn! You beat me to it!

**Luigi Mario:** I wanted to say it first. Shoot.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry boys. I got fast typing fingers. ;)

**Daisy Sarasa:** What? I don't get it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's from "The Office". When someone makes a line that someone has a sexual innuendo to it, you're supposed to say "That's what she said".

**Daisy Sarasa:** Oh. And what's "The Office"? Sounds pretty good.

**Luigi Mario:** One of the best comedies ever written and put on television. Come one over and we'll show you every episode. Mario and I have seasons 1-7 on DVD.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Okay sweetie! See you there! ;)

**Felicity Toadstool:** Can I come too? I love Jim Halpert, especially his pranks on Dwight!

**Mario Mario:** Of course you can come. The more, the merrier!

**Felicity Toadstool:** That's what she said and thanks! :D

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** I'm finally free, and in time for Felic's birthday too! Thank you Midnight and Hope!

**478 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** You are very welcome. I hope you learned your lesson in there.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** I did! Honest! I will not kick anyone ever again!

**Hope Boyd:** Good. That's exactly what Midnight and I wanted to hear from you.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** I wanna cut my hair into the style I wore it three years back.

**102 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Why?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I need a change, and my hair's always been the same way. So, I was thinking about either cutting it or getting highlights in it.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Why don't you go with highlights? They'll look so cool on you! Especially some bright ones!

**Peach Toadstool:** Absolutely not! No daughter of mine is getting highlights in her hair!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why not? Mar said that would a good idea. It helps express my individuality. I mean, Peach has yellow-blonde long hair, Daisy has the short auburn hair, and I would have long brown hair with the highlights.

**Peach Toadstool:** Are the highlights permanent? And Mario allow you to do this?

**Mario Mario:** They aren't permanemt. They only last for a few months. And I thought it was a great idea. It gives her the chance to express herself, and she's trying something new.

**Peach Toadstool:** Alright. But I want you to do it in a hair salon.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank you! Thank you! I promise I wll! And Mar can come with me!

**Mario Mario:** Of course I'll come with you kiddo.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Mar.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Hope Boyd's wall for her birthday:** Happy 18th birthday girl! You're finally legal! Now you can vote, enlist in wars, and buy all the cigarettes, lottery tickets, and porn till your heart's content!

**Hope Boyd, Wario Wario, Waluigi Wario, and 100 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** LMAO! Thank you so much! I'm totally buying a pack of cigarettes, a lotto ticket. I don't smoke, but I'm buying them JUST CAUSE I CAN! The porn I'll buy round Christmas. Lmao jk.

**Peach Toadstool:** Felicity Morgan Toadstool! Now I taught you much better than that to be saying such obscene things such as this! Now you apologize to Hope right now!

**Hope Boyd:** Princess, it's cool. I really don't mind that she wrote that. I thought it was hilarious. I actually talked about this with my friends Catherine and Jeannine a while back for Cat's birthday. Really, I'm not offended at all. Honest!

**Peach Toadstool:** Are you sure dear?

**Hope Boyd:** I'm very sure Princess. But thanks for standing up for me though. I appreciate it.

**Peach Toadstool:** You're welcome!

* * *

**Laguz Lalala, Boss Defeater, and 134 people wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall for her birthday.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Happy birthday to me! I'm finally 16! And happy birthday to my awesome creator **Hope Boyd**! Can't wait for else is in store for me today!

**Hope Boyd, Pit Icarus, Peach Toadstool and 145 people like this.**

**Felicity's wall:**

**Hope Boyd:** Happy birthday chica! You deserve to have an amazing day! In fact, I'm gonna make it happen! Enjoy your day! ;)

**Catherine Eliza:** Happy birthday Felic! Have a great day!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Happy birthday Felic! Enjoy your day!

**Bowser Koopa:** Happy birthday girl. I'm not kidnapping you mom today or the rest of the week. You don't have to worry about losing your mom on her birthday. My gift to you. You're welcome.

**Laguz Lalala:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELIC! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! :DDDDD

**Sparkle Silaria:** Happy birthday Felicity! Have a great day girl!

**Boss Defeater:** Happy birthday Fifi! *shot for using Chris' nickname*

**Amy Thomas:** Happy birthday Felicity! We need to play tennis again! It was so much fun last time!

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** Happy birthday Felic! We still gottta finish our tennis game!

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Happy birthday, my princess. I hope you have a wonderful day. You deserve absolutely nothing than the best. I still believe that I am the best for you (and always will be), I will not start anything with your boyfriend (for now) because it's birthday, and I only want the best for you. So, happy birthday my princess, and have a wonderful day!

**Luigi Mario:** Happy birthday my Office and Criminal Minds buddy! You're finally the big 1-6! When we first met, we were both very shy, and quiet. It was when we got to know each other better, we've became closer than ever. You helped me get a date with Daisy, and then you saved us on that date, and helped us get even closer than I ever thought I would get with Daisy. Thank you for always being my cheerleader, and for believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. Happy birthday girl and have the best day of your life. You absolutely deserve it.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Hey cuzzie! So, today's your birthday (finally!), and I want to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You are such an amazing cousin, and I'm so glad we got the chance to meet and stay as close as we are. You are an awesome friend, as well as cousin. I can always talk to you, cause you'll always listen. And I know for a fact that you always have my back in whatever. You are also the reason why Luigi and I are together (literally). You was the first one to realize that we were in trouble. And you were one of the first to lend a hand to us too. Someone your age would have told, and stayed at home, but you actually did all you could to help us. You are truly a kickass person, and I absolutely love for you it. Happy birthday cuz!

**Pit Icarus:** You already know how I felt when we first met. It's funny that even though I'm the angel, you're more of an angel than I could ever be. You're always caring, generous, loving, and show fairness and kindness to everyone, even to people that don't deserve it. You're fun, happy, bubbly, and always great to be around. Every time you smile, you always make my day so much better and brighter. When I look into your eyes, I see nothing but love and compassion in them. Your voice sounds like an angel (and I would know first hand better than everyone). So, I said it once, and I'll say it again. Happy birthday my angel. You are more of an angel than I could ever be.

**Mario Mario:** My little girl. From the first day we met, I always knew you were going to become someone special. I remember when your mother and I tuck you in the first night we brought you home. You look just like an angels, except you were missing your wings and halo. I held your hand every time we went somewhere, and when you got tired, I put you over my shoulders and walked us both back. You were the sweetest, cutest, and happiest little girl I've ever met. Now, you became a beautiful, smart, funny, graceful, and generous you woman, and I couldn't be any more proud. You made me a very proud father (even though your mother and I aren't married yet). I want you to know that no matter what anyone says or do, you will always be my special little girl. And I know I'm not your father legally, but I will always love you like you're my daughter. Happy birthday my special little girl, and don't you ever forget that I love you, and I'm always proud of you.

**Peach Toadstool:** My daughter. You was originally my shy, quiet little niece with a bubbly personality. You reminded me of my dear brother all the way down to the eating habits. You act just like him in so many ways. You had his want for adventure, his sense of honor, wisdom, stubbornness, sense of justice, and love for the people you hardly knew. But there was also things your have that your father didn't. You had grace, determination, wit, humor, an opened mind, and a happy go lucky smile that could make anyone smile. As I watched you grow, I saw how you were becoming your own person. You were no longer "Edward's daughter" or "Peach's daughter". You were Felicity, Felic, and in one occasion "F-Money" (thought I wonder how you got that nickname). You were always independent, even as a child, but as you grew older, you became a lot more independent, like an adult, but you never hesitated to ask for help. You are also humble, laid back, and very clever. I know you are a great princess, and you will soon to be a very great Queen when the time comes. Happy birthday sweetheart! Mommie loves you!

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** This is the last status of this chapter. Actually, this is also the last chapter of "Adventures on the Social Network". Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed it! You guys are awesome!

**Felicity Toadstool:** LO QUE LO TAPA!

**Mario Mario:** MAMMA MIA!

**Peach Toadstool:** OH MY GOODNESS!

**Luigi Mario:** CHE DIAVOLO!

**Daisy Sarasa:** WHY?

**Bowser Koopa:** YES! FREEDOM!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** SAY IT AIN'T SO!

**Pit Icarus:** THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

**Arianah Johnson:** PLEASE RECONSIDER!

**Sparkle Silaria:** DON'T END IT LIKE THIS!

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez:** FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD IN THIS WORLD DON'T END IT!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** NOOOOO!

**Mio Maple:** OH MY STAR SPIRITS! WHY?

**Amy Thomas:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** HOW?

**Toad Kinopio:** HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!

**Laguz Lalala:** WHAAAAAAAT? D:

**Toadette Kinopio:** AUTHOR SAY WHAT?

**Eclair Babineaux**: SACRE BLEU!

**Pauline Johnson:** NOO! I NEED MORE CHAPTERS SO I CAN GET MY MAN!

**Wario Wario**: EVERYONE NEEDS TO SEE WARIO SOME MORE!

**Waluigi Wario:** GOOD! NOW THAT STUPID NOBODY WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Nobody:** I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE WALUIGI! MUHAHAHAHA!

**AmperDavid:** THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!

**Arachni ri Crysia:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Boss Defeater:** *Passes out due to shock*

**Catherine Eliza:** =O

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** WHAT? BUT I WAS ONLY IN TWO CHAPTERS!

**Hope Boyd:** Just kidding guys! ;) But stick around! There's a lot more statuses and chapters to come! See ya!

* * *

_**And that's all she (well me really) wrote folks! By the way, I accidentally found this on Project A.F.T.E.R Forum two days ago. I wasn't mad or anything. I just thought it was freakin hilarious what the guy who put it up wrote as his commentary. Don't worry guys. I'm alright. I just honored to be put on that site. Honestly, sometimes I go on there to get a good laugh (I'm human. Whatever), so seeing this on there was a big surprise. The only part I look at are the commentaries. They are hilarious. So, no I'm not mad or sad, or anything. I'm a big girl, and I can take criticism and flames. Now, I'm going to keep studying for my midterms. So, until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	13. Truth Is and Awkward Moments

**_Hello ladies and gents! This is Hopefaith2 bringing you chapter 13! This is longer than Chapter 12 (about 9000 words or such. I'm just going by the count on the screen.), so brace yourself for horrible jokes, and somewhat offensive puns. So, read and review, and enjoy! _**

**_WARNING: Do not read if you are Justin Bieber fan (whether you are open of closet fan). There is some Justin Bieber bashing due to recent events. So, I don't want a bunch of Justin Bieber fan girls come rioting against me in a group of mob and wanting my head. That is all.  
_**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank you guys for throwing me a surprise sweet 16! It was so sweet of your guys for you to do that for me. You guys are awesome! Words cannot describe how grateful I am for this!

**2903 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** You're absolutely welcome sweetheart! You deserve to have the greatest sweet 16 ever!

**Mario Mario:** She's right. You're our special little girl, and you deserve nothing but the best for you birthday!

**Daisy Sarasa:** And that was a banging party!

**Luigi Mario:** Seeing Bowser trying to beat Mario in a dance off was hilarious.

**Pit Icarus:** And after he couldn't beat Mar, he thought he could beat Felic cause she was younger, and girl.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, but I totally proved him wrong! But thank you guy so much. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Everyone, go on free rice dot com. Every time you answer a question right, they donate 10 grains of rice to the World Food Programme to end world hunger! I already donated over 10,000 grains of rice! You guys can do it too!

**19230 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Wow! That's amazing Hope! I donated 700 so far. I'm doing English (vocabulary).

**Luigi Mario:** I donated 300. It's not much. Basic Chemistry.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Aww sweetie! Don't feel bad! You're helping end World Hunger! I'm proud of you!

**Luigi Mario:** Thanks Daisy. :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** I donated 1,000. I'm doing Spanish.

**Pit Icarus:** 1,500. English Grammar.

**Peach Toadstool:** 5,000, and still going!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Whoa Mom! Which subject are you doing?

**Peach Toadstool:** Literature. I was hoping they had a section based on Shakespeare on here, but I had to settle with that.

**Daisy Sarasa:** It's no surprise that English was her best subject. As Gym was mine.

**Mario Mario:** You mom is very beautiful, and very smart, She always find a way to escape Bowser's clutches, and send me messages and hints on my adventures. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did.

**Peach Toadstool:** Aww Mario. You're so sweet!

* * *

**DJ Toad:** Just packin' a few things before visitin' this dude's crib. I bet it's totally off the hook! How the Prof and I are gonna get there is probably via his doodad or somethin' like that. Bet the whole dang place is different from da Mushroom Kingdom. Accordin' to this letter, some kinda shindig or beach party is gonna happen there and I've been requested to be their deejay or special guest. Sorry for ditchin' y'all but I gotta go! Peace! ;)

**19304 people like this.**

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I just got some pinatas of Maquano and Dimentio! Who wants to join in the beating of these pinatas? I've got free pizza!

**2853 people like this. **

**Ninja Rose Vendetta**: OMG, A Dimentio pinata? :DDD Wait. For. MEEE! :DD

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm down!

**Mario Mario:** Me too!

**Luigi Mario:** Me three!

**Bowser Koopa:** Me four!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Me five!

**Luigi Mario:** Daisy, why are you going? You never met Dimentio or Manquano.

**Daisy Sarasa:** So, I can't pass up an opportunity to beat a pinata, and free pizza!

**Luigi Mario:** True. So true.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Did my first scratch off and won a buck.

**1304 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** When did you do that?

**Hope Boyd:** On my birthday. The first and only time I won in a scratch off.

**Mario Mario:** Nice going.

**Boss Defeater:** Scratch offs are evil.

**Hope Boyd:** Only if you have a gambling addiction. lol :D

* * *

**Catherine Eliza wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** Hey Felic? Could you please convince Toadworth that I'm not a terrorist? I was going to the castle to give you your belated birthday present since I forgot to bring it to school, and Toadworth opened it, exclaimed it was a bomb, and shooed me away. Apparently he doesn't know what an underwater camera looks like -_-

**1930 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course! Don't worry about him! He's kinda paranoid with all the kidnappings that go around here and such. But an underwater camera! That's awesome! Now I can take pictures of the sea life at Isle Delfino! Thank you!

**Catherine Eliza:** No prob girl. But when you bring that up, it makes a lot of sense when you think about it. And he is old. How old is Toadsworth anyway?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh. Well...umm I don't really know to be honest. Maybe mom knows.

* * *

**Boss Defeater** is a relationship with **Nobody**.

**Nobody like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool**: Really?

**Pit Icarus:** Boss I never knew.

**Boss Defeater:** I DON'T MEAN THE NOBODY IN THIS STORY, OR ODYSSEUS FOR THAT MATTER, OR ANYONE ELSE THAT NAMED HIM/HERSELF NOBODY! I MEANT THE DEFINITION OF THE WORD!

**Nobody:** Well Boss, you are pretty cute yourself. ;)

**Boss Defeater:** AHHHHH!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ay caramba! DWL

**Pit Icarus:** This literally made my day in so many ways.

* * *

**Amy Thomas:** Anyone heard of a game called Portal? Portal 2? My creator's been obsessed with it, and it's getting a bit annoying. :/ Now she's making me like it! DX

**253 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** I've heard of those games. I don't play them. Not my cup of tea.

**Amy Thomas:** Lucky you.

**Hope Boyd:** lol

* * *

**DJ Toad wrote on Felicity Toadstool's Wall:** Yo, F! Do ya mind if I lay down your radical, phattest tunes on mah turntable Club 64 tonight? I'm promise you'll get credit for them, homegirl! I know you'll be a famous songwriter one day. Keep it real, Felic!

**2934 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure thing. But, who are you?

**DJ Toad:** Oh werd! You never met me! I'm DJ Toad! Mushroom Kingdom's most hippest and famous DJ!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ohhhh. Hey. I'm Felicity, but you can call me Felic for short. And how did you hear about me?

**DJ Toad:** I hear about you through your music girl! That Bowser Intruder was popping! You got skills!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks.

* * *

**Sparkle Silaria changed her name to Anelia Solrane.**

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Dimentio's clothing choice ... Is it a poncho, or a dress ..? I would love to hear your thought! xD

**102 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I seriously thought it was a poncho.

**Peach Toadstool:** That's what I thought.

**Mario Mario:** Poncho.

**Luigi Mario:** Poncho.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Dress.

**Bowser Koopa:** ^What the green marshmallow said.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It clearly looks like a poncho.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** No Felic, it's a dress.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's a poncho.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Dress!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Poncho!

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Dress!

**Hope Boyd:** ENOUGH! I'm going to settle this once and for all! It's not a poncho or dress! It's a one suit that makes up the attire of a Jester (because that's what he is). There. it's over and done with.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** OH MY GOSH IT'S SNOWING...in October? What?

**Mario Mario:** Seriously?

**Hope Boyd:** Deadass. It's literally snowing on campus.

**Luigi Mario:** That's so weird.

**Daisy Sarasa:** When does it usually start to snow?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Around late November, early December.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Wow. That's really early.

**Hope Boyd:** I think the end of the world is truly upon us. Damn.

**Mario Mario:** Oh come on Hope. Just because it snowed, doesn't mean the end of the world is next year.

**Luigi Mario:** So, you don't believe in that end of the world stuff bro?

**Mario Mario:** Of course not!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Weren't you about to buy an "End of World kit" a couple of weeks ago?

**Mario Mario:** No. Quiet you!

**Luigi Mario:** lol.

* * *

**DJ Toad wrote on Bowser Koopa's Wall:** Yo, dude. You seriously need to take a chill pill. Shoutin' at any dude or dudette is totally uncool.

**1934 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** So true.

**Mario Mario:** He's right

**Daisy Sarasa: **Werd.

**Chopper Of Planet Clara:** That's what I said.

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it you ugly fungi before I come over there and kick your ass! And as for the rest of you, you better not start anything with me! I know where you all live!

**Felicity Toadstool:** As we know where you live too. We broke in there tons of times, kicked your butt, saved my mom, and got out before Dinnertime.

**Mario Mario:** Not even before dinnertime. We got out before lunch sometimes too.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh right.

**Bowser Koopa:** To hell with all of you!

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** What was the pirate's favorite letter?

Many pirates were illiterate and so did not know any letters, much less have a favorite. However, even if this pirate were able to read, it is unlikely that we would be able to find out his favorite letter without asking him, since pirates were primarily in existence two to four centuries ago. In addition, most people don't have a favorite letter, and so a pirate would probably not be an exception.

**1623 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** Anti-jokes?

**Boss Defeater:** Yup!

**Hope Boyd:** Nice man.

**Felicity Toadstool:** lmao.

**Daisy Sarasa:** I'm confused. Isn't it r?

**Hope Boyd:** An anti-joke is a type of comedy in which the uses is set up to expect a typical joke setup however the joke ends with such anticlimax that it becomes funny in its own right. The lack of punchline is the punchline.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Ohhh. That is funny though.

**Luigi Mario:** Indeed it is.

* * *

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Does the Underwhere have internet connection? If it does, may God help us all! DX

**156 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** When we went down there, we didn't see any laptops or the such. I'm gonna guess that there isn't. Maybe **Chopper** knows.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Not to my knowledge. If it did, we would all be screwed if Dimentio saw all this now.

**Dimentio Romano:** Indeed I do see it as you all see the sky.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Dimentio! How did you get on here!

**Dimentio Romano:** I sneaked my way on here like Mario sneaks into Bowser's castle regularly.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh crap. We're in trouble.

**Dimentio Romano:** Like a child who broke an expensive vase.

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:** Great! Now what are we gonna do? He's gonna kill us all.

**Dimentio Romano:** You are wrong like a child who answered a question wrong. I have no intention of harming any of you. I am doing this as a favor to the author of Hope and Faith. She requested my presence, and I accepted her request. And now, I must take my leave. Ciao!

**Ninja Rose Vendetta:**...Felic, your author is evil. An evil genius.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Seriously! How did she find time to do all that I have no idea.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I know! A sneaky, and evil woman. Truly evil and sneaky.

**Hope Boyd:** Glad you all enjoyed my little prank there! Another Hopefaith2 original! Muhahaha!

* * *

**Anelia Solrane:** I cannot believe I'm turning 16 next month. I can't wait! :D

**1093 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's a great feeling.

**Anelia Solrane:** Really?

**Felicity Toadstool:** To me, it was like a rite of passage from embarking from childhood to adulthood.

**Hope Boyd:** That's how I felt when i bought my first scratch off. lol

**Felicity Toadstool:** How does it feel to be 18?

**Hope Boyd:** I feel great. I have a lot more freedom, and more privileges. I have the right to vote, enlist in war, almost everything...except drink alcohol. Do you know that the U.S is the only country whose drinking age is 21?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wow.

**Hope Boyd:** That is why I'm going to Canada one day. That and Marijuana's legal. lmao

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** How many blondes did it take to screw in a light bulb? One. He was an electrician.

**15204 people like this.**

**Boss Defeater:** Good one.

**Hope Boyd:** Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara wrote on Bowser Koopa's wall:** You REALLY need to take anger management classes. 'Cause if you don't, I'm going to tell your mother on you! ...Or better yet, I'll slam your tail in the door of a luxury sedan! :D

**192 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Where are you going to find a luxury sedan?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I don't know really.

**Bowser Koopa:** You green marshmallow! I'd like to see you try and tell my mother on me!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Chopper, I got his mom's number! I'll message it to you!

**Bowser Koopa:** How the hell did you find that?

**Felicity Toadstool:** The Phonebook. Duh! By the way, expect a phone call from your mother in a couple of minutes.

**Bowser Koopa:** Damnit!

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Why was six afraid of seven?

It wasn't. Numbers are not sentient and thus incapable of feeling fear.

**14335 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Win!

**Hope Boyd:** Good one.

**Luigi Mario:** Nice one bro. It sounds like something Dwight would say!

**Mario Mario:** That's what I thought.

**Boss defeater:** Funny.

* * *

**Boss Defeater wrote on Hope Boyd's wall:** So, how did you come up with Felicity's name?

**Hope Boyd:** Her name was supposed to be temporary until I came up with something better. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of one, so the name stuck.

**Boss Defeater:** Really? Where did you get the name from?

**Hope Boyd:** I accidentally found the show "Felicity", and lo and behold, it became her name until I could think of something better. But, as you can see, I couldn't, so the name stuck.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So you got my name from television? Really?

**Hope Boyd:** Be grateful that I didn't choose Shanaynay or Kilolo. You was almost named Shambrika.

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** How do you confuse a Blond?

Paint yourself green and throw forks at her.

**13302 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool**: We should try this out on Mom. lmao jk.

**Peach Toadstool:** How rude! are you trying to imply the dumb blonde stereotype?

**Pauline Johnson:** Well, if the shoe fits.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Please let's no start this up again. We could easily put you on blast Pauline. And I mean EASILY.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Peach, he point of the joke is that doing that would confuse everyone. It's an Anti-joke.

**Peach Toadstool:** Ohhhh. Now it makes much more sense now.

* * *

**Pit Icarus:** I have the best girlfriend in the world. She came all the way to Angel Land, just to take care of me, even though she could have gotten sick herself. **Felicity Toadstool**, baby, you're the greatest.

**18930 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** lol awww. You're so sweet! And melodramatic. lol

**Laguz Lalala:** This can be another story you tell your kids! XDDDD

**Felicity Toadstool:** Laguz, sometimes you are too much for me.

**Pit Icarus:** I agree on that.

**Boss Defeater:** Ah, the love stories... Practice them, for future children will force them out of you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Well then you should do the same with you and the nobody.

**Boss Defeater:** I DIDN'T MEAN THAT NOBODY!

**Nobody:** Awww come on Boss. Don't be shy. Tell them how we met sugar. ;)

**Boss Defeater:** You stay out of this! I never even met you! I don't even know you!

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Got my iPhone 4S for my birthday gift, and I am loving it so much!

**12033 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Is it really that good?

**Mario Mario:** I was going to get one myself. In Black.

**Luigi Mario:** Same in white.

**Hope Boyd:** Mine's in white. It's really great. I'm having way too much fun on it! There so many things you can do on it!

**Mario Mario:** Nice.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** A duck walks into a bar. Animal control is promptly called and the duck is released in a nearby park.

**1939 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** That is hilarious!

**Boss defeater:** The _ walks into a bar joke. A very nice counter.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Thank you.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** My mom actually grounded me.

**1924 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** HAHAHAHAH!

**Luigi Mario:** Did she give you a spanking too?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Awww Bowsie got in trouble! Bowsie got in trouble!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Calling his mother: Best. Idea. Ever

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I told you I would.

**Bowser Koopa:** I hate all you bastards!

**Felicity Toadstool**: Careful! Don't make me call your mommy again, and tell her you're cursing!

**Bowser Koopa:** *mumbles*

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** The awkward moment when a 17 year old singer is hit with a Paternity Suit by a 20 year old woman.

**18290 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** The awkward moment when you realize that 17 year old singer is actually a man.

**Laguz Lalala:** The awkward moment when you find out that he actually had it in him.

**Daisy Sarasa:** ^ Exactly what I thought.

**Peach Toadstool:** Girls! That's very rude to say about him.

**Daisy Sarasa:** You thought he was a girl too when you first heard him!

**Mario Mario:** We all did Peachie. Don't worry about it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I have one question: If she did have a child with him, doesn't that mean she'll get arrested for rape or something of the sort?

**Mario Mario:** Definitely.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Wow. What a dumbass.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Werd.

* * *

**Anelia Solrane:** Wondering if anyone figured out that I'm half mermaid.

**192 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** You are?

**Anelia Solrane:** Yeah.

**Catherine Eliza:** THAT IS SOO COOL!

**Anelia Solrane:** Thanks!

**Catherine Eliza:** No problem! :D

* * *

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** My turn to make an Anti-Joke! Hey did you hear about the guy who was in the hospital? Yes. Sadly he died of Pneumonia.

**12 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh my god! You cruel, sick bastard!

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** What?

**Felicity Toadstool:** My dad died of Pneumonia in the hospital almost 7 years ago, you jerk!

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't know! Really! I just wanted to be fit into the group!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Don't talk to me. I need to get off!

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** Felic! I'm really sorry!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** How do you make a plumber cry?

You kill his family. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**13 people like this.**

**Mario Mario**: Very funny Bowser.

**Hope Boyd:** Or you take his princess and lock her in a castle with an angry mutated turtle. Either way works.

**Luigi Mario:** LMAO.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Now that's a good anti-joke Hope. LMAO.**  
**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Hope, that's mean. But so hilarious.

**Boss Defeater:** Hehehehehe.

**Bowser Koopa:** HEY!

**Peach Toadstool:** Hope! I'm surprised at you!

**Hope Boyd:** I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! This worked so damn well!

**Mario Mario:** That was a good one though. Even though it's mean.

**Hope Boyd:** Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Why is my daughter crying in her room, and not coming out to talk to anyone?

**Pit Icarus:** Nick made an Anti-joke about a guy who died of Pneumonia and he didn't know Felic's dad died from it.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh my goodness! Poor girl! Did he know?

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** I didn't know! Honest! If I did, I would have never have said it! Honest!

**Peach Toadstool:** I'm quite certain that you didn't. Felicity is very sensitive when it comes to her father, god rest his soul. She lost him at a young age, and she's trying to move on, but it's hard for her.

**Pit Icarus:** Poor Felic. Would you mind if I come over, and try to make her feel better?

**Peach Toadstool:** Actually, I was about to ask if you could help her out of this, if you don't mind.

**Pit Icarus:** Of course I don't mind! I'll always be happy and willing to help out my girlfriend.

**Peach Toadstool:** Thank you so much, Pit.

* * *

**Catherine Eliza wrote on Waluigi Wario's wall:** Hello! Do you remember me? I'm the redhead girl who threw water balloons at you in a tank for my school fundraiser. It's amazing how so many people want to throw stuff at you. Well, guess what? Another fundraiser is coming up! See you soon! :D

**10249 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** That's a great idea Cat! We would make so much money from that! Especially from Lou and Daisy!

**Catherine Eliza:** Exactly.

**Waluigi Wario:** There's no way I'm doing that again! I finally knew how you got me to do it last time, but this time I'm not falling for the same trick twice!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Did you know this fundraiser is to help sick children and poor people in Sarasaland. Daisy would greatly appreciate all the help she receives for her people. Maybe she'll give you a special thank you for helping her people.

**Waluigi Wario:** SIGN ME UP! Anything to help my beautiful flower!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Thanks for the help guys. I greatly appreciate it!

**Catherine Eliza:** No prob Princess. :D

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** So, do you feel better? Are you alright now?

**120 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah I am. Thank you Pit. I really don't deserve you at times.

**Pit Icarus:** I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to make you feel better. And I'll kick Nick's butt for that mean joke he made about your father too

**Felicity Toadstool:** Don't hurt him. He didn't know, and that would make you look worse than him. Promise me you won't do anything to him on here?

**Pit Icarus**: I promise I won't do anything to him on here.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thank you babe.

**Pit Icarus:** No problem angel.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** And just as I thought I was finished with Luvbi, I still have a problem with...you know...Heartsy. You know, the girl that's the same species as me and kissed me more than any other girl? Yeah. That one. Hey, she's a nice girl and all...and kind of cute, but I don't like dating! What's sad is that I can't even beat her in most video games. :(

**193 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** You're only 11! Why in the heck would you be dating?

**Catherine Eliza:** Million dollar question.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I don't want to date period. She wants to freakin marry me and stuff!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Does she realize you two can't get married at 11?

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** Yeah, but that's not stopping her from trying to get us married later on.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Kids are growing up to dang fast these days.

**Catherine Eliza:** I agree with that statement above me.

**Chopper of Planet Clara:** I think everyone would agree with that statement.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Guys! Do a barrel roll!

**19304 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** What?

**Luigi Mario:** Did you meet Fox and the crew by accident again?

**Felicity Toadstool:** No! I didn't! Honest! But I would love to see them again.

**Peach Toadstool:** Then what do you mean by that?

**Daisy Sarasa:** I know what she means. If you go on Google, and type in "Do a Barrel Roll". The results page actually does a barrel roll. It's really fun and cool to see.

**Mario Mario:** Oh! Really? That is so cool!

**Luigi Mario:** I'm gonna try that now.

* * *

**Boss Defeater wrote on Hope Boyd's wall:** CHANGE. IT. BACK. NOW.

**Hope Boyd:** Why Boss. Whatever do you mean?

**Boss Defeater:** Don't play innocent with me! You know what I mean!

**Hope Boyd:** Your relationship status?

**Boss Defeater:** EXACTLY! For all I know, you might have paired me with Birdo! *Shudders*

**Hope Boyd:** You have no faith in me Boss. I can honestly say that I'm truly hurt and disappointed in your lack in faith in me.

**Boss Defeater:** DON'T. FREAKING. CARE. JUST CHANGE IT BACK!

**Hope Boyd:** And why do you think I can do that?

**Boss Defeater:** Does the words "Dude, I'm an author writing FANfiction. I can do whatever the heck I want on here. I have the power, and you are a character that I decided to use." ring a bell?

**Hope Boyd:** Damn. Using my own words against me. Fine! I'll see what I can do.

**Boss Defeater:** Thank you!

* * *

**Catherine Eliza:** If any of Bowser's guards are looking for a "small, redhead teenager who infiltrated high security areas", it's not me, I swear! I only infiltrated VERY high security areas.

**1023 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** I didn't even know Bowser's place can be counted as a high security area.

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. We managed to sneak in there all the time. Shoot, we just walk in there, beat him, save Peach, and come out. It's that easy.

**Luigi Mario:** it really is.

**Catherine Eliza:** Yeah, apparently it's "high" even though we all know it's not.

**Bowser Koopa:** Screw all of you! I only let you fools in, so I can defeat you!

**Mario Mario:** But we beat you every time.

**Bowser Koopa:** To hell with all of you!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Finally got highlights in my hair! And I look pretty dang good with them too! :D

**2943 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** You look great with them in. And very unique.

**Daisy Sarasa:** What color did you get?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Red-Orange. I was going to get blond, but then I decided against it.

**Pit Icarus:** I can't wait to see what you look like now. Though you'll always look beautiful to me.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww Pit. You're so sweet to me, ya know that?

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** I think you would still look great Felicity.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nick. Don't talk to me. Still haven't forgiven you.

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** As for those that wonder what happened between me and the Chargin' Chuck... I'm in the hospital while writing this. And how I managed to glomp a boss...? Well, I didn't have to land on her head. And she underestimated me, especially the fact that I rather counter-attack and can endure a lot of pain.

**102 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** So you could counter attack against a Mary Sue, but not a Chargin Chuck?

**Boss Defeater:** I didn't see you countering him either?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah you did. I moved out of his way at the last second, then kicked him from behind. Counter attack.

**Boss Defeater:** Oh, right.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Your argument is invalid. lmao

**Boss Defeater:** Shush you!

**Nobody:** Awww Bossie poo. Do you want me to come over and make you feel better?

**Boss Defeater:** NO! YOU UNKNOWN LUNATIC!

**Hope Boyd:** *Laughing so hard, can hardly breathe*

**Boss Defeater**: Don't you encourage it! This is all your fault anyway!

**Hope Boyd: **I didn't write in a relationship with nobody in my review, now did I? You did this to yourself! lmao

**Boss Defeater:** Touche. I dislike you right now.

**Hope Boyd:** Anytime Boss! :D

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Now is a good time to watch "A Nightmare Before Christmas".

**182 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** You know, that is actually a very good point.

**Luigi Mario:** It's a mixture of Christmas and Halloween there, so what movie has a mixture of both holidays other than that?

**Hope Boyd:** Exactly. And it gets me in the spirit of both holidays. It's a win-win for everybody! :D

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** Finally forced his author to consider an actual name. It's a victory for all OC's... Well, it's only a victory for me, but...

**102 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Can't think of a name huh?

**Boss Defeater:** It's not that. It's just I don't want a really bad one, so he's making a poll which some choices.

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah I did that. I chose Raymond. It's a nice name, and your nickname can be Ray.

**Boss Defeater:** Hmmmm. Not bad, but let's see what everyone else thinks.

**Hope Boyd:** Good point.

* * *

**Boss Defeater:** ROLLERCOASTER TYCOON! YOU'RE COMING BACK! Even if I wonder if Rollercoaster Tycoon 3DS will be good... I can't help but feel happy that the series that brought me into gaming has finally another game.

**586 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** Wasn't that the game that allowed you to kill people?

**Boss Defeater:** Not really allowed you to kill people. That only happens when a ride malfunctions.

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah...not a big fan of the game series. Glad that you're excited for it though.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** So, there's another Facebook story on the Mario section. Very Interesting.

**129 people like this.**

**Boss Defeater**: Yeah. Have you read it?

**Hope Boyd:** I can honestly say I did. It is quite funny at times.

**Boss Defeater:** Yeah it is. Are you mad?

**Hope Boyd:** To be honest, I was when I first saw it. I got jealous, and I thought that story would replace mine. :/

**Boss Defeater:** Your story will never be replaced. Both stories are funny in their own unique way. You use real life scenarios, references, and sarcastic humor to get your points across, and that's why everyone love it. The other story uses sexual humor and references as well, and it's hilarious. You will never be forgotten.

**Hope Boyd:** Thanks man. How can I ever thank you.

**Boss Defeater:** Well I don't know..maybe CHANGING MY RELATIONSHIP STATUS FINALLY!

**Hope Boyd:** Oh right. I'll get right on that! :D

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Why does villains always have the most awesome songs in the whole movie?

**1892 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** Because 9 times out of 10, they die in the movie, so they want the villains have a big effect on us, and what better way is that than song?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Hmmm. Good point. How did you figure that out?

**Hope Boyd:** When you watched (and still watch) Disney movies as long as me, you tend to see many patterns and subliminal messages that you didn't realize as a child.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ahhh. Well said.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Happy Halloween everyone! What's everyone gonna dress up as?

**Hope Boyd:** I'm dressing up as a goth.

**Peach Toadstool:** I'm gonna be Lady Gaga!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Nicki Minaj.

**Luigi Mario:** Chuck Testa.

**Pit Icarus:** Sora in his outfit from "Nightmare Before Christmas" in Kingdom Hearts.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm going to be a street dancer.

**Boss Defeater:** A detective!

**Pauline Johnson**: The princess dressing up as a slut. Not a surprise. I'm going as Audrey Hepburn. One of the most elegant, and classy women in Hollywood.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Now isn't that ironic?

**Peach Toadstool:** Here's the difference Pauline. I only dress up as one on a holiday, and as a joke. You dress up like one every single day because you are one.

**Daisy Sarasa:** And you couldn't be elegant and classy even if they both bit you on the ass.

**Felicity Toadstool:** LMAO. Straight up truth.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Like my status for a "Truth is".

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, and 13 others like this.**

* * *

**Boss Defeater** is single.

**294 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** You're welcome.

**Boss Defeater:** FINALLY!

**Nobody:** But Boss, I thought we had something special! :'(

**Boss Defeater:** I don't even know you! Stop bothering me you unknown freak!

**Hope Boyd:** This is a much better show than putting you in a relationship. lmao

**Boss Defeater:** You are evil. Absolutely evil!

**Hope Boyd:** Respect your elders boy! I'm an adult, and you are a child. And yeah, I am. Muhahahaha!

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Mario Mario's wall:** Truth is I loved making you fly with the winged hat in "Super Mario 64". I never beat that game cause I was having too much fun making you fly around.

**1194 people like this.**

**Mario Mario**: Really? Well, the winged hat is one of my favorites.

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah. They need to bring that back. That is awesome.

**Mario Mario:** Definitely.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Luigi Mario's wall**: Truth is I always wanted to get Luigi's Mansion for my Wii. So, whenever I tried looking for it at Gamestop, Wal Mart, and such, they never have it!

**1300 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** Really? Wow. I'm surprised you're so devoted to finding that game.

**Hope Boyd:** Of course! Luigi's Mansion is awesome! I will find that game and buy it! THIS I SWEAR! And Luigi's Mansion 2 is one of the few reasons why I wanna get a Nintendo 3DS.

**Luigi Mario:** Thank you.

**Hope Boyd:** No prob man.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** I JUST HAD SEX! AND IT FELT SO GOOD!

**26832 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** FELT SO GOOD!

**Peach Toadstool:** MARIO!

**Boss Defeater:** What? O_o

**Luigi Mario:** Wow bro. lmao

**Daisy Sarasa**: HAHAHAHAHA!

**Felicity Toadstool:** I LOVE THIS SONG! THE LONELY ISLAND ARE THE BEST!

**Peach Toadstool:** Wait. This is a song?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah. What were YOU thinking Peach?

**Pauline Johnson:** Obviously, he finally took me up on my offer, and that I'm much better for him than your stupid ass.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Because only you would offer yourself on here, where everyone can see it, like the slut you are.

**Mario Mario:** Peach, it's a hilarious, but good song. Pauline, I would never take you up on any offer you would make for me. And Felicity, though I thank you for defending your mom and I, lay off the language.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Peach Toadstool's wall:** Truth is I always chose you in Mario Party. And I had and beat your game "Super Princess Peach", and I loved it.

**1245 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Awww. You are so sweet! Thank you!

**Hope Boyd:** No prob Princess. By the way, why didn't you and Mario kiss at the end of Super Princess Peach?

**Peach Toadstool**: Well, because the game was rated e for everyone. We couldn't put a kissing scene in a game for children silly!

**Hope Boyd:** Hmm. Good point.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Daisy Sarasa's wall:** Truth is I always thought you was so cool as a kid. You were hardcore, and never took crap from no one. I was inspired to be like that.

**1509 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa**: Thanks girl! How did that work out for you!

**Hope Boyd:** I have tons of friends in college. Guy friends, and girlfriends.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Nice.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Bowser Koopa's wall:** Truth is I read an article about you on about why you are the most successful video game character. Also read about how they thought you were really creepy when became Bowletta. I agree with both of those articles.

**2281 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** Of course I am the greatest video character! No one is better than Bowser! And who the hell is Bowletta?

**Hope Boyd:** You remember that time when Peach had her voice stolen, and was replaced with explosive speech by Cackletta, and you teamed up with the Mario Bros. to get it back?

**Bowser Koopa**: Yeah.

**Hope Boyd:** And you blacked out for a couple of minutes and you found yourself in a big box with wrapping on it?

**Bowser Koopa:** Yeah.

**Hope Boyd:** Cackletta took over your body, and you looked like a Koopa transvestite with fake boobs on its chest.

**Bowser Koopa:** WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

**Hope Boyd:** I am not. Go on google, click on images, and type in Bowletta. Or you can just go to the article on Crackeddotcom. Type Bowser in the search engine.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Felicity Toadstool's wall:** Truth is you were originally going to be a female Toad. After I written out your back story, it didn't make sense with your appearance. So instead of writing a whole different back story, I just got lazy and turned you into a human girl so I could save time and energy.

**1403 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Are you serious?

**Hope Boyd:** Yup. My laziness made you human. Literally.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You are lazy and evil, you know that.

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah, well it all turned out for the best! So everybody happy! :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** -_-'

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Pit Icarus:** Truth is you're my third best fighter on "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". The first two are Marth and Ike (in that order). And I like your final smash.

**1312 people like this.**

**Pit Icarus:** Seriously? After the Fire Emblem guys?

**Hope Boyd:** Well, Marth is really easy to use. He's quick and have great moves. Ike is slow, but he makes up for it with his powerful ass moves.

**Pit Icarus:** And me?

**Hope Boyd:** Your moves are good too, but you're not really good at knocking people off the stage as well as them.

**Pit Icarus:** Thanks.

**Hope Boyd:** Don't feel bad! You're still a great fighter. You proved that time and time again by rescuing my OC, and helping her. And for that, I am eternally grateful for that. :D

**Felicity Toadstool:** She's right! You saved me time and time again, and you even helped me out by encouraging me, and making me feel better! You're my hero, and my first choice in Brawl!

**Pit Icarus:** Thanks girls. That means a lot.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Wario Wario's wall: **Truth is you are surprisingly active for a man of your weight. You surprised me greatly. And you have really bad B.O.

**1249 people like this.**

**Wario Wario**: Hahaha! You should not be surprised about the great "WARIO" That's why I'm so great! And I do not have bad B.O!

**Hope Boyd:** Coming from the man who eats Garlic for a living and farts as an attack move?

**Wario Wario**: Touche.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Waluigi Wario's wall:** Truth is I do know who the nobody is. I'm just not telling you. ;)

**123 people like this.**

**Waluigi Wario:** You are evil.

**Hope Boyd:** I know!

**Nobody:** But not as evil as me Waluigi! Muhahahahaha!

**Waluigi Wario:** I'll find out who you are one day! And when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass you bastard!

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Pauline Johnson's wall:** Truth is, I honestly think you look like a prostitute on 134th street because you wear pounds of make up on your face, and the same, skimpy, red dress. Just saying.

**1674 people like this.**

**Pauline Johnson:** Excuse me? How dare you say such things to me! I am more beautiful, and more of a woman than the stupid pink princess is, and more people would want Mario and I to be together again than that bimbo and him, so shut it!

**Hope Boyd:** 1) You're not more than a woman than Peach. If you were, then you wouldn't have had done it with everything that moves. 2) There was a poll about who everyone thought should be with Mario. And the results are this: 1)Peach, 2) Rosalina, 3)Daisy, and 4)You. So that opinion is proven wrong.

**Pauline Johnson:** Ugggh! Just you wait! Mario will be mine. No matter what it takes!

**Hope Boyd:** And you've just given me a great idea! Thank you Pauline. For this, you will be rewarded greatly.

**Pauline Johnson:** With what?

**Hope Boyd:** In time, you'll see.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Toad Kinopio's wall:** Truth is you are awesome. You are so awesome, I look up the definition of awesome and there's your face next to the word.

**2345 people like this.**

**Toad Kinopio:** Awww thanks Hope! But, If I'm so awesome, then how come I'm not in this story as much as everyone else.

**Hope Boyd:** Because this story can handle your awesomeness as it is. If I put you in it more, the story would be destroyed due to your awesomeness. Like putting two falcon punches against each other.

**Toad Kinopio:** lol ohh.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Eclair Babineaux's wall:** Truth is I never seen you in person. Shoot, no one's ever seen you in person.

**1934 people like this.**

**Eclair Babineaux:** I blame Nintendo for that.

**Hope Boyd:** Indeed.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Sonic the Hedgehog's wall:** Truth is Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sega Genesis was the first game I ever played. My aunt showed me how to play when I was a little girl. So it brings back a lot of memories.

**1193 people like this.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Wow. Your aunt is a very smart woman.

**Hope Boyd:** She was.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** What happened?

**Hope Boyd:** She died last year. She had a seizure, and went into a coma. She never woke up.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** I'm very sorry Hope.

**Hope Boyd:** Don't worry about it. She's in a better place.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Yeah.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Nicholas Gerard Smeake's wall:** Truth is I honestly know for a fact that my OC doesn't like you the same way. I think it's best for you to move on buddy.

**1233 people like this.**

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** What? Are you sure?

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah I'm really sure. I know. I created her.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** But, I thought we had something.

**Hope Boyd:** And that is friendship. Nothing more.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** :(

**Hope Boyd:** Well, the truth hurts, but you'll meet someone who actually feels the same, get married, have tons of kids, and live happily ever after.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Boss Defeater's wall:** Truth is you are a great writer, and I'm still shocked that I inspired you to write fanfiction. That means a lot to me.

**1032 people like this. **

**Boss Defeater:** Why are you shocked?

**Hope Boyd:** Because I'm not that good of a writer.

**Boss Defeater:** If you weren't that good, you wouldn't have gotten much popularity that you have. People love your works. You're a very good writer.

**Hope Boyd:** Thanks.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on DJ Toad's wall:** Truth is you are an amazing DJ! I read all your creator's stories, and they are hawt! And tell your creator I'm sorry I couldn't put all her requests in this story, and I hope she gets better! :D

**1644 people like this.**

**DJ Toad:** It's cool Hope! I'm sure she'll understand. You didn't even have to put me in this, but you did. I gotta thank ya for that girl!

**Hope Boyd:** Of course I had to put the most hippest, jamming DJ in the Mushroom Kingdom on here! Unfortunately, I don't really know a lot about Spyro and such to put them in. The only reason I put Sonic in for humor. Same for Pit, so there ya go.

**DJ Toad:** Ahh. Makes sense. Anyways, keep it real Hope!

**Hope Boyd:** Thanks man! You too!

**_And that is Chapter 13. Didn't I warn you that this was bad? So read and review! And Kaiimi, if you somehow by chance read this chapter, or even this story as a whole, I just wanna say that your Facebook story is hilarious, and I have no malice, or jealousy against you. Good job on the story man! And may it be a success!_ _That's it y'al! I'm out! Until next time!_**

**_~Hopefaith2_**


	14. Happy Holidays, and a New Year!

_**Happy Holidays, and New Year guys! Sorry, it's been a while since I updated. My computer is broken, so I'm using my mom's, and it won't get fixed till the day I come back to school, which is the 17th. But on the bright side, what better way to start off your New Year's right by reading and reviewing this horrible story of mine. :D I am sad to say that this will most likely be the second to last chapter. This story has been going on for a real long time, and I think it's time to end this. I only used two status requests cause I just didn't feel like writing them all. Sorry guys. And I also apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others. Any who, let's get this chapter rolling! I don't own anything, except my OC.**_

**Hope Boyd:** So, Kim Kardashian's marriage ended after 3 months. Anyone else not surprised?

**1284 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** I'm not. No one truly takes marriage seriously these days. It's a real shame.

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah. There are so many things that lasted longer than her marriage!

**Hope Boyd:** And you guys just gave me a wonderful idea!

**Mario Mario:** We did?

**Luigi Mario:** Alright Hope, what evil plan are you creating now?

**Hope Boyd:** Why Luigi! I'm surprised at you! Having little faith in me like this. But, you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for you all my little pretties!

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Celebrating with Thanksgiving dinner with all my beloved family and friends. **-At Princess Peach's Castle with Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, Felicity Toadstool, and 24 others.**

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Thanksgiving dinner was amazing at the castle! **Peach Toadstool**, and **Luigi Mario** are the best cooks in the whole kingdom!

**1934 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Werd.

**Daisy Sarasa:** So true.

**Pit Icarus:** It was splendidly done Princess. Thank you for letting me come over for Thanksgiving.

**Mario Mario:** Of course we would let you come over. You're our friend and Felicity's boyfriend. You're always welcome to join us in whatever we plan to do.

**Pit Icarus: **Thanks Mario.

**Luigi Mario:** Awww thanks guys! You guys are awesome, and Pit, you're always welcome to join us.

**Bowser Koopa: **Of course whatever Peach makes is amazing! It comes from her heavenly hands.

******Felicity Toadstool:** For once, I will agree with him willingly.

******Peach Toadstool:** You all are so kind! Thank you so much! I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Enjoyed it! If I were to die right after eating that dinner, I would have died happily knowing I ate such amazing food. Could you teach me how to cook like that one day?

**Peach Toadstool:** Of course sweetheart! How about you and I make Christmas dinner this year?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Really?

**Peach Toadstool:** Really. How does tomorrow at noon sound for our first cooking lesson?

**Felicity Toadstool:** That would be great! Thanks Mom!

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Now that's Thanksgiving's over, we just have to wait a month till Facebook is bombarded with "Merry Christmas" statuses. Oh goody.

**102 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Sounds like someone doesn't have the Christmas spirit.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Believe me Mar, I do, but my whole news feed will be filled with "Merry Christmas" statuses and it's get really repetitive really easy.

**Mario Mario:** I don't know about you, but I like it when strangers wish me Merry Christmas. Shows that they care, and isn't that what Christmas is about? Showing how much you care?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Alright Mar. You have a point. I should be more appreciative to them this year.

* * *

**Pit Icarus wrote on Mario Mario's wall:** Um Mario, can I ask you something?

**Mario Mario:** Sure Pit. Wassup?

**Pit Icarus:** I kind of need an idea for a Christmas gift for Felicity. I honestly don't know what to get her.

**Mario Mario:** Well, why not?

**Pit Icarus:** Because every time I ask her what she would like, she smiles and says you don't have to get me anything.

**Mario Mario:** Yes. That sounds like her. We can discuss this over messages.

**Pit Icarus:** Okay. Thanks a lot.

**Mario Mario:** No prob.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool changed her name to Felicidad Toadstool.**

**Bowser Koopa:** What the hell is a Felicidad?

**Daisy Sarasa:** That's what I want to know.

**Pit Icarus:** Same.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** It's my name in Spanish. It's in the Christmas song "Feliz Navidad". That's why I changed it.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Ahhhh. I thought you hated being called that.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Well, I figured, since it's Christmas and all, why not bring a little happiness and cheer to everyone on here.

**Pit Icarus:** You're a good person, Felic.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nah. I'm just me. It was either this or Feliz Navidad Toadstool. I chose the shorter one that wasn't an overkill.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Okay guys! Let's play a game. Name one thing that was longer than Kim Kardashian's marriage!

**Mario Mario:** One of my adventures.

**Luigi Mario:** Milli Vanilli's career.

**Daisy Sarasa:** The amount of licks needed to reach the center of a tootsie pop.

**Bowser Koopa:** The pauses on "Dora The Explorer".

**Mario Mario:** How would you know that?

**Bowser Koopa:** I have eight kids. How would I not?

**Mario Mario:** Touché.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** "The Nutcracker Ballet".

**Peach Toadstool:** Shroob Invasion.

**Hope Boyd:** These were good, but Daisy's and Bowser's were the best, and funniest. Nice job guys!

**Bowser Koopa:** So what do we get?

**Hope Boyd:** The fact that you made the funniest comparisons on my status.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Hey! You ripped us off!

**Hope Boyd:** Never said there was a prize to be won. You all just assumed. :D

* * *

**Mario Mario wrote on Felicidad Toadstool's wall:** So, after New Year's, would you like me to teach you how to drive a kart?

**Felicidad Toadstool likes this.**

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Would you really?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah, since you're finally old enough to go kart racing why better time to start than next year?

**Felicidad Toadstool:** That would be great! Thank you so much Mar!

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Going to the Children's hospital, and shelter to give presents to the children.-With Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Felicity Toadstool, and Pit Icarus.

**1923 people like this.**

**Felicidad Toadstool:** I can't wait to give out the presents. Seeing their faces glow when we tell them that we're Santa special helpers always make me happy and feel really good.

**Pit Icarus:** Yeah. Those kids are such sweethearts. I'm glad we can make their Christmas a little better.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Let's just hope Bowser doesn't try to steal the presents again like he did last year.

**Mario Mario:** Well, he didn't know that they were for the kids.

**Luigi Mario:** Yes he did bro. He was jealous that they received presents from Peach, and he didn't.

**Mario Mario:** Oh right. I'm sue he won't do it this year. I think Peach got him something again this year.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** That's my mom for you. Always being so kind and generous to everyone.

* * *

**Chopper of Planet Clara wrote on Sonic the Hedgehog's wall:** Don't you ever get tired of your fan base? They're getting VERY annoying with their pointless nitpicking and their whining.

**1024 people like this.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** I don't think they're annoying.

**Hope Boyd:** You wouldn't. But let me tell ya something Sonic, your fan base is so pathetic. You're not the reason so don't think I'm blaming you. When they make OCs, and write stories about them, or draw them on devianart, they're basically recoloring versions of you, and everyone! They don't even attempt to make their OCs unique or different, and it truly pisses me of because some people have awesome stories on the Sonic the Hedgehog archive on this site, but their OCs are horribly written or drawn to be exactly like you just with a different color that people stop reading it.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Wow.

**Hope Boyd:** I'm sorry I put all this out on you like that. That's just the one thing I really dislike about your fan base. And the fact that they complain about the new voice actors for Generations just get on my dang nerves! They complained about the old ones, and when they finally get what they want, they complain yet again like spoiled brats who didn't get what they want.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** You make very excellent points Hope. Thanks for saying all that.

**Hope Boyd:** No problem. And for the record, I like all the new voice actors. They fit really well with you and your friends.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Thanks Hope.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** First semester of college is over! Aced my Theology final, and now heading home for a month long break! What a day! :D

**1934 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Way to go Hope! What's your major anyway?

**Hope Boyd:** I'm a History Major.

**Luigi Mario:** That's cool! I love History!

**Hope Boyd:** Finally! Another History lover!

**Mario Mario:** How can you both enjoy that! It's just dates and dead people and stuff.

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah. And?

**Mario Mario:** I will never understand you two, and your awkward love for boring History.

**Luigi Mario:** Are you taking any history courses next semester?

**Hope Boyd:** I'm only taking one. World History I.

**Luigi Mario:** Nice. If you need any help, you can contact me here.

**Hope Boyd:** Thanks a lot Luigi.

* * *

**Felicidad Toadstool:** You sit on a throne of lies!

**10334 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** You're watching Elf?

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Heck yeah! It such a hilarious movie!

**Luigi Mario:** I love that movie. You did it! Congratulations! World's best cup of coffee! Great job everybody! It's great to be here! Hi.

**Mario Mario:** Bwahahaha that is so funny!

**Peach Toadstool:** What is this elf you're talking about?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yeah! I want to know too!

**Mario Mario:** It's this Christmas movie about this guy named Buddy who lived in the North Pole who goes to New York to find his dad.

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh. And it's really that funny?

**Mario Mario:** It's hilarious. We should all watch it together!

**Daisy Sarasa:** That's a great idea! Why don't you guys come over now! And Felic, why don't you invite Pit over too!

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Well, I don't know if he's busy. He is a captain and all.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Wouldn't hurt to ask.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Fine. I'll ask him.

**Pit Icarus:** I actually just finished my rounds. I can come over now.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Glad you can make it. Wouldn't want you to miss all the fun. Especially with your girl. ;)

**Felicidad Toadstool:** DAISY! Do you have to embarrass us like this?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yup! It's so much fun to see you kids blush like that. Makes my day.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Planning to kidnap my bride to be so we can get married round Christmas and New Years!

**78 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Bowser, stop being such a cotton headed ninny muggins.

**Bowser Koopa:** The hell did you just call me plumb scum!

**Mario Mario:** I just called you a cotton headed ninny muggins.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Oh snap! He just called you a cotton headed ninny muggins.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Bwahahaha!

**Pit Icarus:** I'm really confused.

**Bowser Koopa:** You and me both fairy boy. What the hell is a cotton headed ninny muggins?

**Hope Boyd:** A cotton headed ninny muggins is one who thinks he is humorous and/or lacks brain capacity; or for the lack of better term, a doofus. It was from "Elf".

**Pit Icarus:** Oh. I came in when he was on his journey to New York, after the whole North Pole thing.

**Luigi Mario:** That fits so well. Well said bro.

**Bowser Koopa:** Why I ought to beat you to a pulp right now.

**Mario Mario:** You really think you can?

**Bowser Koopa:** Hell yeah! I know I can!

**Mario Mario:** Then let's settle this. You, me, Peach's Castle Gardens.

**Bowser Koopa:** Fine! When?

**Felicidad Toadstool:** New Year's Day. Midnight. The first fight of the New Year! Think of all the publicity it would get!

**Mario Mario:** That's a good idea.

**Bowser Koopa:** Fine then. New Year's it is.

* * *

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** Is even trying harder to discover who the Nobody is after the previous chapter...

**10356 people like this.**

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Can I still call you Boss, or would you prefer Raymond?

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** I honestly don't care.

**Hope Boyd:** Nice name man. I like it.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** Thanks. You did vote for this name, so you would.

**Nobody:** Raymond. What a sexy name for a sexy man like yourself.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY FRUIT LOOP!

**Hope Boyd:** Lmao this never gets old.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields**: I'm gonna find out who you are! And this is all your fault Hope! You, and your demented ideas of fun!

**Hope Boyd:** Take a number Ray. Waluigi's wanted to find out who this Nobody is since chapter 3. Or was it 4? Sides, everyone else thought it was funny, and creative, especially Chris!

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** He has? Well, you just gave me an idea. And no, I'm not happy about this one whole bit. I didn't think it was funny. I thought it was very cruel.

**Hope Boyd**: One man's misery is another man's pleasure. What can I say? *Kanye Shrug*

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** As I look on this infernal site, and the drawing one known as devianart, I realize that I don't see a lot of material where I am paired with my Peachie Poo! WHY IS THAT?

**Felicidad Toadstool:** One word: Bestiality

**Bowser Koopa:** Beast a what?

**Felicidad Toadstool:** **Sonic the Hedgehog** can explain this a lot more better than me. Sonic?

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Sure thing Felic. Bestiality is when an animal has sexual relations with a human. Not a lot of people are fans of the term because of the belief that humans and animals should have sexual relations with one another. For example, in 2006, I met the Princess Elise who had to kiss me to bring me back to life. Many fans were outraged because they believed it was bestiality.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Oh I remember hearing about that! The only thing bout 06 for you was the awesome theme song, and Silver's debut. Everything else sucked. Elise was so useless and defenseless. Even mom tries to fight back when she gets kidnapped, and that's like 3 times a week! She was, and is a disgrace to damsels in distress, and princesses everywhere.

**Peach Toadstool:** She has a point. And maybe you don't see a lot of material concerning us Bowser because I don't feel the same way you feel for me. I love Mario, and Mario loves me back, and that's all there is.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** College has seriously ruined my sleep schedule. I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP! It's 6 in the morning, and since I can't fall asleep, I'm stuck to watching Captain Planet! FML.

**1729 people like this.**

**Felicidad Toadstool:** With our powers combined.

**Luigi Mario:** EARTH!

**Mario Mario:** FIRE!

**Peach Toadstool:** WIND!

**Daisy Sarasa:** WATER!

**Pit Icarus:** HEART! What a minute…what the heck is the power heart exactly?

**Mario Mario:** That's a good question.

**Luigi Mario:** I was guessing that it meant the element to connect with animals and such.

**Pit Icarus:** I guess that works.

**Hope Boyd:** The whole show is basically a load of crap. The corporations who are in fault of the world's pollution created it. Ironic much? And they still caused Russia the "Soviet Union" even though it collapsed in 1991, and the show premiered in 1992. And the puns Captain Planet makes when he makes his appearance oh my gosh. Too many puns, and they're not even funny.

* * *

******Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields** wrote on Hope Boyd's wall: So, how the heck did you find out my name? I didn't even tell you at all, or write in on a review.**  
**

**Hope Boyd:** You do have a fanfiction profile that can be accessed and viewed by anyone.**  
**

******Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** That makes me a feel a lot more scared and nervous.******  
**

**Hope Boyd:** Don't worry Boss! You don't write much about yourself on your profile as it is! You'll be fine!

******Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** Thanks, I guess.

**Hope Boyd:** No prob man. I kinda owe after that whole relationship thing a while back.**  
**

******Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** Yeah. You really do. You can make it up to me big time by telling me who the Nobody is.

**Hope Boyd:** I could tell you, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone, especially Waluigi. Gotta think about everyone else, ya know? Maybe I'll tell everyone next chapter, or maybe I'll keep it to myself, not tell anyone, and leave you all in suspense. You'll just have to find out next chapter. ;)**  
**

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Merry Christmas everyone! So what did you guys get for Christmas?

**19242 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** An upgraded version of the Poultergust 3000, Mel Brooks' "History of the World" Parts 1-3, and a new cookbook.

**Peach Toadstool:** A beautiful pink necklace from you, which I absolutely love, a bottle of mace from Felicity, and a new pair of gloves.

**Daisy Sarasa:** New boxing gloves, a beautiful tennis bracelet from my sweetie, and a new crown to replace the one that was destroyed.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** New Pointe shoes, fingerless gloves, and a book from Pit that was actually written by him too.

**Toad Kinopio:** A new vest, pair of shoes, and a Christmas bonus from the Princess.

**Toadette Kinopio:** A new vest, a beautiful violin, and a Christmas bonus from the Princess too.

**Wario Wario:** Money! Bwahahaha!

**Waluigi Wario:** Money, a new plant, and a picture of my beautiful wildflower.

**Bowser Koopa:** A Bowser beats Mario snow globe, and a new Peach doll.

**Peach Toadstool: **You have a doll of me?

**Bowser Koopa**: Of course! Don't you have a doll of me?

**Peach Toadstool:** Actually, I have a Mario doll.

**Bowser Koopa:** You've got to be kidding.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Nope. I've seen it.

**Bowser Koopa:** Damnit.

**Hope Boyd:** I got money, Super Mario Galaxy, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I had a feeling it was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** The Christmas dinner was awesome like the Thanksgiving dinner. My compliments to the cooks who made this awesome dinner.

**1938 people like this.**

**Mario Mario: **Yeah. It was really good. Weegee, what did you make this time?

**Luigi Mario: **Sorry bro, but I didn't cook anything this time.

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Actually, I cooked this time with mom. She's been teaching me how to cook since Thanksgiving**. **I didn't do much. I just measured and mixed, but I did make the pie by myself.

**Pit Icarus: **You cooked, Felic? You and your mom make a really great team.**  
**

**Bowser Koopa:** I have to admit this girl. The dinner wasn't bad for a beginner.**  
**

**Felicidad Toadstool:** Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.**  
**

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** Happy New Year's Everyone! Here's to 2012 being a great year. What's everyone's resolutions? Mine is to be more brave, and confident in myself.

**19830 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** To eat less pasta.

**Peach Toadstool:**To become more independent.

**Felicity Toadstool:** To act less Mary Sueish.

**Pit Icarus:** To become more manly.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Shush you. You're the manliest angel I know.

**Pit Icarus:** Thanks babe.

**Bowser Koopa:** Have Peach fall in love with me, and marry me.

**Mario Mario:** Do you set that as your resolution every year?

**Bowser Koopa:** Yeah. And?

**Hope Boyd:** Perhaps you should make a resolution that's more easier to attain.

**Bowser Koopa:** Are you saying that my resolution is to easy to accomplish?

**Hope Boyd:** Statistically speaking, yes. One reason why resolutions don't work because people aim too high. You should start small. Once you accomplish the small goals, then you can work your way up.

**Bowser Koopa:** Hmm. You're right. My new resolution will be spending more times with my kids. Bond with them more.

**Hope Boyd:** That's a better resolution. Mine is to be more outgoing, and social.

**Luigi Mario:** Nice goals guys. Even you, Bowser.

**Bowser Koopa:** Thanks Green Stache!

**Luigi Mario:** It's Luigi.

**Bowser Koopa:** And I care why?

**Luigi Mario:** *Sigh*

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Beat Bowser yet again. When will he ever learn?

**1934 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** Just wait Mario. One day I will defeat you, and Peachwill become my wife.

**Mario Mario:** And I will keep fighting you with everything I have to make sure that day will never come.

**Felicity Toadstool:** But on the bright side, the video has over 2 million views on Youtube! Consider this a benefit from a little piece of internet stardom. :D

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** I started a trend on this archive, and I absolutely hate the fact that I did.

**102 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** What do you mean Hope?

**Hope Boyd:** There's like 5 Mario related Facebook stories on here, and soon, there will be more. Much, much more. And the only reason that happened because this one succeeded.

**Mario Mario:** Well, aren't you happy that this became as popular as it did?

**Hope Boyd:** I am happy this got popular, but it became popular for the wrong reason.

**Mario Mario:** And what reason was that?

**Hope Boyd:** I can't say it now! I want my readers to find out the whole point of this story. This story is not as it seems. Thin about that as you review my readers. Until then, this is Hopefaith2, signing off! See ya!


	15. The Last chapter, and Valentine's Day!

**_Alright guys. This is it. The final chapter of "Adventures". It has been a wild ride, filled with ups and downs, but things must come to an end. And I'm so glad that I'm officially done with this story. It's not really my favorite story, because if any of you knew what I had to go through to type up every chapter, you wouldn't like it as much too. Talk about being a major pain in the ass. But, it was worth it to see all the reviews I get on every chapter, saying how much you guys love it, and enjoy it and such. If I had the choice to do this whole story again, I would most likely do it again (with some changes of course). There are a lot of references in this chapter, so it's absolutely okay if you don't get them all. First off, I like to thank my college for giving me a free computer, and for fixing that computer when it was broken. Second, I'd like to thank my folks for cheering me on for doing whatever I want to do (even though they didn't really know about the stories I write). Thirdly, I'd like to thank my girl Catherine, who is doing her own thing at college, but we still chat when we get the chance. And lastly, I'd like to thank all of you guys for showing your support one way or another. Now that I got all the thank yous out the way, let me start by saying I don't anything except my OC. Everything is owned by Nintendo, and Sega. The character of Marco Mario (Mario and Luigi's father) belongs to Nintendrawer. I just borrowed the name, and showing who owns it. So, I finally give you, the final chapter of "Adventures of the Social Network". For the last time, I ask you to read, review, and enjoy._**

**Hope Boyd:** I love Project A.F.T.E.R forums so much. I'm not ashamed to admit the fact that I do, and I'm a frequent visitor of that site. They crack me up so much with their commentaries!

**1123 people like this.**

**Mario Mario**: Really? I'm surprised you would say that. Didn't they mock this story?

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah. But the mock they did for this was freaking hilarious. I laughed so hard I cried. I just wished they continued it.

**Luigi Luigi:** Wait a minute. So you frequently visit the site that mocked you? Why?

**Hope Boyd**: One, because they mock people that have giant ass egos, and yet their stories suck. Two, they're doing things that people on here aren't. Some authors are really bad, but yet few to no authors tell them so. I'm not going to say any names, but I'm pretty you guys at least know one author that fits in that category.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** GIANTS WON THE SUPERBOWL! TAKE THAT PATS! GO CRY HOME TO YOUR WIFE BRADY!

**12249 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd:** Hell yeah! Giants ftw!

**Mario Mario:** What does 'ftw' mean?

**Hope Boyd:** For the win.

**Mario Mario:** Ahhh. I thought it was something else.

**Hope Boyd**: It's okay. I thought it was that too.

**Luigi Mario:** I wanted the Patriots to win. :(

**Hope Boyd:** *Gasp* Traitor!

**Mario Mario:** Shun the non-believer!

**Luigi Mario:** Ha ha very funny guys.

**Hope Boyd:** Are you sulking in the corner while you're writing this on here?

**Luigi Mario:** No. I am not going to cry over a silly football game.

**Mario Mario:** Yes, he is.

**Luigi Mario:** And how do you know?

**Mario Mario:** Because I literally see you in the corner, sniffling to yourself, muttering "Stupid Giants. Bunch of bullies".

**Luigi Mario:**...Thanks bro. -_-'

**Hope Boyd:** LMAO.

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** It's so hard to believe that you're gone. Rest in Peace Whitney Houston. You will be missed dearly.

**56230 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Yeah I know. She was so young.

**Hope Boyd:** So true. She had such an amazing voice. There will never be another voice like her ever again.

**Felicity Toadstool:** WHITNEY HOUSTON'S DEAD? WHEN THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?

**Mario Mario:** It's on Google news, kiddo.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Shut up! You guys aren't lying to me, right? This isn't a hoax?

**Mario Mario:** No. Sadly, this one is true.

**Hope Boyd:** It is it just coincidental, or creepy that I was watching the Prince of Egypt earlier today?

**Mario Mario:** Really?

**Luigi Mario:** Wow. That's just really creepy.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** So...driving with **Felicity** went well today.

**12972 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Stop lying to them, Mar! It did not go well at all!

**Luigi Mario:** C'mon Felic. It wasn't that bad.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wasn't that bad? I was doing an okay job in Moo Moo Meadows until a freaking cow came out of nowhere, and started grazing in the middle of the road. I know we're supposed to dodge them and all, and when I did, a Monty Mole popped up, and uses his claw on my kart, ruining my wheels. I tried to gain control, but I ended up crashing into the milk cart, and got milk all over me. It was so embarrassing!

**Daisy Sarasa:** C'mon Felic. That doesn't sound too bad.

**Felicity Toadstool:** The babies (your past selves), the cows, and the Monty Moles were all laughing at me. The Monty Moles were even pointing at me with their claws while they were laughing!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Felic, maybe you're just overreacting from everything.

**Luigi Mario:** No, they really were laughing at her like that. It was actually kind of funny.

**Hope Boyd:** Shut the front door! I missed that whole thing go down? Damn. That would have been hilarious to see.

**Felicity Toadstool:** -_-

**Mario Mario:** Are you okay kiddo? You ran off the court before I could make sure you were okay.

**Felicity Toadstool:** No! I'm not okay! I made a total fool out myself. I am never driving a kart ever again!

**Peach Toadstool:** Are you sure you're not being a little bit overdramatic Felicity?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm serious. If you saw how the whole thing played out, you would have a somewhat better understanding. I'm seriously not going to put my hands on a kart wheel ever again!

**Peach Toadstool:** Now, don't say that sweetheart. We all had trouble with the kart when we first started kart riding.

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. Weegee fell off Rainbow Road 26 times during his first try!

**Luigi Mario:** At least I didn't almost destroy half of Peach's Castle on the Circuit that was named after you!

**Daisy Sarasa:** ANYWAYS, you shouldn't let that one accident discourage you from driving. You'll get better when you try again.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Fine. I guess I can try again.

**Mario Mario:** That a girl! So next weekend?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure.

* * *

**Luigi Mario wrote on Hope Boyd's wall:** Shut the front door, huh? Very interesting choice of words. lol

**Hope Boyd:** Oh shut up. I don't use the f-bomb in this fic because if I do, then this gonna get bumped to the M rating, and not everyone can see M rated stories. If not a lot of people can see it, then I get less hits, and reviews. See?

**Luigi Mario:** Oh. You have a point.

**Hope Boyd:** Thanks. So...26 times on Rainbow Road? lmao.

**Luigi Mario:** I was a beginner!

**Hope Boyd:** Suuuuure you were. lol

**Luigi Mario:** And how many times have you fell off it?

**Hope Boyd:** Well, I just played Super Circuit, and the most I fell off during a race was around 10 times.

**Luigi Mario:** You're lying on here, and you know it.

**Hope Boyd:** Excuse you. It's been a while since I played. :p

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** The awkward moment when you're Adele's ex-boyfriend.

**102340 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** LMAO good one.

**Peach Toadstool:** To know that you're the reason why she won six of these "Grammys" because of your breaking up with her.

**Luigi Mario:** Your status got me lolling in the deep.

**Mario Mario:** She definitely wants to find someone like him, so she can win six more Grammys again!

**Pit Icarus:** Rumour has it he's suing her for the profit the songs made.

**Hope Boyd:** ^Nice Adele puns fellas.

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shield's wall:** You know what I realize in each others' stories?

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** What?

**Hope Boyd:** You have better grammar and spelling than I do.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** I can't be better than you at English. I'm not English after all.

**Hope Boyd:** I'm only part English. I'm Scottish, English, and African American. :D

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** -_-'. I mean I don't speak it fluently like you do.

**Hope Boyd:** So? You still manage to have less mistakes than me.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** No. I'm pretty sure that I make more mistakes than you.

**Hope Boyd:** On the contrary my friend. I make more mistakes.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** No, my American friend. It is I that makes more mistakes.

**Hope Boyd:** No way, my Dutch friend. I make more.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** No. I do!

**Hope Boyd:** No. I do!

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** I do!

**Hope Boyd:** I do!

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** We each write a one shot, and make our readers look for mistakes in each one. However has the less mistakes is better. Deal?

**Hope Boyd:** Deal. Just don't be too disappointed when we find out that I'm right.

**Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields:** Same to you.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Team Mario's looking real good for London 2012. **Sonic The Hedgehog**, you and your team better bring you A-game, because this time, Team Mario's bringing all the Olympic gold medals home!

**239304 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** That's right bro!

**Peach Toadstool:** Way to go Mario!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Definitely! You guys better put up a real fight against!

**Bowser Koopa:** Damn right we will!

**Wario Wario:** Hells yeah. When it comes to gold, I'm always getting it!

**Waluigi Wario:** We already got this in the bag!

**Felicity Toadstool:** We'll show you what we got, and then some!

**Sonic The Hedgehog:** Heh. Glad your team's motivated and excited. We'll just have to wait and see in London, who comes out on top, won't we?

**Mario Mario:** You bet. We're gonna give you a run in your little red shoes.

**Sonic The Hedgehog:** Is that so? Then I hope you're good on your word, shortie.

**Mario Mario:** You better believe I keep my word. They don't call me Super for nothing.

* * *

**Prince Peasley Bean:** Attention everyone! There will be a Valentine's Day ball on the Friday of Valentine's Day week, which is February 17th at Bean Bean Castle in the Bean Bean Kingdom by the order of her majesty, Queen Bean. It is absolutely mandatory to attend with a escort. See you all there!

**31934 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Aw come on. What gives with this stupid ball?

**Prince Peasley Bean:** This ball is to celebrate Valentine's Day, and Saint Valentine.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I get that, but shouldn't we celebrate it with a party? A ball seems a little bit over the top.

**Peach Toadstool:** And how is it over the top? We haven't had a ball in months! It's about time we have one, and I expect you to be there with your escort.

**Felicity Toadstool:** But mom. I was going to go the City on Friday to get away from this whole ball thing.

**Peach Toadstool:** As princess and heir to the Mushroom Kingdom throne, it is your duty to be there with me, and your cousin Daisy. So, in short, you have to be there, with Pit.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Dang. But what if Pit has something to do then?

**Peach Toadstool:** Then, you'll have to make with what you have.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So..go with someone else is what you're saying?

**Peach Toadstool:** Absolutely not! I mean, if your boyfriend is unable to go, then you have the choice to go alone. But you have to be there.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Got it.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Well, I got an interesting request in one of my reviews. Supermariogirl wanted me to make a Taylor Swift reference in this story. Well, here you go girl: I like Taylor Swift, but I absolutely dislike her music with a passion.

**10303 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Seriously? How can you dislike her music? "Love Story"? "Fifteen"? "Today Was a Fairytale"? "You Belong With Me"?

**Hope Boyd:** It just doesn't touch or affect me the way it does you. You're a sixteen year old princess basically living in a fairytale, so it would affect you. I'm an 18 year old college student trying to graduate from college, and get by in the world. Her music just seems way to unrealistic for me. I just can't relate to her on any level with her music.

**Felicity Toadstool:** And what music can you relate to, then?

**Hope Boyd:** Adele definitely. Every time I hear a song sung by her, I always think "Dang. This is how I feel right now.", or "Man. I've been there before. I can totally relate to this.". And there are times that I actually start to tear up, or cry cause I can relate to that so badly, and that's what make the songs even better. And I find it quite funny that I'm listening to her while I write this whole thing. but anyways, you're young, so you wouldn't understand.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh. Wow. You make a pretty valid point.

**Hope Boyd:** But, to end this on a brighter note, her song "You Belong With Me" and "Mean" are quite catchy. My roommates sing "Mean" to me almost every day as a little joke. I find myself humming both of those songs at times.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Lol nice.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool **is single.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake likes this.**

**Laguz Lalala:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**Luigi Mario:** Seriously?

**Daisy Sarasa:** What happened between you guys?

**Pit Icarus:** Felic, please don't do this! We can work it out! Please! I really really like you, and I don't want it to end like this!

**Felicity Toadstool:** What in the world are you guys talking about? And Pit, why the heck are you begging? You didn't do anything wrong in the first place.

**Pit Icarus:** If I didn't do anything wrong, then what's with the relationship status change? And don't say "It's not you, It's me." stuff either. We both know what that really means.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh crap! I didn't mean to change this! Sorry guys! I was editing some stuff on my information, and I didn't realize I accidentally did this until now. Sorry if I got you guys worried.

**Pit Icarus:** You almost gave me a heart attack, Felic. I really thought something was wrong.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** So, you two aren't breaking up?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course not. :D.

**Nicholas Gerard Smeake:** :(.

* * *

**Mario Mario: Peach Toadstool**, will you do me the greatest honor, and accompany me to the Valentine's Day ball?

**24233 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** Say no so you can go with me!

**Pauline Johnson:** Say no so he can ask me!

**Peach Toadstool:** I would love to go with you Mario!

**Bowser Koopa:** I don't know why the heck you want to go with him.

**Felicity Toadstool:** For starters, he doesn't have the audacity to kidnap the woman he loves five times a week.

**Luigi Mario:** Don't forget his sense of justice and heroic deeds.

**Daisy Sarasa:** And his generous, kind nature.

**Hope Boyd:** Whoa.

**Luigi Mario:** What's up Hope?

**Hope Boyd:** I just had a major déjà vu moment as I read this. Weird. Wonder why.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool** is in a relationship with** Pit Icarus.**

**19203 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Much better.

**Pit Icarus:** I couldn't agree with you more Daisy.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I still can't believe you begged on facebook on the internet.

**Pit Icarus:** When I saw that update, I honestly thought I was going to lose you forever.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Pit, if we did had a problem, or something of the sort, I would not write a status about it. I would talk to you before anything. You told me time and time again how I can confide in you about anything, and I always do. If I did want to break up with you for any reason whatsoever, I would always let you be the first one to know.

**Pit Icarus:** Thanks Felic I needed that.

**Felicity Toadstool:** You're welcome. By the way, I'm breaking up with you.

**Pit Icarus:** WHAT? D:

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ha ha ha! Just kidding!

**Pit Icarus:** You're lucky you're adorable, and I really like you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I know. :D

* * *

**Bowser Koopa: Peach Toadstool**, will you be my Valentine, and wife?

**123 people like this.**

**Hope Boyd: **Again with the freaking déjà vu! Curse you déjà vu!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh dear lord. Is he seriously doing this again?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Yup. Is that why I hear sappy 80s music coming from outside?

**Peach Toadstool:** Yes. He's out there trying to serenade me with a boombox.

**Luigi Mario:** How much you wanna bet he say "Say Anything", and thought it could work for him?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I don't think anyone would go against you on that bet, Lou.

**Mario Mario:** You want me to deal with him Peach?

**Peach Toadstool:** No it's fine. I'm sure his boom box will run out of batteries soon.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Can I throw something at him?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Go for it!

**Mario Mario:** Yeah!

**Peach Toadstool:** Absolutely not!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww. Why not?

**Peach Toadstool:** Because, that's rude. I'll just kindly ask him to stop. See? Not everything has to resort to violence. You'll need to learn when you become Queen one day.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa**: **Luigi** asked me to go to the ball with him, and I said yes!

**27954 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** That a boy Weegee!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Way to go Lou!

**Peach Toadstool: **We're so happy for the both of you!

**Luigi Mario:** Thanks guys.

**Mario Mario:** It's about time you made some moves on that girl.

**Luigi Mario:** Jeez! Now, you're sounding like dad!

**Marco Mario:** Well of course he is! Cause he's absolutely right!

**Mario Mario:** Dad! What the heck are you doing on here?

**Marco Mario:** Well, your mother and I wanted to know how you two were doing. By the way, mom says hi. Way to go sons! I'm proud of you guys for finally making those famous "Mario moves" on them.

**Mario Mario:** Dad! O_o

**Luigi Mario:** This is so embarrassing!

**Marco Mario:** You know, if you guys pick up a phone, and call us more often, this wouldn't have happened.

**Hope Boyd:** He makes a good point guys.

**Mario Mario:** Do you call your dad Hope, since you're so quick to reprimand us for not doing so?

**Hope Boyd:** Actually I do. And if I didn't call him after a while, he would most likely either text me, call me since he can't have a Facebook due to his job. Either way, it's a win-win for me.

**Luigi Mario:** I so dislike you right now.

**Hope Boyd:** :D

* * *

**Pit Icarus:** And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

**10202 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** I love this song! Iris is amazing!

**Daisy Sarasa:** I know! The Goo Goo Dolls are awesome.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So true. And that is so sweet how that song somehow relates to you.

**Pit Icarus:** Lol I guess it does. I just found this song on Youtube, and I really liked it. I decided to post them on here.

**Hope Boyd:** You guys wanna hear something really funny? The song is from a move called "City Of Angels", where an angel falls in love with a human. He becomes human for her, but she ends up dying at the end of the movie. What a coincidence, huh?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I have a feeling you were inspired by that movie to make us into a relationship.

**Pit Icarus:** Wait a minute. You're not going to make me turn human for Felic, just for her to die so suddenly, right?

**Hope Boyd:** Of course not! Shoot, I don't even what's going to happen to the two of you yet. Guess we'll all just have to wait and see. ;)

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool wrote on Peach Toadstool's wall:** So..it's been almost four hours since he started playing the music, and I have to wake up in 6 hours. Apparently, asking him really nicely to shut off the boom box doesn't work, so can I?

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, and 12 other people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Go right ahead. I'm tired of hearing "True Colors" over and over again. And he just won't take no for an answer. And the fact that after I said no to him the third time, made him turn up the music and start singing along to it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yes!

**Daisy Sarasa:** I'll do it with you!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sure! The more, the merrier!

**Mario Mario:** Don't miss girls.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course we won't Mar.

**Daisy Sarasa:** With a target as big as Bowser, how could we?

**Mario Mario:** You make a very good point.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Who the hell threw a slipper and a book called "Singing On Key for Dummies" at me? That is not funny!

**92034 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Bwahahaha!

**Luigi Mario:** On the contrary, this is too funny!

**Daisy Sarasa:** I threw the slipper. Felic threw the book at you, which was quite clever in my opinion.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I figure he needs that book more than I do, so I let him have it for free. lmao.

**Bowser Koopa:** What the hell was that for girl?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Since you wanna know what that was for, let me tell you. I have to wake up at 5 in the morning to get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to school. It's almost 12:30, and the only thing that's keeping me from getting the sleep I need is some moron playing FREAKING CYNDI LAUPER ON A DAMN BOOMBOX! SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF AND GO HOME BEFORE I TAKE THAT BOOMBOX AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FREAKING THROAT!

**Bowser Koopa:**...Okay.

**Luigi Mario:** Felic is really scary when she's tired. O_O

**Daisy Sarasa:** Peach is much worse than her. Be glad he didn't have to deal with her.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Received the most beautiful bouquet of roses from my knight in shining armor. Thank you so much **Mario**! I love you!

**29394 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awww.

**Daisy Sarasa:** How cute!

**Mario Mario:** Anything for you il mio amore.

**Bowser Koopa:** See! Why can't I get that gratitude for my bouquet!

**Peach Toadstool:** Oh. And thank you **Bowser** for the bouquet.

**Bowser Koopa:** That's better.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Absolutely love the bouquet of daisies and lilies, and my amazing lunch cooked by my sweetie. **Luigi**, thank you so much. Love ya babe!

**31234 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** That's so sweet!

**Peach Toadstool:** It really is!

**Luigi Mario:** You're welcome mi sole splendore.

**Waluigi Wario:** And what about me?

**Daisy Sarasa:** Your bouquet was filled with piranhas that almost bit off my hair. I had to throw them out the window because they tried to eat the Toads.

**Felicity Toadstool:** It's true too. I saw her do it myself. Almost ate poor Toadette.

**Waluigi Wario:** -_-

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** To my Secret admirer, thank you so much for the bracelet today. It's very pretty, and I adore it. So, whoever you are, thank you for the bracelet. I only wish I knew who you were, so I can thank you in person.

**19354 people like this.**

**Mario Mario:** Good for you Hope! You deserve to get nice gifts once in a while.

**Hope Boyd:** Thanks Mario. I only wished that he would tell me who he is, so I could thank him in person.

**Mario Mario:** Maybe one day he will.

**Hope Boyd:** You're right. Maybe he will. And even if he doesn't, I get a free bracelet out of it. :D

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** So, my boyfriend, **Pit**, decided to surprise me by not only giving me chocolates, but he also played "So This Is Love" on the Violin. How romantic is that?

**23934 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Wait. Since when could he play the Violin?

**Felicity Toadstool:** I have not the slightest idea. I didn't even know he could play in the first place!

**Pit Icarus:** I've been playing since I was a child. I only play on special occasions, and what better occasion than on Valentine's Day?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. Weegee and I found out during a game of tetris.

**Luigi Mario:** Oh yeah! I remember that!

**Felicity Toadstool:** Wow. I absolutely loved it Pit. Thank you so much. I don't deserve all this.

**Pit Icarus:** You're welcome. And you absolutely deserve this. All that and more.

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** You know what I love about Valentine's Day? The next day when all the chocolates are 75 percent off. :D

**156303 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Amen.

**Daisy Sarasa:** You said it girl.

**Peach Toadstool:** Indeed.

**Mario Mario:** Delicioso!

**Luigi Mario:** Yum!

**Hope Boyd:** Exactly my point.

* * *

**Wario Wario:** I'm sexy and I know it.

**123 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh dear god no! Only one man can say that, and that's Ricky Martin. Because it's actually true for him.

**Mario Mario:** You were watching Glee, weren't you?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Heck yeah!

**Wario Wario:** Hey! This is about me!

**Felicity Toadstool:** And you are...?

**Mario Mario:** Irrelevant to the our conversation.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Nice. Anyways, did you Amber Riley's rendition of "I Will Always Love You"?

**Mario Mario:** Yeah. It was amazing. Very well done.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I agree.

**Wario Wario:** Ya mind having this conversation somewhere else, where I don't get any notifications about it?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh yeah. My bad. :D

* * *

**Hope Boyd wrote on Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields' wall:** So...who won?

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** Depends. You have made 24 mistakes, I have made 54. However, I have thrice as  
much words as you. To make things fair, you'd have to divide my amount of mistakes by three. Then I have 54/3=18 mistakes. In that case, you won.

**Hope Boyd:** Told you that you were better in grammar and spelling.

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** How did I lose... I mean, I might be good in school and get extraordinary grades, but still...

**Hope Boyd:** Grammar wasn't my best subject. I was okay in english, but it was grammar that always messed me up. I told you not be too disappointed when you found out. ;)

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** Same here. -_-' Though, English is my best language (even over Dutch...).

**Hope Boyd:** *Shrug* Well, whatcha gonna do?

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** As I walk into the ballroom, I see** Felicity** and** Pit** singing a duet of Nat King Cole's "Love", and it wasn't half bad guys.

**10022 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Uh thanks Lou.

**Pit Icarus:** Thank you.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Did you record it?

**Luigi Mario:** Of course. It's on Youtube.

**Peach Toadstool:** I have an idea! Why don't you two perform that duet again at the ball?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Perform the song again...in front of people? I don't really know. The thought of performing in front of so many people really scares me. I get nervous and stage fright really easily. I'll just freeze on stage.

**Pit Icarus:** Don't worry Felic. I'll be right there with you during the whole performance. We're going to do it together, and I won't let anything happen to you.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Pit, but aren't you working the night of the ball?

**Pit Icarus:** Nope. The Goddess Palutena believed that I should represent Skyworld, and accompany you at the ball, so she gave you the night off. But, I still have to ask; Will you accompany me to the Valentine's Day Ball?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Of course I will! There was no one else I wanted to go with other than you!

**Pit Icarus:** I'm so glad to hear that. Lol

**Felicity Toadstool:** You honestly think I would go with someone else if you couldn't come?

**Pit Icarus:** Maybe.

**Felicity Toadstool:** There is no way I would be accompanied by anyone else other than you! If you couldn;t go with me, then I was going to go to the ball alone.

**Pit Icarus:** But, it's mandatory to bring a date.

**Felicity Toadstool:** So? It was either you or no one at all. I know I sound really selfish right now, but I didn't want anyone else but you.

**Pit Icarus:** Glad we both feel the same way. There's no other girl I would go with other than you.

* * *

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields wrote on Hope Boyd's wall:** So, you said you would tell us who the Nobody is, so spill it!

**190203 people like this.**

**Waluigi Wario:** Yeah! Who's the nobody!

**Bowser Koopa:** Yeah! We want to know damnit!

**Hope Boyd:** Alright. I'll tell ya. To tell you guys the truth, he nobody wasn't one person. The nobody was an account that was shared between a few people. Bowser, the nobody for you was Mario. Waluigi, the nobody for you was Luigi.

**Bowser Koopa:** Are you fucking kidding me?

**Waluigi Wario:** It was those two the whole damn time?

**Mario Mario:** Yup! :D

**Luigi Mario:** Fooled you! :p

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** Darn. I thought it was Chris. And for me?

**Hope Boyd:** Oh, that was Birdo.

**Catherine Birdo:** Hey sexy! ;)

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** WHAT? YOU SAID IT WASN'T BIRDO! O_o

**Hope Boyd:** Yeah, well I lied. Welp, now you know who the nobody is! You're welcome!:D

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** I dislike you so much right now. -_-

**Hope Boyd:** You know, if you never said it in that review before, I would have never gotten an idea from it. Sides, it was so much fun to do! And everyone loved that little bit while it was going on. And I made you somewhat famous off of it. In the end, we both won. :D

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** Why does it feel like you're the only one who won throughout this whole thing?

**Hope Boyd:** Because I most likely did. :D

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** -_-.

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Had so much fun at the ball! Everyone looked great, and the whole night was magical. Mario swept me off my feet, Luigi and Daisy were dancing so beautifully, and Felicity and Pit sang the most gorgeous duet. It was truly a magical night.

**193834 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** Yeah. It really was magicial.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Definitely. I got to spend it with my sweetie.

**Mario Mario:** I'm glad you had such a great time. I thought Bowser was going to ruin it when he tried to make you jealous with that weird koopa girl.

**Daisy Sarasa:** So glad I wasn't the only one who saw that.

**Peach Toadstool:** Except when I told him I was happy for him about his new relationship, he didn't seem to pleased. He he.

**Bowser Koopa**: So..you weren't jealous? At all?

**Peach Toadstool:** Bowser, I've told you that I wasn't jealous. I was happy you found someone who truly likes you.

**Bowser Koopa:** :(

**Pit Icarus:** And let's not forget that Felic did an amazing job.

**Felicity Toadstool:** No, I didn't. We did an amazing job, and I wasn't even scared. Thanks for being there for me.

**Pit Icarus:** Not a problem. I'll always be there for you. :D

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** Okay guys, let me tell you all what the point of this story was. The point of this was story was to mock everything and everyone, from my own OC, to the events that happened. That's why I wasn't bothered when Project A.F.T.E.R mocked it in the first place. I wanted it to be mocked in the first place. Which is why i was somewhat bothered when this started becoming a trend. So...basically, this succeeded because nobody got the joke.

**1022943 people like this.**

**Mario Mario**: You know, this makes a lot of sense now that you told us.

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** Darn it. You even mocked me, who claims to be good at discovering such things, in the story. You let me go as a detective on Halloween, just to hint on how I was failing to see through the upper layer of the story, down to the truth.

**Hope Boyd:** Yup. Sorry about that.

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields:** I don't mind. I like stuff where the reader gets the truth put under his very nose, but yet he doesn't see it.

**Felicity Toadstool:** And you made me seem like a total Mary Sue on purpose, even though I'm not?

**Hope Boyd:** Yup. You really aren't naturally Mary Sueish. You were artificially made to be Mary Sueish.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Ahhh.

**Pauline Johnson:** And you made seem like a slut, even though I'm not?

**Hope Boyd:** Yup. To be honest, I actually like you. I have nothing against you. I only made you slutty for the point of the story.

**Pauline Johnson:** Ahhh. I get it now.

**Hope Boyd:** Glad you do, and I'm glad you guys do too!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Going to beat down a certain authoress for putting us through all this embarrassment and pain for the past 15 chapters! -**With Waluigi Wario and Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields.**

**Waluigi Wario and Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields like this.**

**Hope Boyd: **Aw come on guys! It was all in good fun. Ray, you can vouch for me right? And I thought you weren't a fighter.

**Raymond 'Boss defeater' Shields: **I'm not a fighter. But, I can;t let you get away with shipping me with the nobody a.k.a Birdo. I'm recording the whole thing.

**Waluigi Wario: **We're gonna beat the living crap out of you for all that you've done to us this whole damn story!

**Hope Boyd: **As much as I would love to stay, and watch that scene unfolds, I have papers to write, homework to do. See ya! Author Powers Activate!

* * *

**Hope Boyd:** So guys, this is it. The last status on this story. I would like to thank everyone who gave me over a whopping 200 reviews. Unfortunately, I can't list them all because there's too many of you guys! Thank you for the hits of over 9,000, the 36 favorites, and the 21 alerts. Words cannot express how much I truly appreciate you guys for everything. I also want to thank Project A.F.T.E.R Forums for mocking this story. By mocking it, they got my point across, and it became more famous! So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all for reviewed, favorited, alerted, and even read. So until the next story, this is Hopefaith2 signing off!

**2011000 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa: **Don't think you can escape from us that easily Hope! One of these days, we'll get you,and no amount of Authoress powers can help you get out of the beating we have in store for you!

**Waluigi Wario: **Yeah! We're gonna make you regret what you've done to us!

**Raymond 'Boss defeater" Shields: **What they said, in a total, nonviolent way of course.

**Hope Boyd**: Okay guys. See ya then! And before I forget, just because it has the completed tag on it, doesn't mean it's officially over. I'll still update this story with a new chapter every once in a while, so keep an eye out for those. Until then!


End file.
